Amor de madre
by MarigrinLuna
Summary: Cuando un Tenryuubito se obsesiona con Nami la vida de ella y Alphonse corren peligro, ahora es deber de Luffy proteger a su esposa e hijo a toda costa. Spin-off del one-shot "Amor de madre" de mi historia "¿Qué sería de mí sin tí?".
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Algunos llegarán aquí por mi historia "¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?", la cual es una historia directamente relacionada con esta donde narro la historia de Luffy y Nami junto a Alphonse. Algunos llegarán aquí simplemente como su primera lectura de mi mano y estoy muy feliz con que le den una oportunidad.**

 **Cualquiera sea el caso, solo les comentaré que no será necesario leer mi otra historia para poder leer esta, solo tener en cuenta que Monkey D. Alphonse es el hijo de Nami y Luffy. En esta historia tiene 4 años y la historia se sitúa en el año 9 de la "Nueva Era", Era luego de la "Gran Guerra" (Guerra por el One Piece), entre otra palabra, esta historia ocurre 9 años después de que Luffy se vuelve Rey Pirata a sus 21 años.**

 **Para aquellos que vienen por mi otra historia, esta es un _Spin-off_ del capítulo 5 "Amor de madre", donde narro lo sucedido antes de aquel one-shot y lo que viene después, porque mis queridos lectores, eso no era nada en comparación a la oscuridad que se esconde en aquella tierna historia.**

Época: Varios años en el futuro, año 9 de la Nueva Era.

 **Capítulo 1**

—Mami… estoy aburrido…

La bella mujer detuvo el movimiento de la pluma sobre sus delicados mapas y alzó la vista tras sus finos anteojos a su pequeño hijo. Con el cabello recogido en una alta coleta y un par de mechones locos escapando de su peinado, la joven madre poseía un look bastante elegante. El pequeño Monkey D. Alphonse se agarró de la orilla del escritorio devolviéndole la mirada tiernamente con un puchero, su peludo abrigo café lo hacía lucir más adorable. A un par de metros de ahí, Monkey D. Luffy dormía pacíficamente a un lado de la pequeña chimenea que habían prendido por el frío, acompañando a su familia dentro del observatorio.

—Lo siento cariño… pero no puedo jugar ahora. ¿Por qué no despiertas a papá y le pides que jueguen un rato?

El pequeño niño miró con sus achocolatados ojos al hombre profundamente dormido y frunció el rostro molesto, mirándolo con desdén. Su madre bajó nuevamente la vista sus mapas, siguiendo con su trabajo mientras escuchaba al pequeño.

—Papi rompió mi robot… no quiero jugar con él.

— ¿Otra vez? —Nuevamente la joven Reina Pirata alzó la vista, esta vez dirigida a su marido. Con el ceño fruncido, la mujer se puso de pie hasta el durmiente Capitán y le tiró la oreja despertándolo con dolor, mientras que chillaba asustando. — ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Luffy? Ya van 4 veces en que le rompes los juguetes a Al este mes…

— ¡Nami eso duele! —Su oreja se estiraba cómicamente mientras el pequeño desde lo lejos observaba entre risas. — ¡Suelta mi oreja!

—No hasta que te disculpes con tu hijo.

— ¡Lo siento Al! ¡Ahora suéltame! —Su mujer, con la mano en la cintura y la otra tironeando su oreja, seguía mirándolo molesta a pesar de la disculpa mientras que el pequeño Alphonse seguía riendo divertido. —Nami… bonita… mi amor… suéltame, ¡Me duele!

El pequeño explotó en una divertida risa cuando su padre se cayó del pequeño sofá en donde estaba acostado mientras su oreja se estiraba más y más. Un pequeño sonido llegó a sus oídos y un escalofrío llegó a su espalda, deteniendo su risa poco a poco mientras buscaba la fuente de aquel sonido. Mientras sus padres seguían discutiendo infantilmente, el niño salió despacio del observatorio mirando a su alrededor escuchando atentamente. El sonido, molesto y chirriante, seguía resonando en su heladas orejas provocándole incomodidad. Se acercó lentamente a la barandilla junto a las mandarinas de su madre y observó hacia abajo a cubierta, pero nada parecía fuera de lo común. El sonido pronto se volvió mudo y el cosquilleo desapareció. Frunció el ceño tiernamente cuando una ráfaga de viento azotó su rostro y giró la cabeza inconscientemente evitando el frio, recayendo su vista al mar. Una borrosa mancha apareció a un par de metros del Sunny y entrecerró los ojos para observar mejor la figura, sus ojos se abrieron completamente una vez supo de qué se trataba.

— ¡Mami! ¡Hay alguien en el agua!

La voz aguda y emocionada del pequeño Monkey D. Alphonse resonó en todo el barco. Corrió rápidamente hasta la escalera y bajó rápidamente a cubierta para observar mejor lo que vio. Asomó curioso su cabeza por la orilla de la barandilla, sintiendo la fría y húmeda madera tocar el puente de su nariz viendo a duras penas hacia el mar.

—De que hablas mocoso… —Zoro se acercó a su lado, con un grueso abrigo negro para abrigarse de la fría tarde. Llegó hasta el lado del pequeño y miró el mar, en busca de la persona. Su ojo se abrió en sorpresa cuando la fría figura de una mujer sobre lo que lucía como un pedazo de madera se acercaba cada vez más al barco.

— ¡HOMBRE AL AGUA! —En menos de un segundo, toda la tripulación estaba de pie en la barandilla, mirando a la extraña figura.

Con su siempre fiel sombrero y el abrigo de capitán que su amada esposa le había regalado, el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja estaba de pie con una mirada de curiosidad a un lado de su hijo.

—Chicos… creo que deberíamos salvarla, ¿No? —Usopp miraba reprochante a sus compañeros, quienes no hacía nada en absoluto.

Saliendo de su trance, el capitán alejó a su amigos de su alrededor y estiró el brazo hacia atrás con una sonrisa divertida. Con el impulso suficiente, el brazo salió disparado del barco y tomó el borde del pedazo de madera donde la mujer estaba, con una risa juguetona el hombre comenzó a devolver el brazo a su estado natural mientras traía consigo a la mujer. Con un fuerte golpe, el pedazo de madera chocó contra la cubierta mostrando a la pálida mujer aferrada a esta. Con un doloroso ruido sordo, la cabeza del capitán rebotó cuando su esposa le dio un golpe desde atrás.

— ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Casi la botas!

— ¿Está viva? —Brook preguntó cuándo el grupo hizo un círculo alrededor de la mujer, observándola detenidamente. Chopper se acercó rápidamente y le tomó el pulso un tanto preocupado.

—Si… pero será mejor llevarla a la enfermería para poder tratarla.

— ¿Será una buena persona?

—Esperemos que al despertar no nos asesine…

— ¡ROBIN! —El grito asustado de todos resonó rápidamente mientras la mujer se reía con suavidad.

Nami rápidamente observó a la mujer curiosa de arriba abajo en busca de algo sospechoso. Observó su rasgada ropa y posó sus ojos en una sobresaliente marca que se veía en su brazo. Dio un par de pasos y tomó el frío brazo de la mujer, identificando de inmediato la tan conocida marca que llevaba impresa en su piel.

— ¿Qué pasa Nami? —Luffy notó el preocupado rostro de su esposa.

—Es… es la marca de los Tenryuubitos.

— ¿Qué? —Franky levantó sus anteojos sorprendido, acercándose al brazo para ver la cicatriz.

—Creía que todo esto de la esclavitud y los Tenryuubitos había desaparecido…. —Susurró tristemente Nami.

—Nami-san, ¿Qué es eso? —La chica observó donde Brook apuntaba y distinguió un pequeño pedazo de genero sobresaliendo desde su cintura. Se estiró rápidamente y sacó el objeto, abriéndolo entre sus manos. Casi destruido por completo, una blanca y ya gris cubierta de barro capa de la marina se alzó ante los ojos atónitos de todos.

— ¿Es… de la marina? —La voz curiosa de Chopper preguntó a su lado.

Con un abrupto suspiro, la mujer abrió los ojos asustada y se sentó para consternación de todos. Posó sus asustados ojos sobre cada uno de los piratas ante ella y se levantó con miedo, levantando las manos ante ella a modo de protección. Respirando con dificultad y a pasos débilmente vacilantes, comenzó a retroceder ante la mirada curiosa de todos.

— ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME HAGAN ALGO! ¡NO LOS DEJARÉ USARME! —Comenzó a gritar histérica. Extrañamente, los rostros frente a ella se le hacía familiares.

—Nosotros no queremos- —Sanji fue cortado a media frase cuando la mujer sacó un pequeño cuchillo de entre sus ropas, alzándolo frente a ella.

— ¡NO SE ACERQUEN!

Miró a cada uno de sus salvadores y su mente comenzó a procesar a los conocidos rostros. Un llamativo y desmarañado sombrero de paja robó su atención y el agarre sobre el cuchillo se debilitó poco a poco. Reconoció de inmediato al capitán del barco, quien con la mirada seria observaba a la desconocida interponiéndose sobre su hijo protectoramente al notar el chuchillo.

—Tu… tu eres Mugiwara no Luffy… eres Monkey D. Luffy… ¿No? —Preguntó en un susurro, calmándose despacio.

—Así es… ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó seriamente.

La mujer rápidamente desvió la vista del capitán a sus tripulantes, yendo de rostro en rostro buscando a alguien. Con el rostro cada vez más calmado, la mujer comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad al notar que ya no estaba en peligro. Su mirada pronto se llenó de miedo cuando notó la anaranjada cabellera de Nami. Soltando el cuchillo de golpe, el tintineante sonido del acero tocando la madera del suelo resonó junto a sus veloces pasos. Corrió hacia la mujer y la tomó de los hombros ante la preocupada mirada de todos.

— ¡¿TU ERES NAMI?! —Le gritó aterrada, sacudiéndola fuertemente.

— ¡HEY! —Luffy se acercó rápidamente con el rostro furioso, alejando a la mujer de su esposa.

— ¡ERES LA GATA LADRONA! ¡DEBES ESCONDERTE!

— ¿Qué?... —Susurró dubitativamente mientras aún permanecía conmocionada ante la brusca acción de la chica. Observó los ojos despavoridos de la mujer y un escalofrío atravesó su corazón al notar la mirada de lástima que le lanzaba mientras Luffy la contenía en sus brazos con ayuda de la fruta de Robin.

— ¡DEBES ESCONDERTE! ¡ESTÁ BUSCANDOTE! ¡MANDO A SUS HOMBRES TRAS DE TI! —Gritaba descontrolada observando a la navegante.

La tripulación observaba atónita todo lo que aquella desconocida les estaba diciendo. Entre los brazos de Robin, Luffy soltó a la mujer y se acercó preocupado a su esposa, seguido de Alphonse.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó medio enfadado, con voz exigente. — ¿Quién está detrás de Nami?

Nami miraba con la boca entreabierta a la mujer forcejeando entre los fuertes brazos a su alrededor. Lucía completamente aterrada mientras le seguía gritando palabra tras palabra. La colorina bajó el rostro a sus manos, observando el símbolo de la marina en el pequeño pedazo de tela que aún sostenía.

— ¡TIENES QUE ESCAPAR NAMI! —Era lo único que gritaba una y otra vez.

— ¿DE QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO? —El capitán perdió la paciencia de la preocupación, gritando duramente para que la mujer se calmara.

— ¡ÉL ES LA MUERTE! —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, cuando cayó bruscamente inconsciente.

El barco quedó en silencio ante la atónita mirada de todos, con la última frase siendo procesadas en sus cabezas. Los ojos de la tripulación se posaron en la preocupada Reina, quien miraba congelada a la mujer ahora inconsciente entre los brazos de la arqueóloga. Al sentir la vista de todos en ella, Nami buscó a su hijo quien estaba agarrado a la faja de su padre asustado por lo que acababa de suceder. Miró a su esposo a los ojos y al ver la preocupación de Luffy, su corazón dio un vuelvo lleno de susto.

 _¿De qué estaba hablando aquella mujer?_

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo un poco corto pero introductorio, por favor comenten y opinen a ver qué tal les parece y sus teorías sobre Nami y lo que ocurre :D ¡Nos leemos! ¡Adiosito!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que se encuentren todos bien! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este Spin-off y les recuerdo dejar sus comentarios para saber que tal les va pareciendo la historia… sin más que decir, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, ¡Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 2**

— ¿Cómo está?

Chopper cerró la puerta de la cocina tras de sí y levantó la mirada del suelo ante la inminente pregunta, encontrándose con la cálida luz de la acogedora cocina. La tripulación estaba sentada en medio de la habitación en el comedor, dándole una mirada llena de preocupación e inquietud. El reno suspiró audiblemente entre el tenso silencio y caminó rápidamente hasta la mesa, sentándose entre la arqueóloga y Brook. A pesar de las altas horas de la noche, nadie se encontraba durmiendo debido a la ajetreada situación en que se encontraban.

—Mejor. Su presión había aumentado considerablemente pero logré estabilizarla. —El reno susurró seriamente y miró la mesa bajo sus tiernas pezuñas. —Tiene heridas bastante feas por todo el cuerpo, no sé qué fue lo que le habrá ocurrido pero definitivamente sus heridas son de golpes.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que habrá sufrido… —Brook levantó su taza de té, suspirando tristemente.

—Me pregunto si es de la marina o no, Nami dijo que tenía un pedazo de capa de algún marino. —Zoro cerró los ojos y se puso de brazos cruzados desde la barra de la cocina. La tintineante luz del comedor y el aroma a comida aún estaban presentes desde la cena hace un par de horas.

—Pero ella no tenía ropa de la marina. ¿Tal vez se infiltró en algún lugar? —Usopp levantó una ceja pensativamente.

—Puede ser, tal vez la marina aún no sabe que ella está en estas condiciones. —Dijo Franky.

—Probablemente. ¿Qué pasa si fue secuestrada? —Robin se inclinó suavemente contra la mesa, con una mano bajo la barbilla mientras sostenía su café con la otra.

— ¿Un secuestro?

—Robin tiene un punto. Cuando despertó comenzó a gritar que no la usáramos, probablemente la querían por algo y teniendo en cuenta el símbolo de los dragones celestiales, lo más obvio es que estuvo esclavizada... —Usopp cruzó los brazos al igual que Zoro, luciendo pensativo.

— ¿Y si es una usuaria? —Franky, con el cabello trenzado en 2, comentó desde el sillón junto a la mesa mirando a todos seriamente.

—Si es así, me gustaría saber de qué tipo. —Chopper miró el techo con el rostro lleno de curiosidad.

—Solo deseo que no sea peligrosa…

—Hablando de usuarios peligrosos… ¿Dónde está Luffy?

—Fue a ver cómo está Nami. Había ido hacer dormir a Alphonse. —Robin dio un bocado al pequeño pastel frente a ella, saboreando el amargo ganache de chocolate.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Sanji preguntó preocupado desde la esquina de la mesa, dando un sorbo de té. —A decir verdad estoy preocupado por ella, ¿Qué habrá querido decir la chica con todo lo que dijo?

—Dijo que era "la muerte". —Brook recalcó con sus huesudos dedos. — ¿Estaba hablando de una persona?

—Dijo que venía tras Nami-san… algún bastardo que nos conozca debe haber visto su belleza…

—Eh, Sanji… no quiero sonar rudo, pero tu teoría es bastante estúpida. —Usopp respondió al cocinero, rendido.

—Como todo lo que dice…

— ¡¿Qué dijiste marimo?! —Sanji se puso de pie como un resorte, golpeando la mesa y mirando furioso al espadachín.

—Me refería a que somos la tripulación del actual Rey Pirata. Todo el mundo nos conoce, no podemos sacar conclusión alguna sin tener sospechosos. —La mirada atenta de todos se posó en el tirador, quien hablaba seriamente. —Nuestro círculo de enemigos es mucho más grande que hace 10 años…

—Tal vez quien está tras esto está detrás de Luffy-san. Probablemente quiera a Nami-san para llegar a él.

—Brook tiene razón, tal vez quiera a la bruja para asustarlo. —Zoro miró a Robin, quien pensativamente mantenía el silencio.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué quiere a Nami y no a Alphonse? —Franky comentó jugando con las trenzas en su cabeza. —No digo que Nami no sea importante para él, pero Al sería mucho más fácil de atacar en un descuido a diferencia de Nami, ella pondría resistencia.

—Muy pocos saben de la existencia del pequeño Alphonse… Nami-san y Luffy-san siempre lo mantienen bajo el ojo público para evitar este tipo de situaciones, así que lo veo poco probable. —Brook disolvió la teoría del ciborg.

— ¿Y si quieren a Nami por su talento de navegación? Todos sabemos que su don es único. Si se la llevan no podremos ir a ningún lugar a pesar de tener sus mapas completamente detallados, el mar del Grand Line está en constante cambio y alguien como ella es la navegante ideal para cualquier tripulación. —Robin sorbió un poco de café y dejó la tasa delicadamente en la mesa, devolviendo las curiosas miradas.

—Robin-chan tiene razón… pero sigo diciendo que la quieren por su belle- —No terminó de hablar cuando el mango de la Katana de Zoro quedó estampado en su cabeza.

— ¡Yohoho! Si esa es la verdadera razón, nuestro enemigo tiene buen gusto… me pregunto si Nami-san me dejará ver sus- —La otra Katana de Zoro se enterró entre su afro.

—Supongo que lo más probable es que la quieran por su talento, pero todos sabemos que Luffy no dejará que nada le pase, ¿No?

* * *

—Mami… ¿Vas a estar bien?

—Claro que si cariño, mami es fuerte. —Nami arropó dulcemente a su pequeño en la cama matrimonial. Con todo lo sucedido, la mejor opción era que el pequeño durmiera junto a sus padres en caso de alguna emergencia. —No dejaré que nada me pase ni mucho menos a ti…

— ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa mujer? —El pequeño la miraba curioso entre medio de las abrigadoras sábanas con solo su cabeza asomando de la cama. La cálida luz de la lámpara junto a la cama le daba un tierno aspecto, junto a la casi misma mirada de su inocente padre a excepción de sus achocolatados ojos. La colorina pasó sus dedos por su negro cabello y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Nada Al, ahora a dormir. Mañana será un día ocupado y tienes que descansar.

— ¿Tía Robin me dará tareas?

—Sip, así que debes estudiar. —El pequeño le dio un aburrido puchero, haciendo reír a la navegante. — Tienes que aprender cosas nuevas, ¿No querrás ser tonto como tu padre?

— ¡Hey! ¡Escuche eso!

Luffy habló con molestia falsa desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observando toda la escena con una silenciosa sonrisa. Nami saltó del susto y giró su rostro hacia la puerta, dándole una cálida mirada a su esposo. El capitán caminó con alegría y se sentó junto a la colorina, completamente relajado. Suspiró con fuerza y se lanzó juguetonamente tras su espalda, cayendo sobre el pequeño niño.

— ¡Es cierto! Eres un tonto… —El pequeño miró molesto a su padre y se corrió rápidamente, haciendo caer a Luffy.

— ¿Por qué lo dices mocoso? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, ganándose un golpe de su esposa en la frente.

—Rompiste el robot que tío Franky me había dado… tonto… —Susurró tiernamente abrazando a su madre y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Luffy miró molesto la escena y se lanzó hacia el pequeño alejándolo de la navegante.

— ¿A quién le dices tonto? Recuerda que soy tu padre… —Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y con una maliciosa sonrisa, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su cálida barriga.

Con una amorosa sonrisa, Nami observaba la interacción de ambos en silencio. Miró a su hijo riendo descabelladamente ante el toque molesto de Luffy y luego observó al pelinegro mayor sonriendo alegremente al escuchar los sonidos de su pequeño. Recordó como su capitán estaba haciendo casi el mismo juego de cosquillas que hizo con ella esa misma mañana y como si un charco de agua fría callera sobre ella, recordó lo ocurrido hace un par de horas. Sintió su pecho oprimirse al recordar las palabras de aquella extraña mujer. Frio llegó desde su espalda y un escalofrío incontrolable recorrió su cabeza.

 _Él es la muerte._ ¿A qué se refería?

Sin darse cuenta, estaba conteniendo la respiración y su expresión de cálida alegría había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por miedo y confusión. Luffy desvió su mirada levemente del pequeño y detuvo abruptamente su juego al ver la asustadiza mirada de su esposa, posada en la cama.

— ¿Nami? —Susurró confundido. El pequeño dejó de reír y miró a su madre igual de curioso por el inesperado cambio de su padre.

Con un leve jadeo, la mujer salió de sus pensamientos y observó a ambos, completamente en silencio. Se puso de pie con lentitud y sacó al pequeño del agarre de su padre volviéndolo a arropar entre las tibias sábanas de la cama, dejando a ambos atónitos por su cambio.

—Ya es tarde… mañana podrán jugar más tiempo. —Les sonrió levemente, intentando esconder su preocupación. Se inclinó sobre Al y le dio un beso de despedida en su fría frente, susurrando. —Buenas noches cariño.

Luffy estiró una mano y la posó sobre el cabello de su hijo, sacudiéndolo juguetonamente a modo de buenas noches para darse una vuelta y salir de la habitación. La navegante siguió a su marido en silencio y cerró la puerta dándole una última mirada al pequeño antes de desaparecer.

* * *

La noche estrellada fue como una refrescante lluvia sobre el corazón apretado de la joven pirata. Mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del barco, aspiró el salado aroma del mar y exhaló bruscamente al sentir las fuertes manos de su esposo atrapar su cintura con cariño desde atrás. Sintió el lento respirar de su pareja en su anaranjado cabello y una risa enamorada salió de su garganta incontrolablemente. Luffy aferró su cintura con mayor fuerza y la levantó traviesamente por el aire, provocando una fuerte carcajada en su esposa. Una rápida vuelta por el fresco viento y un minuto después, la tenía entre sus cálidos brazos protectoramente, sintiendo el miedo que minutos atrás intentaba esconder.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le susurró junto a su oído, posando su cabeza en la clavícula de la colorina.

—Si… —El silencio que Luffy le devolvió la hizo sentir incomoda, sabiendo perfectamente que el pelinegro se había dado cuenta de su descarada mentira. Aún entre sus brazos, la mujer se relajó notoriamente acariciando el cabello azabache chocando contra su mejilla. —A decir verdad… estoy preocupada.

— ¿Por lo que dijo aquella mujer? —Volvió a susurrar, girando levemente su rostro para mirarla.

—Si. —Respondió inmediatamente. —Digo, parecía que estaba bastante segura de lo que estaba hablando…

—Sabes que podrías ser mentira, ¿No? —Nami permaneció en silencio un par de segundos antes de devolverle la mirada preocupada.

— ¿Y… si lo que dice es cierto?

—Nunca dejaría que algo te pasara Nami. —Lleno de convicción, el chico levantó su cabeza y miró a su mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé, pero-

—No. —La interrumpió bruscamente.

—Luff-

—Silencio.

—Per- —Su boca fue cerrada por un inesperado dedo de su marido sobre sus labios.

—Dije silencio. —Luffy cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Sacó el dedo de los labios de Nami y soltó una fuerte risotada. —No debes preocuparte Nami, hemos estado juntos desde hace casi 10 años y sabes el montón de traseros que he pateado, ¿No? ¡Shishishi!

—Por supuesto que lo sé cariño pero-

— ¿Por qué desconfías de mí? —Su sonrisa desapareció y un puchero se alzó desde las comisuras de sus labios, sacando a luz la infantil personalidad que aún persistía en el chico.

—No desconfío de ti Luffy. —Nami miró triste los profundos ojos soñadores del hombre frente a ella. —Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupada por Alphonse.

— ¿Al? —Preguntó confundido, girando su cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa si quieren llevárselo? —Soltó bruscamente, como si hubiera soltado una carga dentro de su corazón. — ¿Qué pasa si alguien viene tras él?

—Nadie sabe sobre Alphonse… no debes preocuparte.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Un molesto picor comenzó a nacer desde la comisura de los achocolatados ojos de Nami. Sintió un doloroso nudo en su garganta y su voz comenzó a romperse poco a poco. — ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que nadie sabe sobre él? Hemos sido tan descuidados últimamente que-

—Nami. —La llamó bruscamente para detener su nervioso discurso. Alzó ambas manos y las colocó con delicadeza en las mejillas de su esposa, acariciando con sus pulgares su pálida piel. —Tranquilízate… aún no sabemos nada. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es ella.

El picor de los ojos de Nami se fue tan rápido como había llegado y el latido de su corazón comenzó a disminuir continuamente ante el contacto de las manos de Luffy sobre sus mejillas. Soltó el aire contenido en su pecho y cerró los ojos al sentir la frente de su esposo contra la suya, dándole apoyo.

—Nami… Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, pero sabes que tú y Al son mis tesoros. —La navegante sintió el suave respirar del hombre contra su rostro, tranquilizándola. —No dejaré que nada les ocurra, por que estaré ahí con ustedes…

Luffy inclinó su rostro con lentitud juntando sus labios con los de su navegante. Con un beso lento y pausado, el chico logró transmitirle todo lo que necesitaba contar. Amor, apoyo y sobre todo, protección. Con un simple beso Nami se sintió resguardada por el hombre más fuerte de todos los mares. No había más palabras que decir, simplemente los labios de su marido eran todo lo que necesitaba para saber que era la mujer más protegida, ni más ni menos que por el mismísimo Rey Pirata.

—Eres una mujer fuerte, Nami. Eres la Reina de los Piratas, ¿Acaso eso no te dice más que suficiente? ¡Shishishi! —Susurró con una alegre sonrisa contra sus labios.

Claro que era fuerte. Su navegante era una de las mujeres más poderosas de su generación. La Reina Pirata había ganado su título por su inteligencia y poder por sobre su matrimonio. Era dueña de los mares por su perseverancia y valentía. Sabía que podía ser una cobarde muchas veces, pero seguía siendo aquella tacaña muchacha dispuesta a luchar por sus ideales y por quienes amaba. Su inteligencia era indiscutible y mucho menos su tenacidad.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el pecho de Nami se infló de ego ante las últimas palabras de su marido. Después de todo, era la Reina de los Piratas. Era aquella mujer capaz de dejar a muchos arrodillados ante tan solo su belleza, capaz de asustar hasta al espadachín más fuerte de la tierra, madre del niño más valiente y energético de todos, y por sobre todo, la mujer capaz de dejar débil hasta a el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Muchas veces lo olvidaba, pero ella era capaz de muchas cosas.

—Gracias, Luffy. —Con tan simples palabras, su marido era capaz de transmitirle la energía y apoyo que tanto le hacía falta.

* * *

Para ese entonces, nadie sabía que hasta el hombre más fuerte sería capaz de perder lo que más amaba.

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que esa frase del final los haya dejado confusos, ¡Shishishi! Ojalá que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo y les aviso que probablemente mañana subiré otro más (junto a otro de mi historia principal) c: ¡Adiosito!**

 **P.D: ¿Leyeron el capítulo nuevo del Manga? ¡Robin se veía hermosaaaaaaa! (No comentaré más para no decir Spoilers a aquellos que no lo leen… aun que se lo están perdiendo :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Lo siento por tenerlos tan abandonados… se me había descompuesto el pc y no podía escribir nada. Lo que sí, debo decir que avancé bastante con la historia, tengo todas las ideas escritas y la historia general lista para ser explayada. Así que no se asusten, no la he dejado abandonada. Les traigo un capítulo más corto, pero en el próximo empieza la acción, se los prometo. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 3**

Bostezando cansadamente, Nami frotó sus ojos y se removió bajo las sábanas tras una lenta y larga noche. No había trasnochado así desde que Alphonse era un bebé y la sensación de inseguridad no había logrado detenerse del todo a pesar de las amables palabras de su esposo la última noche. Mirando el techo, se preguntó qué hora era por lo que miró a su alrededor para encontrar la tenue luz del sol desde los bordes de la oscura cortina. Había pasado la noche completa durmiendo a pequeños momentos ya que una extraña sensación de acechamiento la incomodaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Los ronquidos de su hijo y esposo resonaban tras su espalda y la hacían reír suavemente alejándola de sus pensamientos. Giró su cuerpo con delicadeza para no despertar a los hombres a su lado y observó sonriente a ambos, quienes en la misma posición, roncaban audiblemente con la barriga expuesta a la fría mañana y una cómica burbuja saliendo de sus narices mientras se rascaban el estómago. La colorina rio silenciosamente al ver tal palo de tal astilla y salió de la cama, colocándose un abrigador albornoz para cubrirse de la fría mañana.

Una helada brisa corrió dentro de la habitación, por lo que inclinándose cubrió a sus amados con la ropa de cama. Con su pijama largo, el albornoz rosa y pantuflas a juego, caminó hacia el baño para darse una cálida ducha. Franky había adaptado las habitaciones para los actuales arreglos dentro de la tripulación, por lo que el baño estaba conectado a la habitación matrimonial que compartía con su capitán. Los cuartos de hombres y mujeres habían desaparecido completamente para ser reemplazados por 3 habitaciones; el cuarto matrimonial de ella y Luffy, el cuarto de Robin y Zoro (quienes habían estado saliendo hace casi 10 años) y la habitación remodelada de chicos donde Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Sanji y su pequeño Alphonse dormían.

Era una fría mañana dentro del Grand Line, pero gracias a la ayuda de su querido don un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuello le indicaba que el clima iba a cambiar abruptamente durante los próximos minutos. Decidiendo por un conjunto más ligero y primaveral, la mujer entró en el baño para comenzar con su rutina, olvidándose momentáneamente de la preocupación que la invadía.

* * *

El delicioso olor a tocino y tostadas invadía las fosas nasales de toda la tripulación. Franky untaba un par de donas dentro de su negro y cargado café acompañado de Robin, quien sonriendo divertida observaba a Luffy y Alphonse pelear por la comida seguidos de un par de fuertes golpes de la verdadera capitana, esposa y madre. Sanji seguía friendo comida para sus ruidosos Nakamas insultándose sutilmente con Zoro, que desde la mesa le exigía el desayuno que aun rencorosamente no le había servido. Brook tomaba su cálido té mientras echaba vistazos a la entrada de la cocina, esperando al pequeño doctor que había ido a revisar a su paciente. Como Nami había predicho, el clima había dado un vuelco completo y el cálido sol hacía un equivalente contraste con la húmeda brisa del mar, por lo que la tripulación había cambiado sus ropas a telas más primaverales.

—Nami… ¿Te sientes más tranquila? —Robin preguntó dulcemente desde frente suyo. La colorina le dio una cálida sonrisa y asintió lentamente.

Un suave estruendo sonó fuera de la habitación y todas las miradas se giraron hasta el dudoso sonido. Las pequeñas pisadas de Chopper venían acompañadas de las lejanas voces que venían acercándose cada vez más hacia la cocina.

—Te digo que debes recostarte… aún estás muy débil.

—Estoy bien, enserio.

—Yo soy el doctor aquí, debes hacerme caso… —Le decía el reno en un intento de ser severo.

—Gracias por preocuparte doctor, pero me encuentro mejor.

—Que me digas doctor no me hará feliz, idiota. —Respondió melódicamente llevando abajo su severidad.

Las voces se aceraron cada vez hasta que la puerta se abrió rebelando al pequeño doctor y la extraña paciente que se encontraba atendiendo. Las voces dentro de la cocina se callaron abruptamente y las precavidas miradas de todos se posaron en la misteriosa mujer que habían encontrado hace unas horas antes, ahora totalmente recompuesta.

Ya que se encontraba vendada y completamente despierta, la tripulación pudo admirar mejor de quién se trataba aquel extraño desconocido. De pie desde la puerta, una bella chica en sus diecitantos años con larga cabellera negra y ojos verdes miraba incómodamente a quienes la observaban. Su ropa había sido cambiada por la de Nami; un viejo pijama adornaba su delgado y maltratado cuerpo mientras que sus mejillas teñidas de rosa hacían contraste con su pálido rostro. Era una linda chica, pero su aspecto bastante desaliñado y descuidado daba un sentimiento lastimoso para cualquiera.

—Hum… Hola. —Habló en un tono bajo, casi susurrante. Intimidada ante la famosa tripulación sentada frente a ella, dio un pequeño paso atrás esperando la respuesta de alguien.

Luffy, quien había fruncido el ceño con cautela, no había detenido su boca de masticar los trozos de tocino del plato de sus Nakamas a pesar de mirar a la mujer amenazantemente. No había olvidado la alterada reacción ni como había sacudido a su esposa como una muñeca de trapo.

La joven chica tragó audiblemente al chocar miradas con el capitán, sintiendo un molesto cosquilleo en su cuero cabelludo advirtiéndole del peligroso pelinegro. Luffy mantuvo su mirada por un par de segundos, volviéndose minutos para la asustada mujer.

Tras un incómodo silencio, sus Nakamas observaban el intercambio impacientes y confusos de lo que Luffy haría. El chico con cabello azabache soltó un audible bufido y comenzó a carcajearse inesperablemente. Nami alzó una ceja en confusión y miró a su marido extrañada. Para ella, Luffy siempre ha sido extraño, pero desde un principio había admirado la capacidad de su marido de saber elegir a sus amistades y camaradas, el capitán siempre había sido capaz de diferenciar a la gente de buen corazón como él.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Dijo el pelinegro entre risas, retomando su tarea de robar comida a los demás excepto, como siempre, a su esposa y la arqueóloga.

—Rei… Ito Rei. —Susurró anonadada por la bipolar actitud del Rey Pirata.

— ¡Siéntate aquí, Rei-chwan! —Sanji exclamó desde la mesa, con ojos en corazón y bailando enamoradamente. — ¡Te haré un delicioso desayuno!

Aún insegura, Rei pasó su mirada entre todos los tripulantes y se detuvo en el pequeñito sentado sobre el regazo de la Gata Ladrona. Un niño de menos de 5 años, con una cálida y pura sonrisa, cabello azabache y ojos achocolatados. A decir de la cercanía que compartía con la colorina y los rasgos parecidos al capitán de los Mugiwara, podía asumir confiadamente que se trataba de sus padres. El niño le dio una alegre sonrisa y la tensión en el aire desapareció por arte de magia, sin darse cuenta que una sonrisa de tranquilidad apareció en su rostro lleno de inquietud.

Minutos más tarde, todos comían alegremente como antes, a excepción de cierto espadachín y la nueva compañía a bordo. Sanji dejó un plato de sopa, tostadas y tocino además de diversos pastelillos al centro de la mesa y distintos jugos naturales para que la chica eligiera libremente. Con una risita nerviosa y el cuerpo temblando de timidez, la chica tomó la comida que deseaba y se la zambulló en un instante bajo la atónita mirada de todos.

Sin verlo venir, la chica comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, volviendo a retomar el silencio incómodo y tenso de antes. Con las manos temblorosas, Rei saboreaba un pastel de crema junto a un jugo de manzana fresco. Las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas e intentaba aguantar los sollozos que querían escapar de su garganta. Su cabello negro cubría su rostro y lo agachó aún con los cubiertos en su mano, escondiendo sus penas.

— ¿Rei-san? —A su lado, Robin preguntó curiosa. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Está rico… gracias por todo... —Susurró con la voz apenas audible.

Sin haber comido durante probablemente días, la tripulación entendió la profundidad de sus palabras y le dieron una cálida sonrisa. Zoro, quien no había tocado bocado alguno, seguía con los brazos cruzados en la esquina de la mesa y mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido y mirada de pocos amigos. Carraspeando a toda voz, las miradas se posaron en el molesto espadachín y Rei detuvo su sollozo mirándolo aterrada.

—Sé que la tripulación tiene un buen corazón y acoge a cualquier ser humano o de otro planeta con los brazos abiertos sin cuestionar nada y eso no va a cambiar porque es la esencia de nuestra tripulación... —Dijo mirando directamente a la muchacha. La examinó en silencio un par de minutos y sus ojos se posaron en la colorina a un lado suyo, quien entendió inmediatamente a donde el espadachín quería llegar. —Pero voy a ir directamente al grano niña. ¿Eres de la marina?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por la acusación y dejó los cubiertos en la mesa, sintiendo las miradas sobre ella.

—No. —Respondió de inmediato, mirando uno por uno a los demás. —No soy parte de la marina.

—Nuestra navegante encontró un pedazo de un abrigo de la marina entra tus bolsillos cuando te encontramos ayer. —Nami levantó el pedazo de tela entregándoselo rápidamente. Rei lo alzó frente a sus ojos pero su expresión seguía confusa.

—Lo siento… pero no recuerdo de donde salió.

— ¿Recuerdas algo antes de despertar en la enfermería? —Preguntó Chopper.

—No, perdón. —Cerró los ojos momentáneamente intentando recordar pero se dio por vencida al sentirse bloqueada. —Solo recuerdo que estaba en el mar sobre una especia de tabla… luego me desmayé. Fue gracias a ustedes que logré salvarme.

—Mi hijo te vio a lo lejos sobre un trozo de madera. Así que es gracias a él que pudimos salvarte ¡Shishishi!

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? —Rei le dio una dulce sonrisa, apoyándose en la mesa con su antebrazo.

—Monkey D. Alphonse. —Rio tiernamente.

—Bueno Al-chan, muchas gracias por salvarme.

— ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada… sobre lo que dijiste ayer? —Nami, quien no había hecho gesto alguno desde el inicio del desayuno, habló lentamente con la vista fija sobre ella.

—No, lo siento.

—Está bien. —La colorina le sonrió dulcemente, pero con su corazón intranquilo.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que dejemos a Rei-san descansar por el momento. —Brook detuvo el interrogatorio volviendo a su delicioso té. —Pero antes de terminar… Rei-san, ¿Podrí-

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, pervertido! —Sanji le dio una fuerte patada en el cráneo por detrás.

—Mira quién lo dice… aparte de pedófilos- —Zoro habló por lo bajo, ganándose una patada en la cabeza.

Rei miró a su alrededor el agradable ambiente familiar, y simplemente rio.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿De dónde eres Rei? —Luffy, sentado en su lugar especial, miraba a la pensante chica apoyada en el borde mirando el océano.

Habían pasado un par de horas y el interrogatorio a la nueva tripulante se había detenido, pero Nami había insistido en intentar averiguar de donde era para dirigir el nuevo curso.

—Vivo en un pueblo cerca del Cuartel General de la Marina. Mi madre es vendedora de ropa y telas en base a hilos de- ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! —El capitán roncaba fuertemente sin apoyo alguno, con su sombrero cayendo sobre la espalda.

—Luffy siempre es así, lo siento por eso.

Nami llegó a su lado riendo suavemente. Rei apreció a la chica a su lado y se sorprendió al ver lo bella que era. Había visto ciento de veces su cartel en todos lados al igual de toda la tripulación. Su anaranjada cabeza portaba casi los 500 millones de belis, mientras que su esposo llevaba consigo casi los 2 millones y medio. Ahora, con 30 años, la Gata Ladrona era una mujer escultural y elegante. Su cabello era mucho más largo que en su juventud y sus rasgos adolecentes cambiaron a los de una hermosa mujer frágil y delicada. Con unos jeans ajustados, tacones anaranjados y una blusa blanca dejando sus hombros al descubierto, Rei podía decir que aquella mujer ni aparentaba ser una de las piratas más temidas de todos los mares, pareja del actual Rey Pirata.

— Él nunca se ha interesado mucho en la historia ni el pasado de la gente… suele ignorarlos por completo. —Sonrió divertida al verlo dormido.

— ¿Entonces como pretende conocer a las personas en realidad?

—Luffy tiene sus maneras… —Le respondió sonriente. —Escuché que vivías cerca del Red Line, ya que la actual base marina está ahí supongo ¿No?

—En efecto. Vengo de un pueblo pequeño llamado _Kaitei_ a un par de millas del Red Line, aquí en el Grand Line. Nos especializamos en telas e hilos, por lo que al ser productores estamos custodiados por el gobierno mundial...

—Bueno, nos dirigíamos hacia la Isla Sabaody a visitar a un amigo nuestro… vamos a atravesar el Red Line, por lo que podríamos dejarte en algún puerto cerca de ahí. No podemos llevarte directamente, sabes la relación que tenemos con la Marina… lo siento.

—No, está bien. Muchas gracias, Nami-san.

Al escuchar su nombre, la colorina recordó inmediatamente lo ocurrido ayer. El miedo a lo desconocido y la extraña reacción de la chica al verla entre la multitud cuando la rescataron. Su rostro se volvió serio y miró directamente al mar frente a ella, apoyando sus antebrazos en la barandilla del barco.

—Rei-chan... ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

—Bueno, ¿Quién no conocería a la tripulación del Rey Pirata? En mi pueblo está lleno de carteles sobre ustedes. —La chica exclamaba alegre mirando a la mujer, pero su ánimo bajó inmediatamente al notar la seria actitud de Nami.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer, cuando te encontramos… dijiste mi nombre y que la muerte venía por mí. —Mirando al mar, Nami no pudo notar el asustadizo rostro de Rei, quien apretaba la barandilla del barco fuertemente. Con los nudillos blancos, la pelinegra aguantaba la respiración. — ¿Enserio no recuerdas nada? Me tomaste de los hombros y me sacudiste diciendo que me debía esconder, Luffy se enojó bastante por ello…

—Lo siento… —Susurró tristemente.

—Solo lo decía porque estoy preocupada. —Nami giró su rostro a la chica y antes de poder descubrir la asustadiza mirada de Rei, ella ya la había cambiado. —Estoy asustada por Al, y no sé si creer lo que decías… no me malinterpretes, pareces una buena chica, pero… lo que decías ayer sonaba descabellado.

— ¡Si! No… no tienen que hacerme caso… probablemente fue porque estaba asustada… debí haber actuado loca por lo mal que me sentía… —Rio nerviosamente, evitando la mirada de la navegante.

— ¿Y qué hay de la marca de los Dragones Celestiales? —Preguntó súbitamente, deteniendo la nerviosa risa de Rei. La actitud tímida y nerviosa de la chica cambió a terror y angustia. Al ver su actitud, Nami inmediatamente se arrepintió de preguntarle tan inesperadamente de eso. —Perdón, no fue mi intención-

—No. Ustedes salvaron mi vida, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responder sus preguntas. —Le interrumpió suavemente. Tocó su tatuaje con dolor y comenzó a hablar. —Cuando era pequeña un grupo de contrabandistas atacó mi pueblo; decidieron subastarme en una casa de subastas en el West Blue y volví a llegar al Red Line a una familia de Tenryuubitos en Mary Geoise. Estuve bastantes años como esclava… pero gracias a la Gran Guerra derrocaron del poder a los Tenryuubitos y liberaron a las víctimas de esclavitud.

—Lo siento por eso…

—No, tranquila. Ya pasó… así que ahora estoy bien. —Rei mantenía la vista baja, susurrando más para sí que para la mujer a su lado. —No debo temer… ahora estoy a salvo…

* * *

— ¿Así que vamos a dejarla en un puerto cerca de ahí? —Franky preguntó de brazos cruzados recostado en el sillón.

El grupo de piratas se había reunido en el acuario a excepción de Alphonse, quien ahora dormía en su habitación, y Rei que se encontraba en la enfermería. Era pasada la medianoche, le habían dado un corto tur a la chica por el barco y el día había pasado rápidamente. Con la habitación iluminada, los Mugiwara se encontraban conversando sobre la próxima parada. La navegante se había dedicado a contarles su corta conversación con la chica.

—Sí, todos sabemos que aunque la Marina ya no nos persigue tan intensamente como en la Era anterior… debemos ser cuidadosos. Aún tenemos recompensas sobre nuestras cabezas y algunos crímenes que no nos dejaron impunes, sumados a un par de cosas que hemos hecho ahora último.

—Como la paliza que le dio Luffy al comandante del North Blue… —Usopp dijo al instante.

—O la revolución que causó Luffy en el West Blue por los impuestos… —Siguió Zoro.

—O el banquete de la Marina que arruinó Luffy en el East Blue… —Terminó Chopper.

— ¡Todos esos lo merecían! —Exclamó el acusado recostado en el regazo de Nami, con un puchero miraba a todos herido falsamente.

— ¡A lo que quería llegar! —Interrumpió la colorina. —Era que no iremos a su pueblo directamente, debemos buscar algún puerto seguro para que pueda llegar a salvo. Parece una buena chica, me sentiría mal dejarla por sí sola y que algo le pasara…

—Tienes razón, hablé con ella y se siente a salvo con nosotros, debemos cuidarla. —Robin habló con una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces buscaré una ruta y algún pueblo tranquilo para que podamos desembarcar, además nos servirá para comprar provisiones… ayer hice un chequeo y nos estamos quedando cortos de cola. Sanji, ¿Podrías hacer una lista de comida para comprar?

— ¡Déjamelo a mí Nami-swaaaan!

—Entonces tenemos una nueva ruta asegurada, ¡Yohohoho!

— Aún no me fio de ella… —Zoro habló enojado ganando una divertida risita de Robin.

—Bien chicos, ¡A descansar por hoy! —Luffy les dio una alegre sonrisa.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta en medio de la oscura noche, Rei escuchaba atentamente lo que hablaban. Con el cabello tapando su rostro, escondía el miedo y la culpa que estaba sintiendo. Las risas desde dentro del acuario la hacían sentirse culpable y el recuerdo del pequeño Alphonse la hizo sentir peor. Dio un fuerte suspiro tembloroso y caminó rápidamente hacia la enfermería, escapando así del pequeño doctor que iba a revisarla en esos mismos momentos y de la mentira que estaba cometiendo.

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No olvides de comentar que les parece, ¡Hasta la próxima! Marigrin fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historias, sin mucho que decir, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 4**

— ¡No escaparas de mí!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Shishishi! —Alphonse giró hacia él y sacó la lengua juguetonamente a su padre, un gesto que hizo sonreír al capitán.

 _Igual a Nami_. Luffy sonrió divertido.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Alphonse se escapó en dirección a las escaleras mientras su padre venía detrás riendo maliciosamente. El pequeñito reía tiernamente mientras se afirmaba de la barandilla en un intento de arrancar y subir hacia donde podía refugiarse de las cosquillas. Subía escalón por escalón a paso lento mientras que el capitán avanzaba despacio y fingiendo cansancio para que su pobre hijo no callera de las escaleras al jugar. Cuando el piececito del niño alcanzó la madera de la segunda cubierta una gran sombra cubrió su cuerpo y miró sobre él. Nami, de pie con las manos en la cintura, miraba a padre e hijo seriamente.

—Mamá… —Susurró nerviosamente devolviéndole la mirada. Detrás escuchó a su padre llegar a su lado, deteniéndose al percatarse de Nami.

La mujer tras un par de segundos en silencio cambió su rostro completamente en una maliciosa sonrisa. Antes de que el niño pudiera escapar al notar la fechoría de su madre, Nami lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a darle pequeños y sonoros besos por todo su rostro para diversión del capitán. Al escuchaba la risa de su padre y un minuto después sintió como el pelinegro lo tomaba en sus brazos mientras su madre comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. Las tiernas risas del pequeño príncipe resonaban en todo el barco.

Tras aburrirse de tanto cariño, el pequeño logró soltarse del agarre de su padre y escapó rápidamente entre risas agitadas, intentando seguir el juego con su padre. Antes de irse, Luffy miró a su navegante con una gran sonrisa.

—Nami, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Calculo que mañana en la tarde… la marea sigue muy calmada y el viento no nos favorece, así que tardaremos un poco más. —Respondió con su dedo sobre sus labios, pensado.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían iniciado la nueva ruta. Devolverse por el Grand Line no era tarea fácil por el horrible clima que conllevaba, pero con la navegante apropiada, era pan comido. A pesar de haber estado medianamente cerca de su nuevo destino, había decidido tomarse las cosas con calma para que Rei pudiera sanar y relacionarse con la tripulación.

— ¡Iré a avisarle a los demás! —El pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente a su esposa y cuando estuvo a centímetros de besarla el sonido de asco sonó a un lado de ellos.

— ¡No hagan eso! —Dijo Al con un tierno puchero, aferrado a la barandilla de la escalera.

— ¿Tienes algún problema jovencito? —Nami lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ocultando su diversión.

— No quiero un hermano. —Dijo nuevamente con su triste puchero. Al estar de pie a un lado de ellos, la madre no logró evitar enternecerse con su estatura e inocencia. Para un niño de 4 años que recién está aprendiendo la naturaleza de las cosas, le resultaba sumamente adorable.

Luffy explotó en risa y tomó su estómago para aliviar el dolor que se estaba acumulando. La reprochante mirada de Nami se posó sobre él y el hombre no pudo evitar reír más fuerte aún. El pequeño miraba curioso a su padre preguntándose qué fue lo extraño que dijo.

—No debes reírte… —La colorina frunció los labios divertida, aun mirando a su esposo reír histéricamente. —Antes de estar conmigo ni siquiera sabías de dónde venían los bebés, Luffy.

— ¿De dónde vienen? —Al preguntó con su suave e infantil voz y enormes ojos de curiosidad. La risa de Luffy se detuvo y un ataque de tos atacó su garganta. Nami palmeó suavemente su espalda riéndose de él, mientras que el capitán se secaba las lágrimas de risa entre tos.

— ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a avisarle a los demás cuando llegaremos? —Nami intentó cambiar el tema en medio de una cálida sonrisa. —Tal vez tu tío Sanji pueda darte una merienda mientras prepara el banquete…

— ¡SI! —El pequeño saltó de arriba abajo alegremente, se afirmó de la barandilla y bajó suavemente la escalera para no caerse. Sus pequeñas zapatillas tocaban los escalones a un ritmo ligero hasta que desapareció por las escaleras bajando a cubierta.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo también quiero merienda! —Luffy exclamó con un puchero infantil. Nami tomó su mano entre risas y lo empujó a las escaleras para ir a la cocina junto a Alphonse. —Espera, ¡¿BANQUETE?!

—Hay que despedir a Rei de algún modo.

* * *

 _En una lejana Isla del South Blue, días antes._

El debilucho y bajito científico observaba los papeles esparcidos por el escritorio. Tomando hoja tras hoja examinaba los pasos realizados en la investigación. Tomó su rubio y largo cabello en una alta coleta y subió los anteojos del puente de su nariz con el ceño fruncido. Los bellos en su barbilla y las ojeras bajo sus azulados ojos demostraban los días que había pasado sin descansar en lo absoluto. Con lápiz en mano resaltó algunos puntos en el informe y el fuerte golpe de la puerta hizo que el lápiz se deslizara incontrolablemente por la hoja del susto. Dando un molesto bufido, el hombre se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? —Con la mirada de aburrimiento, el joven hombre observó sin expresión alguna al amontonado grupo de hombres frente a su puerta. A pesar de tener un aspecto completamente amenazante, el hombre no sentía miedo alguno. La mayoría de ellos vestían simplemente, pero los lujosos abrigos sobre sus espaldas indicaban el dinero que poseían.

—Venimos de parte de Souta-sama, Sr. Jensu. —Uno de los hombres alzó una carta al rubio científico. Este la tomó en su mano y rápidamente la abrió para leer el contenido. —Nos mandó a informarle que desea que transfiera su trabajo al Grand Line.

El rubio leyó ávidamente el documento en sus manos y observó un par de fotografías que venían en el sobre. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de la cantidad de dinero dentro del sobre y sonrió levemente satisfecho.

—Esa suma es solo la mitad del primer pago.

— ¿Primer… pago? —Habló incrédulo, mirando al hombre que le hablaba.

—El dinero será suyo si acepta terminar el trabajo que se le propuso, es por eso que quiere que vaya al Grand Line. Souta-sama diseñó un laboratorio para que puede avanzar en su investigación. —El matón habló alegremente, pero su actitud severa y amenazante salió a relucir. — Pero, si no acepta el trabajo, sabe que pasar-

—Iré con ustedes. —Interrumpió el serio y cansado hombre. A pesar de la inminente amenaza y probablemente su cercana muerte, el científico seguía sin sentir una pizca de miedo, en cambio, la imagen de ser rodeado de dinero lo tentaba de sobremanera.

Observó a los altos hombres frente a él, quienes le indicaron el barco recubierto de _Kairouseki_ en el pequeño puerto del pueblo. Su casa, que se encontraba en lo alto de un cerro en aquel casi deshabitado pueblo, se veía minúscula en comparación al protuberante barco.

—Lo estaremos esperando, Sr. Jensu.

—Bien. —Regresando a por sus cosas, el hombre sonrió para sí.

 _Será un honor trabajar contigo, Souta._

* * *

 _En el Grand Line, Actualidad._

— ¿Y el equipo que envié?

Souta miraba con recelo al nervioso hombre frente a él. Sentado en el elegante sillón, mantenía una mano en su mejilla y su codo en el apoya brazos con la expresión de pocos amigos. Manteniendo un tenso contacto con la mirada del hombre, solo lograba aterrorizarlo más.

—Lograron seguirles el rastro. El equipo está esperando en el pueblo para efectuar el plan, Señor. Llegarán durante la tarde de mañana.

— ¿Y qué hay de la muchacha? ¿Lograron encontrarla?

—N-No… Souta-sama… p-pero están siguiendo su rastro. —Nervioso, juntaba sus manos hablando lentamente para no descontrolar a su amo. —Sospechamos que se fue en dirección al Red Line…

— ¿Sospechan? Entonces no están seguros.

—N-No… Señor. Estamos intentando contactarla…

Tras un par de segundos, ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Souta con la misma mirada seria y terrorífica mientras que su secuas temblaba del pánico. Cuando el pobre hombre iba a dar un fuerte suspiro de relajo al ver que su amo no iba a hacer algo alocado, observó una copa volar en su dirección y quebrarse en mil pedazos, justo al lado de su cabeza.

—Ve donde los demás y diles que tienen hasta mañana para encontrarla, ¿Me oyes? —El hombre se puso de pie y su alto cuerpo caminó a paso lento hasta el miedoso matón. —Y diles que así de fácil puedo cambiarlos a cada uno de ustedes. —Dijo nuevamente chasqueando los dedos y con una maliciosa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¡S-SI! ¡SEÑOR! —El hombre dio la vuelta y salió casi volando del miedo por la puerta, justo a la vez que otra nueva presencia evitaba al asustado matón entrando a la habitación.

Observó seriamente con expresión de aburrimiento al hombre despavorido y miró dentro del cuarto, encontrándose a un par de pasos de Souta. Admiró lo alto que se había vuelto con los años, el castaño y medianamente largo cabello elevado en una desordenada coleta y los ojos amarillentos llenos de malicia. Mantenía una sonrisa cruda y divertida al asustar a sus hombres, pero al ver a su viejo amigo abrió los ojos impresionado.

— ¡Dr. Jensu! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! —El joven hombre sonrió al ver al científico. Su voz había cambiado a un tono más amable y tranquilo, cambiando radicalmente su trato al anterior.

—Hace mucho que no te vía, Souta-san. —El científico, casi el doble más pequeño que el Tenryuubito, habló desanimadamente.

—Tan animado como siempre, Jensu-san… Recuerdo cuando era más joven y solías trabajar con mi padre con esa misma actitud. —Habló con una divertida y cálida risa.

— Haz cambiado bastante.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Souta se pasó una mano por el cabello despreocupadamente mirando curioso a Jensu.

—Ya no llevas ese ridículo acuario en la cabeza como antes… —Dijo seriamente pasando por el lado de Souta y admirando la habitación con su típica mirada de aburrimiento, a paso lento. —Supongo que con la Gran Guerra muchas cosas debieron de haber cambiado para ti, pero a pesar de eso tu sangre no va a cambiar…

—Claro que no. —Sonrió maliciosamente a sus espaldas. —Sigo siendo un Tenryuubito.

* * *

— ¡Bien! ¡Escuchen todos! —Nami miró a cada uno de sus Nakamas mientras tenía a su pequeño en brazos. El niño jugaba con un nuevo Robot que Franky le había hecho luego de que su padre le destruyera el anterior hace un par de días. —Las tareas son las siguientes; Sanji irás junto a Robin y Usopp para comprar las cosas de la lista, ¿Bien?

— ¡SI, NAMI-SWAN! —Gritó alegremente girando a su alrededor.

—Chopper, Al y yo iremos a comprar suministros para la enfermería, con todo lo que pasó y el tratamiento para las heridas de Rei-chan nos quedamos sin muchas cosas…

—Lo siento… —Susurró nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza y un par de parches aún tapaban algunas heridas de su cuerpo.

—Está bien, lo importante es que ya estás mejor. —Chopper le sonrió tranquilizante.

—Por último, Luffy y Zoro irán a dejar a Rei al puerto. —Nami dejó al pequeño en el suelo, quien salió corriendo para jugar en el columpio del árbol. —Deben tener cuidado, es un pueblo con bastante movimiento comercial, así que probablemente hayan un par de hombres de la Marina. Para evitarlo Franky dejará al Sunny en el puerto trasero de la isla, es pequeño y por lo que leí no se utiliza hace años por su tamaño, pero mejor para nosotros.

—Yo me quedaré con Franky, ¿No?

—Exacto Brook. —Nami sonrió y le levantó su pulgar en afirmación. —Bien, solo queda llegar… solo faltan un par de minutos. ¿Está todo claro?

— ¡Si! —Hablaron todos al mismo tiempo animadamente.

A un lado, Rei sonreía a medias, ocultando cualquier rastro de inseguridad.

* * *

Media hora más tarde la tripulación había llegado finalmente a su destino. El puerto donde habían llegado era un lugar deshabitado y abandonado. El puerto estaba hecho de madera podrida y roto en pedazos, mientras que el lugar donde el Sunny fue guiado era una parte más alejada del comercio y la gente, un enorme bosque repleto de altos pinos y hierbas altas.

—Este lugar se ve demasiado tranquilo… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama, Nami? —Luffy examinaba con ojos entrecerrados mientras llevaba a Alphonse en sus hombros. El sol aún estaba presente, así que llegar hasta el pueblo no sería tan complicado con la luz natural iluminándolos.

—El pueblo _Taka…_ —Nami le respondió observando uno de sus detallados mapas. Hace mucho tiempo habían pasado por el pueblo, pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de bajar en él. —Recuerdo que se llamaba así por una leyenda sobre un ave legendaria.

— ¿Un ave? —Alphonse habló tiernamente afirmado del cuello de su padre. — ¿Hay un pájaro? ¡Quiero verlo!

—No cariño… dicen que hay uno, pero probablemente no exista. —Nami palmeó su mejilla suavemente riendo de su actitud.

A un par de pasos más alejado, Zoro estaba apoyado en la barandilla del barco de brazos cruzados y con sus fieles Katanas puestas. Se encontraba relajado esperando que la tripulación comenzara a moverse, pero un escalofrío golpeó su espalda, provocándole preocupación. Giró rápidamente hacia la isla y frunció el ceño en concentración buscando el mal que su _Haki_ detectaba.

— ¿Zoro? ¿Qué sucede? —Robin había detectado su extraño comportamiento y se acercó colocando su mano sobre su tensa espalda.

—Algo está mal… —Susurró molesto. Girando en dirección a su capitán, gritó. — ¡Luffy!

—Lo sé. —Habló seriamente frunciendo el ceño poco a poco.

Usando su _Kenbunshoku Haki_ el hombre de goma presentía algo extraño, un mal inminente que posiblemente aún no estaba muy cerca de ahí por la intensidad de su poder. Con el rostro serio, Luffy tomó a su pequeño y lo bajó delicadamente de sus hombros bajándolo al suelo. Algo raro ocurría, ganándose la atención de todos en la cubierta.

— ¿Papi? —El niño lo miró extrañado por su cambiante actitud.

—Espera un minuto Al. —Cerrando los puños con decisión, caminó hasta la orilla del barco. —Zoro, Sanji y Usopp… vengan conmigo. Los demás quédense a salvo.

—Luffy, ¿Qué pasa? —Nami miró preocupadamente a su marido encontrándose con su seria mirada.

—Algo anda mal así que iré a echar un vistazo a la isla, quédate aquí con Al y manténganse a salvo.

—Quiero ir… —El pequeño miraba tristemente a su padre y tíos. —Quiero ir contigo…

—Lo siento Al, debes quedarte y cuidar a tu madre, ¿Si? —El capitán le sonrió dulcemente tranquilizándolo. —Te prometo que cuando vuelva iremos a explorar.

—Pero-

—No, Al. Podría ser peligroso, debes quedarte aquí conmigo como tu padre te está diciendo. —Nami tomó su pequeña mano en un intento de consuelo. —Podría pasarte algo…

— ¡Pero quería ir! —Puso sus labios en un puchero como tierna rabieta, mirando a sus padres.

—Alphonse. —Luffy habló severamente. —No te lo voy a repetir, quédate aquí.

—Está bien… —Respondió en un triste susurro. Apretando el agarre sobre la mano de Nami, vio como el sombrero de paja desaparecía por la orilla del Sunny.

— ¿Papi estará bien? —Preguntó luego de un par de minutos, a un lado de su madre.

—Claro que sí, es el Rey Pirata después de todo. —Su madre sonrió orgullosa.

* * *

Dando firmes pasos, los 4 Mugiwara caminaban en medio del bosque precavidamente pasado un par de horas desde que dejaron el barco. Luffy miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos el movimiento de la alta hierba, buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lo común con la luz del sol ocultándose. A su lado, Zoro y Sanji estaban en posición a la defensiva mientras que Usopp, quién poseía uno de los _Haki_ más desarrollado debido a su estilo de pelea, miraba concentradamente a su alrededor.

—Aún los sienten… ¿No? —Usopp fruncía el ceño preocupado.

—Si… pero, ¿No sienten que están por todos lados?

—Odio decirlo, pero el marimo tiene razón… los siento por todas partes, como si estuvieran esparcidos por la isla.

Luffy cerró los ojos momentáneamente centrándose en las presencias. Al igual como había aprendido del antiguo Almirante Issho y Rayleigh hace varios años, se concentró en las siluetas y los colores. Sus ojos no veían más que negro, veía un par de siluetas indefinidas moverse a lo lejos, pero lo que le extrañaba era que aquellas manchas cambiaban de dirección en menos de un segundo. Frunciendo el ceño aún con los ojos cerrador, intentaba contar las manchas en su mente, pero era incapaz debido a que desaparecían y aparecían inexplicablemente como la tintineante luz de una estrella.

—Luffy… ¿Ves algo?

—Las siluetas… van y vienen, no sé qué es lo que pasa…

— ¿Estarán intentando distraernos? —Sanji habló molesto.

— ¿Distraernos de qué? —Usopp habló a penas cuando los ojos de Luffy se abrieron rápidamente.

—El Sunny… ¡VAN AL SUNNY! —Dando media vuelta, Luffy se largó a correr con sus Nakamas por detrás. Antes de abrir los ojos, las siluetas habían cambiado y se habían amontonado cerca del puerto, donde estaban Nami, Alphonse y los demás.

Con el corazón golpeteando, Luffy corrió con la mirada molesta ante el peligro que había por delante.

* * *

— ¡NAMI! ¡CHICOOOOS!

Luffy llegó corriendo rápidamente hacia el barco, golpeando un par de plantas que chocaban con su rostro respiraba agitadamente tras correr lo que había recorrido en un par de horas. Examinó el barco sin rasguño alguno y sus Nakamas llegaron rápidamente tras de él quedando igual de confundidos por el inexistente riesgo en que la tripulación estaba.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Usopp susurró incrédulo al ver que no había nadie a sus alrededores.

—No hay… nadie. —Zoro habló confundido.

—¡LUFFY! —La angustiada voz de Nami gritó desde el barco al verlo llegar.

El pelinegro levantó su rostro preocupado y corrió hacia su esposa. Desliándose con rapidez gracias a sus elásticos brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de pie frente a Nami, quien lo miraba sumamente preocupada. Acercándose rápidamente la tomó de las mejillas y examinó su rostro inquieto, en busca de heridas.

— ¡Nami! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué pas-

—Es Alphonse. —Nami interrumpió con la voz temblorosa y ojos llorosos. A su alrededor, ninguno de sus otros Nakamas estaban en cubierta. La única a su lado era Robin, quien con el rostro preocupado estaba con ambos brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, usando su _Akuma no Mi_.

— ¿Al? ¿Qué pasa con él? —Luffy miró a su alrededor en busca del pequeño, temiendo lo peor.

—No está. —Nami habló apuradamente, intentando mantener el control entre las manos de su marido.

— ¿A qué te refieres…?

— ¡Al no está, Luffy! —Habló en un tono más fuerte. Justo en el momento que iba a hablar, los demás Nakamas llegaron preocupados hasta la cubierta, escuchando a la angustiada navegante.

— ¡AL Y REI DESAPARECIERON!

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Emocionante? ¿Aburrido? Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que tal. Espero que ya hayan imagino (al igual que Zoro…) que Rei tenía algo extraño entre manos… me gustaría oír sus teorías sobre ellas, por lo de Al, supongo que si leyeron el one-shot saben más o menos que ocurrió con él, y bueno… el spoiler de lo que viene. También me gustaría agregar un par de cositas…**

 **1° Taka, el nombre del pueblo, significa Halcón como el "pájaro" que Ed quería ver.**

 **2° ¿Se dieron cuenta que las presencias que sentían los chicos iban apareciendo y desapareciendo? Y no, no piensen que es imposible… tengo una razón para ello, así que no se desesperen conmigo.**

 **3° Para los que siguen mi otra historia LuNa, ¡Mañana subiré un capítulo! Probablemente sea uno con Dadan o de celos… (guiño guiño)**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que hayan sentido la misma sensación de peligro que quise transmitirles. ¡Hasta la próxima! Marigrin fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un capítulo nuevo lleno de emoción y tensión (o eso espero…), este capítulo será más largo que de costumbre (me fijé que tiene casi el doble de letras que los demás :o) así que sin mucho más que decir, ¡Los invito a leer!**

 **Capítulo 5**

—Alphonse desapareció…— Nami volvió a repetir ahora en un triste susurro.

La navegante sintió las manos de su esposo bajar de su rostro sorprendido. Apenada tomó en sus puños la playera azulada de él y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar de los nervios bajó la cabeza poniéndola sobre el pecho de Luffy.

— ¿Qué paso? —Zoro miró a su pareja, quien había abierto sus ojos al sentir a sus Nakamas llegar. Robin caminó rápidamente al lado de la navegante y acarició su espalda fraternalmente. A un lado, Usopp y Sanji bajaron nuevamente del barco en silencio con la esperanza de encontrar lo más rápido posible al pequeño Mugiwara.

—Dejamos a Alphonse en la habitación de ella para ponerlo a salvo junto a Rei… habíamos escuchado voces en la isla y nos pusimos en posición para pelear, pero no llegó nadie. —Robin dio un triste suspiro y su semblante lucía igual de angustiado que la navegante, a quién seguía intentando tranquilizar. —Cuando las voces desaparecieron Nami fue por Al pero la puerta estaba abierta y ninguno de los dos estaba.

—Fue mi culpa… —Nami habló con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de su esposo. Luffy la abrazó con fuerza envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. —Debería haberme quedado con él para protegerlo…

—No fue tu culpa, Nami. —Susurró el pelinegro besando suavemente su cabello. —Tenemos que buscarlo.

—Intenté buscarlo con mi poder, pero no veo rastro de él ni de Rei por ninguna parte. —Robin miró a lo lejos del barco melancólicamente.

— ¿Qué tal… si Rei se lo llevó? —Zoro habló lentamente, pensando en las posibilidades.

— ¿Rei? No creo que-

—Lo cierto, Capitán, es que también estoy empezando a sospechar de ella… —Robin miró a Luffy seriamente, demostrando la verdad en sus palabras. —Tal vez esté equivocada, pero siento que no nos está siendo totalmente sincera.

—Lo importante ahora es encontrar a mi hijo. Tan solo quiero pensar que Al escapó y Rei fue tras él. —Habló seriamente el pelinegro. Con una mano libre, tomó el sombrero que estaba cayendo de su cuello y lo colocó bruscamente en su cabeza, con una de sus miradas más severas. —Porque si Rei está involucrada… odiaría tener que patearle el trasero a una niña.

* * *

— ¿Atraparon a alguien?

La voz distorsionada desde el otro lado del Den Den Mushi sonó en la oscuridad del bosque. El viento sacudía las hojas con brutalidad provocando que los árboles chocaran unos con otros. La alta hierba seca del paisaje le daba un aspecto pacífico y siniestro al mismo tiempo, perfecto para que el plan saliera a la perfección.

—Si. Logramos dormirlo, pero probablemente el efecto no dure mucho tiempo…

— ¿Y ella? ¿Aún no hay rastros de ella?

—No, jefe. Pero es casi seguro que vendrá tras él… —El hombre con capucha miró al pequeño niño a su lado, quien acurrucado contra un árbol estaba con las manos amarradas frente a él. Estaba dormida completamente, y roncando con profundidad, se daba a notar que el pequeño no estaba tan incómodo con la situación. —Es un niño, estaba en la tripulación junto a ellos así que suponemos que debe ser alguien importante, probablemente el hijo de uno de ellos.

— ¿Un hijo? —Habló la rasposa voz luego de unos segundos silenciosos del impacto.

—Sí Señor, estamos igual de impactados que usted. —El hombre volteó al niño nuevamente para confirmar su rostro. —Es un niño con cabello negro y un par de pecas. Calculo que tiene menos de 5 años…

—Había escuchado rumores de que Nico Robin y Roronoa Zoro estaban juntos desde hace un par de años…

—Esperemos que sea hijo de ellos y no de ella. Si Souta-sama sabe que tuvo un hij-

—Ni lo digas. —La voz del otro lado suspiró lastimosamente y realizó sonidos de lástima con su lengua. —Pobre muchacha…

— ¿Crees que sea hijo del Rey Pirata?

—No. —Respondió rápidamente la voz. —No creo que sea tan idiota para tener un hijo… sabiendo lo que un engendro con su sangre sufriría con tan solo su apellido.

—Pero el niño luce como él…

—Es mejor que no digas nada, Dahori. —La voz cortó severamente. —Si Souta-sama sabe de esto…

— ¿Mami?

El matón se congeló momentáneamente y la voz se apagó. Escondiendo rápidamente el Den Den Mushi, el hombre se giró al niño y chocó su mirada con los achocolatados y curiosos ojos del pequeño. Alphonse pestañeaba curioso al ver la falta de luz y miró a su alrededor confundido. Bajando la vista se percató de sus pequeñas manos amarradas y observó al hombre congelado.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pero el hombre se quedó en silencio. — ¿Dónde está mi mami?

—Emm... —El extraño intentaba articular palabra, aun completamente congelado en su lugar.

—Mami me dijo que si un extraño me llevaba tenía que gritar por auxilio…

— ¿Qué…?—El hombre habló confundido, sin llegar a terminar cuando el pequeño comenzó a gritar fuertemente con su tierna y chillona voz.

—¡PAPÁÁÁÁ! ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ! ¡TIO ZOROOOOO! ¡TIO SANJI! ¡TIO USO-

—¡CALLATE NIÑO! —El hombre había estirado sus brazos y tapó la boca de Al, amortiguando sus estruendosos gritos de auxilio. Después de todo a la única que querían era a ella, si otro de la tripulación llegaba o en el peor de los casos, todos juntos, estaban perdidos.

* * *

— _¡Ustedes vayan por allá! ¡Nami! ¡Vayamos hacia el otro lado!_

— _Cariño, es mejor que nos separemos… así podremos revisar más rápido._

— _Bien, solo ve con cuidado Nami… Te amo._

La colorina caminaba abrazada a sí misma. La noche se estaba volviendo fresca y cada segundo sin su pequeño a su lado se estaba volviendo eterno, después de todo habían pasado horas desde que estaban buscándolo. Caminando gracias a las lámparas en base a cola que creó Franky, iluminaba el camino frente a ella sin el riesgo a caerse. Las pisadas en la hierba sonaban por el bosque y la sensación de ser observada la estaba asustando. Girando cada segundo para descubrir que nada la seguía, la hacía sentir aún más asustada, sobre todo por la sombría vista de los siniestros troncos a sus espaldas.

Frotaba sus brazos para alejar el frio y la pena en su corazón, los ojos llorosos por la culpa de dejar a su pobre bebé le estaban molestando. Bajó su mano y la rozó en su propia pierna asegurándose de que su fiel arma estuviera para apoyarla. El frio metal le devolvió el toque y su corazón latió de alegría al recordar llevarlo. Todo a su alrededor le daba mala espina; los sombríos árboles, el inexistente sonido de los animales salvajes, las extrañas voces que habían escuchado y la sensación de ser asechada desde lo lejos. El escenario parecía a uno de los cuentos que Usopp solía contarle a Alphonse.

 _¿Por qué no me quede con Luffy?_ Pensaba con un puchero del miedo. _No. Debo ser fuerte. Por Alphonse._

Recordó la sonrisa siempre alegre de su esposo; sus cálidos ojos y su actitud positiva frente a todo. Recordó a su pequeño hijito con la sonrisa más pura y tierna de todas. Sus adorables pecas y su personalidad casi calcada a la de su padre. Era un niño enérgico y positivo, pero tenía el cerebro de su madre…

 _Sea donde sea que estés Al… voy a encontrarte. Sé que estás a salvo… eres nuestro hijo…_

—¡PAPÁÁÁÁ!

La colorina se detuvo abruptamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante la angustiada voz y su cuerpo se tensó. _¿Al?... estoy escuchando cosas…_

—¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su corazón comenzó a latir a todo ritmo. Sus palmas se enfriaron y las manos temblaron entre júbilo y miedo al escuchar ser llamada. Escuchó la angustia en su infantil voz.

—Alphonse… —Susurró para sí.

 _Mami va por ti._

Escuchaba su voz seguir gritando y ella comenzó a correr. Corría en dirección a su llamado. Intentaba alcanzarla por todos los medios, pero su visión solo estaba rodeada de árboles y la alta hierba de aquel extraño lugar.

 _Sigue gritando Al… necesito saber de dónde viene tu voz…_

—¡TIO SANJI!

—¡ALPHONSE!—Gritó agitadamente.

Seguía corriendo. Su pie se enredó entre la raíz de uno de los mohosos árboles y cayó de bruces al suelo. Su vestido amarillo se veía gris y las sandalias a juego estaban hechas trizas. Pero nada de eso importaba. Lo importante era encontrar a su hijo.

 _Sigue gritando…_

—¡TIO USO-

Y se detuvo.

 _No… Alphonse…_

—¡CALLATE NIÑO!

Su pecho dolió, y no de tristeza. Comenzó a ver negro y su mente se llenaba de rabia.

Había alguien más con Alphonse.

Pero a pesar de saberlo, siguió corriendo, con aún más fuerza.

 _¿Debería ir a buscar a Luffy?... No… debes ser valiente… por tu hijo, Nami._ Se animaba a sí misma.

Dio un par de pasos, y sintió un leve susurro a su alrededor. Fijando la vista y entrecerrando los ojos, buscó en la oscuridad el origen de aquel susurro. Movió la linterna a su alrededor iluminando el negrezco camino y abrió los ojos sorprendida al mirar a un cercano árbol.

Sentado contra el árbol y con las pequeñas manos amarradas estaba su pequeño Alphonse.

—Alphonse… —Susurró con alegría.

— ¡MAMI!

Dio un par de pasos para ayudar a su pequeño y tomarlo en brazos, pero el sonido del seguro desbloqueado de una pistola la hizo congelarse a un par de pasos del niño. Al mismo tiempo, el pequeño miraba asustado al hombre tras su madre, quien había apuntado a la navegante en la cabeza con el cañón encima de su anaranjado cabello.

Su corazón se detuvo y el tiempo se detuvo. Miró al pequeño quien intentaba hacerse el valiente ante la extraña y asustadiza situación que vivía. Miró a su alrededor y buscó opciones. Si hacía un movimiento muy brusco podría disparar, por lo que sacar el Clima Tact no era la mejor idea.

—Un paso más y estás muerta… Gata Ladrona. —La voz habló fríamente cerca de su oreja.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? —Nami cerró los ojos intentando llevar las cosas con calma. Su suave voz sonó fuerte en medio del silencioso bosque. Hablándole con la calidez que trataba a su hijo, la navegante intentó no sacar de control al hombre.

—No quiero al niño… ni mucho menos a tu tripulación de fenómenos. —La voz se acercó cada vez más a su oreja pese a la notoria molestia de la navegante por el insulto a su familia. El aire cerca del rostro se volvió cálido y un viento corrió su oído. Su cabello se erizó y la sensación de vomitar inundó su cuerpo cuando los labios del hombre rozaron su cuello. —A quien queremos… es a ti.

En su interior, la voz y los gritos de Rei resonaron en su mente. Cuando la sacudió por los brazos y le advirtió sobre la muerte… ¿Era literal?, ¿Era alguien?, ¿Era un broma?... No lo sabía, pero en esos momentos… parecía bastante cerca.

Miró al pequeño niño aún amarrado en sus manos, quien la observaba con miedo, y en su corazón la llama materna se encendió como un interruptor.

 _No puedo darme por vencida… tengo que salvar a Al… tengo que sacarlo de aquí._

Como si todo hubiese pasado en cámara lenta, estiró su brazo bajo el vestido para sacar el Clima Tact aprovechando la incertidumbre del hombre. Con su brazo, empujó la pistola a punto de ser disparada y con la fuerza del empuje, esta golpeó al hombre en la frente. Atontado, cayó al suelo soltando el arma y frotando la herida. Nami aprovechó la distracción y pateó el arma como pudo, alejándola lo más posible de la situación.

—Desgraciada hija de-

— ¡THUNDERBOLT TEMPO! —El cielo se iluminó y un rayo cayó en medio del bosque, alumbrando parte del basto bosque.

Corriendo rápidamente al pequeño, lo desató el amarre en sus manos y liberándolo rápidamente.

— ¡¿Estás bien, AL?! —Le preguntaba cuando ayudó al pequeño a ponerse de pie. Al ver al hombre aún electrocutado e inconsciente, se relajó levemente y comenzó a correr con Al devuelta al Sunny, alejándose del peligro y volviendo al Sunny.

— ¡Si mami! —Reía feliz de verla nuevamente. La navegante comenzó a arrastrar al pequeño de su manito caminando apresuradamente con su Clima Tact en mano.

— ¿Qué paso Al? ¿Ese hombre te llevó del barco? —Preguntó angustiada, con la voz temblorosa.

—No. Bajé para ir con papá pero me perdí, ese hombre dijo que me ayudaría a llegar, pero me dio un jugo y me quedé dormido… —Explicaba tiernamente, como si todo se tratara de un simple juego.

Nami frunció el ceño con molestia y sin querer, apretó el amarre en su mano. El niño comenzó a chillar con dolor pero no dijo nada, solo quería volver al barco con sus padres. La navegante sintió miedo y culpa, se imaginó al pobre pequeño intentando llegar a ellos y siendo drogado por esos hombres. Quería llorar y matarlos por tocarlo, pero la rabia salió a flote quejándose por la situación.

—Te dije que no vinieras Alphonse… —Habló severamente usando su nombre de pila, que casi nunca usaba en él. Sin notarlo, había cambiado su agarre en la mano a su muñeca, sin escuchar el leve chillido del niño. — ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?!

Nami bajó la vista para enfrentar al niño y las palabras quedaron en su garganta. Vio las suaves lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos achocolatados de su hijo y como hacía un puchero triste, aguantando el dolor. Sus ojos captaron la atención en un par de manchas alrededor de las muñecas del pequeño y la ira consumió su ser al percatarse de la herida provocada por el fuerte amarre de las cuerdas en sus manos.

 _Hijos de perra_. Maldijo para sí. Rápidamente soltó su muñeca y la culpa que sentía aumento casi al triple. Estaba lastimando al niño y lo único que estaba haciendo era echarle la culpa cuando Al no había hecho nada grave, nada de esto era su culpa…

—Lo siento mi amor… —Habló penosamente y levantando al pequeño en su brazos. Aún caminando, la colorina lo apoyó contra su pecho y acariciaba su cabello amorosamente como siempre lo hacía, amortiguando los quejidos de su pequeño. Momentáneamente sus preocupaciones desaparecieron y el alivio de tenerlo a salvo en sus brazos llenó su vacío corazón. —Ya estoy aquí cariño…

* * *

Brook había encontrado a Chopper entre un par de matorrales. El doctor corría preocupado y con su dulce voz gritaba al niño, pero se llevó un susto al encontrar la huesuda mirada de Brook entremedio de unos siniestros árboles. Ahora juntos caminaban iluminando el camino en un sector rocoso cerca del barco.

—¡Alphonse!

—¡Pequeño Al!

—¡Aphooooonse!

Un crujido sonó a un lado de Brook y el músico iluminó rápidamente desfundando su espada _Shikomizue_ apuntando al movimiento de la hierba, origen del sonido. Su inexistente corazón golpeteaba en su pecho con la esperanza de que fuera Al, pero siempre precavido, igualmente apuntaba con la espada. A un lado, Chopper esperaba expectante a quién fuera la figura.

— ¿Rei-san? —Brook habló atónito. La figura había salido y rebelando su larga cabellera negra, sus ojos verdosos devolvían el saludo asustada.

— ¿Brook-san? —Miró a su lado rápidamente. — ¿Doctor-san?

— ¡Me alegro de que estés bien jovencita! —Brook habló emocionado.

— ¡Pensamos que te habían secuestrado! —Chopper habló alegre, sin revelar la sospecha que tenían de ella de como probablemente se había llevado a Alphonse.

— ¿Irme? —Respondió confundida, alternando miradas con ambos continuó hablando. —Estaba buscando a Al-chan… escapó del barco para irse con Luffy-san, así que salí tras él cuando lo vi correr hacia el bosque.

— ¿Se fue solo? —Brook habló impactado, llenándose de alivio. —Entonces no lo secuestraron…

—No. El escapó para ir con su padre. Intenté seguirlo pero le perdí el rastro…

— ¡Pensamos que los habían secuestrado, Rei! —Chopper chilló aliviado. — ¡Entonces Al debe estar bien! Tal vez se perdió y no supo volver al barco…

—Eso creo…

—Entonces sigamos buscándolo.

—¡Si!

* * *

—Mami, ¿Dónde está papá?

—Te estaba buscando también cariño. —La colorina se acercaba más y más al Sunny. Había dejado un par de marcas en los árboles para no perderse de camino al barco, así se facilitaban las cosas. —De echo todos te estaban buscando, Al.

—Perdón… —Habló tristemente contra el cuello de su madre. Aún estaba en sus brazos y con el frío que comenzaba a hacer, se había acurrucado cómodamente contra su pecho.

—Está bien… lo importante es que estás a salvo. —Le respondió con suavidad, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Habían pasado un par de horas. Intentó comunicarse con los demás por medio de su Den Den Mushi, pero la señal dentro del bosque era escaza. Alcanzó a hablar dos segundos con Robin y la comunicación se cortó rápidamente, por lo que no alcanzó a decir que el pequeño estaba bien. Faltaba poco para el amanecer. Después de pasar la noche entera buscando al niño y de caminar hacia el barco, el tiempo se había hecho eterno. Aún estaba oscuro, pero Nami podía decir que el sol saldría en un par de horas, justo a tiempo cuando llegaran al barco. El aire se había vuelto frío y el cielo se aclaró un poco, dándole tonos azulados y anaranjados al mismo tiempo.

Caminaban por un angosto camino en medio de la hierba. La tierra llenaba sus pies y su cuerpo estaba todo raspado al evitar algunas plantas con espinas. Sosteniendo al pequeño, llegaron a un lugar más bajo de lo común, amplio y terroso. Las plantas habían desaparecido y en cambio el pasto se hizo más corto, dando más visibilidad de donde estaban caminando. El paisaje estaba rodeado de altos árboles que rodeaban el lugar, provocando un terreno parecido a una hendidura.

—Aquí… por aquí no había llegado… —Susurró para sí ajustando la vista en medio de la oscuridad. La leve luz de la linterna que ahora estaba amarrada al cinturón de su vestido alumbrara levemente su entorno. Era un lugar completamente desconocido para ella por lo que el niño levantó la vista de su cuello y observó el lugar curioso, dando un abrupto jadeo al reconocerlo.

—Mami… aquí estaban los amigos de ese hombre. —Dijo con la voz leve.

Nami aguantó la respiración en un jadeo al igual que su pequeño, y comenzó a retroceder rápidamente. Dando la vuelta, aferró más fuerte al pequeño escondiéndolo contra su pecho y se dispuso a correr nuevamente.

 _Tal vez a aún están cerca… ¿Habían más de ellos? Debemos escapar…_

Cuando su cuerpo iba a dar un paso hacia el lugar desde donde había llegado, un hombre alto y robusto le dio una siniestra sonrisa, impidiéndole el paso. Retrocedió asustada y corrió en otra dirección, pero sucedió lo mismo una y otra vez. Estaban rodeados.

— _Dorobo Neko_ … Nami, actual Reina Pirata y navegante de "Los Sombrero de Paja"… —Un hombre apoyado en un árbol habló a lo alto, su voz grave y arrogante sonando por todo el lugar. El sonido de las hojas crujiendo sobre sus cabezas sonaba más y más fuerte en la mente de la colorina.

Nami miraba atónita a los hombres que la rodeaban. Dando pasos lentos caminaban en dirección a ella y Alphonse. Puso su temblorosa mano en la cabeza del pequeño acurrucándolo contra su pecho, protegiéndolo de aquellos hombres. Intentaba caminar en distintas direcciones, retrocediendo de cada uno de ellos, pero sabía que no tenías escapatoria.

 _Luffy…_

—Eres más bella en persona que en tus carteles…

 _Luffy…_

—Souta-sama tiene buen gusto… ¡JAJAJAJA!

 _Luffy…_

—No tienes escapatoria… Gata Ladrona. ¡ATRÁPENLA!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nami reaccionó por sus instintos y dejó al pequeño en el suelo junto a sus piernas. Sacó el Clima Tact y rápidamente hizo sus movimientos para alejar a la amenaza, pero uno de ellos logró tomarlo firmemente. La navegante lo tiró del otro extremo cuando el crujido de una pieza rota por dentro la hizo sentir ganas de llorar. Los hombres se le abalanzaron rápidamente y la mujer no hizo más que golpearlos con su vara ahora rota. Intentó encestar un par de rayos en los hombres, pero gracias al lugar lleno de árboles y madera, junto a que ahora su preciada arma estaba rota, era difícil controlar los rayos que invocaba.

 _Demonios…_

Los hombres portaban cuchillas y distintos objetos, lo que la asustó más. No por ella, si no por su pequeño. Observó al niño abrazado su pierna, quien miraba asustado a su alrededor. Nami apretó el agarre en su arma y frunció el ceño furiosa e indefensa.

 _Debo hacer algo…_

Un hombre tomó el brazo de su hijo e intentó alejarlo de ella.

La navegante vio todo rojo y se lanzó a golpear al hombre de la desesperación. Con el Clima Tact en mano, golpeó el estómago del hombre sacando el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones y cayendo al suelo. Nami respiraba agitadamente y acercó nuevamente al niño. Miró a su alrededor mientras seguía golpeando y la desesperación comenzó a consumir su alma. Eran demasiados. Cada vez que levantaba a vista veía más y más de ellos, sin saber si era una ilusión de su asustada mente o refuerzos de ellos.

El niño miraba a su madre completamente asustado aguantando las ganas de llorar. A su temprana edad, siempre había visto a su padre peleando. Peleando en broma, peleando serio o peleando sin razón alguna. Luffy siempre estaba involucrado en algún tipo de pelea y Alphonse estaba acostumbrado. A pesar de los peligros que el mar conllevaba para él por su sangre, su padre nunca lo desprotegió, ni a él ni a su madre. El capitán siempre estaba dispuesto a proteger a su familia aun que le costara la vida, siempre protegía a su hijo y a Nami, por lo que raramente la navegante había enfrentado una situación de esta magnitud, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero en esos momentos, Alphonse estaba asustado. Nunca había visto pelear a su madre tan seriamente como ahora. Ni mucho menos sola, su padre siempre estaba a su lado protegiéndola y cuidándola, pero en esos momentos, ella estaba completamente sola frente al peligro.

Observaba en silencio a su madre golpear a aquellos extraños hombres. Aferrado a su pierna, seguía sintiendo el punzante dolor de las heridas en su muñeca, pero no podía llorar. No podía dejar escapar lágrimas cuando su mamá la estaba pasando peor. Levantó la vista al rostro de ella y sintió ganas de abrazarla. Su rostro estaba magullado y ahora lleno de sangre por los pequeños cortes hechos por aquellos hombres. Sus piernas rasguñadas de antes ahora estaban moreteadas por recibir los golpes que iban dirigidos al niño. Su vestido rasgado tapaba su magullado cuerpo y su cabello se había tornado grisáceo y alocado.

La navegante seguía recibiendo y dando fuertes golpes. Los hombres seguían llegando uno tras otro y el pánico empezó a sucumbirla. Con el rabillo del ojo, observó un pequeño espacio entre los hombres y aferrando la mano del niño, lo empujó fuertemente para que lograra salir de ahí. Alphonse cayó a un par de pies del amontonado grupo y miró asustado a su madre, quien ya no podía protegerlo un segundo más.

—¡VE CON TU PADRE! —Le gritó apresuradamente, golpeando con la vara a un hombre que la había agarrado del cabello.

Observando como su hijo se ponía de pie, la tristeza comenzó a inundarla al ver que el niño comenzó a dar leves pasos observándola con pena. Con furia, vio a uno de los hombres intentar agarrarlo por el dobladillo de su pequeña playera, pero la colorina le dio un fuerte golpe en la ingle, alejándolo de él.

—Si se acercan a él, los mato. —Habló entre dientes severamente. Su mirada fría y furiosa provocó escalofríos, y los hombres al ver su reacción miraron a quien parecía su jefe.

—Déjenlo… ella es quien importa.

Por el otro lado, Alphonse observó asustado a los hombres, y al ver que nadie lo seguía, dio media vuelta para ir a buscar a su fuerte padre, quien seguramente les daría una paliza a aquellos hombres.

Jadeando de la adrenalina y el susto, el pequeño comenzó a correr, pero no alcanzó a salir de ahí cuando un estruendoso y ensordecedor sonido hizo eco entre los árboles y causó silencio entremedio de la pelea.

Un fuerte dolor el pecho hizo que el aire de Nami desapareciera. Jadeando por oxígeno, la navegante soltó el Clima Tact y miró a su alrededor, buscando al pequeño. Pero antes de alcanzar a visualizarlo, su entorno se volvió borroso y en una fuerte caída, el mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

—¡Alphonse!

Luffy corría desesperadamente de un lugar a otro llamando al pequeño. Su respiración levemente agitada sonaba entre las altas hierbas y sus mejillas raspadas por las plantas estaban sonrojadas del cansancio. Las hojas rozaban su rostro mientras que las separaba con las manos intentando pasar. Hace un par de horas la lámpara que llevaba se había caído y en un estruendoso ruido se partió en pedazos. Maldijo por un par de minutos para sí mismo, pero no había tiempo para hacer nada más que seguir adelante. Ahora, con el cielo un poco más claro cerca del amanecer le permitía observar su entorno mucho mejor sin necesidad de luz. El cielo purpura con anaranjado le indicaban que un nuevo día estaba por llegar.

—¡Alphonse!

Seguía llamándolo. Estaba preocupado. El Rey Pirata, quien nunca tenía miedo ni preocupaciones, estaba asustado por su hijo. Tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho desde hace horas, como si algo malo lo estuviera asechando. Su instinto le decía que corriera de ahí junto a su tripulación, que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Pero inesperadamente, un disparo lejano retumbó en sus oídos y su pecho dio un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo.

Lo que su instinto le advertía, pasó.

—¡ALPHONSE!

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y hayan sentido esa intriga que me consumió a mí al escribirlo. Fue un capítulo más largo, pero quería llegar justo a esa parte del disparo, en serio necesitaba hacerlo… me siento como una real villana.**

 **Para los que leyeron el one-shot, hay algunas partes que cambié levemente, pero siento que fue para mejor, por ende, pienso que les gustará ese cambio.**

 **Con esto me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima! Marigrin fuera.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Lo siento por estar perdida tanto tiempo, tuve un par de problemas, así que para compensar un poco les dejo un capítulo un poquito más extenso. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

Capítulo 6

El silencio en el bosque se había vuelto tenso y doloroso.

Alphonse miraba estático a su madre recostada en el la tierra. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más que detenerse a mirar a su madre completamente inmóvil y boca abajo. Sus manitos temblaron y su boca se abrió del shock, sin nada que decir. El sonido a su alrededor se ensordeció y el eco reciente del disparo aún se repetía alrededor, en medio de los frondosos árboles.

Los hombres miraron la escena con los ojos bien abiertos y buscaron rápidamente al responsable del disparo. El hombre que anteriormente había secuestrado a Alphonse y víctima de una fuerte electrocución, sostenía la pistola en alto con humo aun saliendo del cañón y una mirada llena de desprecio mezclado con venganza.

—E-Está… ¿Muerta? —Uno de los hombres preguntó entre medio de las consternadas miradas.

Los ojos se posaron en Nami y ninguno habló por un par de minutos. Nadie anteponiendo la presencia de Alphonse, aún shockeado a un lado. Uno de los hombres dio un par de pasos a Nami, pero sin llegar a su lado.

—La mataste… —Habló asustado al verla tirada, sin movimiento alguno.

— ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? —Otro de ellos miró al asesino, preocupado. —El Tenryuubito la quería con vida.

Otro silencio inundó el lugar. Un hombre bajito y panzón se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a la mujer en completo pánico.

—Sombrero de Paja nos matará… —El hombre dijo agudamente, intentando ocultar su miedo. Giró los ojos levemente y se percató del pequeño, quien ni siquiera pestañeaba mirando a la navegante. — ¿Qué hacemos con el niño?

—No tenemos tiempo, déjenlo. —Habló amenazante el causante del disparo, bajando el arma y ocultándola en su ropa. _Mugiwara no Luffy llegará en cualquier momento con el sonido._ —Si sombrero de Paja llega, estamos muertos.

Dando media vuelta, los hombres se echaron a correr rápidamente sin dejar rastro ni pisadas. Alphonse seguía observando a su madre sin haber escuchado palabra alguna. Sus oídos se bloquearon al igual que su mente, por lo tanto los rostros que vio hace un par de minutos fueron completamente borrados de su cabeza. El silenció volvió a él, dejándolo solo junto al cuerpo de su madre.

* * *

El corazón de Luffy golpeteaba a mil por minuto. Corría desesperadamente entre los árboles con la luz del amanecer sobre su cabeza y la fría brisa de un nuevo día mientras gritaba el nombre del pequeño. El tiempo parecía eterno al escuchar el vivo eco de aquel disparo en su mente. El sombrero de paja rebotaba en su espalda mientras que sus acelerados pasos hacían crujir las ramas bajo sus sandalias. Su mente solo se concentraba en encontrar a su hijo.

El cantar de los pájaros desconcentraban su alterado cerebro y cerraba los ojos en un intento de calmar su latir. A pesar de ser un hombre de goma, su corazón seguía doliendo de los nervios y por la extraña sensación de miedo en su pecho. Su instinto le decía que algo malo había sucedido.

Había estado vagando durante horas por aquel arbolado lugar, preocupado porque no había rastro de su pequeño hijo. Golpeaba las grandes hojas que obstruían su camino y pateaba un par de ramas que raspaban sus piernas. Estaba cansado de la situación, solo quería encontrar a Alphonse e irse a casa junto a su amada esposa y sus queridos Nakamas. Pero con el disparo, sabía que probablemente la idea de paz estaba bastante lejana.

Miró a su alrededor con el ceño preocupado y enfocando sus ojos en el paisaje intentando ubicarse, pero no había estado ahí en ningún momento. El sonido de las hojas chocar entre sí lo rodeaba, y mirando en línea recta, comenzó a correr más rápidamente. Divisó a un par de metros un terreno plano y escaso de árboles, corrió en esa dirección para intentar detenerse y divisar más de aquel bosque, debía encontrar a Alphonse.

Las hojas aún estorbaban su camino y mirando al frente, se dio cuenta de una pequeña presencia. A pesar de la luz del amanecer, aún era de madrugada y la luz del sol no ayudaba en lo absoluto. ¿Era Alphonse?

* * *

— _Te dije que no vinieras Alphonse… ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?!_

— _No tienes escapatoria… Gata Ladrona. ¡ATRÁPENLA!_

— _¡VE CON TU PADRE!_

Alphonse seguía repitiendo las imágenes de lo ocurrido anteriormente, inmóvil. Sin percatarse de que su boca se abría y cerraba secamente, intentaba llamar a su madre, a su padre… cualquier persona, pero las palabras no salían. Sus piececitos no respondían, y sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente mirando con los ojos llorosos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus achocolatados ojos mientras que sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos, caminando silenciosamente y a paso lento hasta la navegante, sin llegar a su lado.

Nami estaba boca abajo, con una mano por sobre su cabeza y la otra a un lado de su cadera, a un par de centímetros de su fiel y ahora completamente destrozado Clima Tact. Su cabello anaranjado estaba esparcido a su alrededor, tapando su magullado y pálido rostro. La sangre comenzó a filtrarse por su amarillo vestido y Alphonse comenzó a temblar violentamente al notar el charco de sangre acumulado bajo ella.

A su corta edad, había visto muchas veces a sus tíos y padres heridos, pero ellos siempre se ponían de pie con una sonrisa. Su madre raramente tenía rasguños o heridas ya que su padre se enojaba con los malos por hacerle eso. Su padre, por otra parte, siempre estaba herido y lleno de sangre pero su tío Chopper lo arreglaba todo, su padre se largaba a reír y todo volvía a ser como siempre. Nunca había visto a alguien así. ¿Su madre estaba jugando? ¿Por qué no se levantaba como su padre? Había visto esa cosa antes… ¿Se llamaba pistola? Su tío Usopp siempre disparaba con su _Kabuto_ cuando jugaban en el Sunny _,_ pero recordó que su tía Robin le había dicho que era una pistola, le había dicho que era muy peligrosa… pero su madre era fuerte, ¿Por qué estaba así por un simple disparo? Su padre siempre recibía dispararos, pero no le hacían nada. ¿Por qué a ella sí?

Aun asustado y con el sonido repetitivo del balazo en sus oídos, el pequeño no escuchó los pasos que se fueron acercando rápidamente a su lado.

—M-Mami… —Logró pronunciar con su vocecita temblorosa y aguda, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Esperó respuesta alguna, pero no se movía en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué seguía dormida? No era tiempo de dormir… estaba herida. Si su padre le viera así se enojaría con esos hombres, pero primero tenían que buscar a su tío Chopper para que la curara y le pusiera vendas como siempre lo hacía con él.

— ¡ALPHONSE!

Luffy había logrado llegar hasta aquel curioso lugar. El golpeteo de su corazón parecía rebotar contra su garganta mientras corría las plantas que se interponían para llegar al niño, a quien era el único que lograba ver desde donde estaba. Al ver a su pequeño, una alegre sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios y soltó una relajada carcajada. Al estaba bien.

— ¡Al!... escuché el disparo... ¡¿Estás bien?! Tu madre fue a buscarte, ¡Pensamos que te había sucedido algo! —Pero el pequeñito no le respondía y su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente. — ¿Al…? ¿Qué pasa?

La última hoja de un gran matorral había sido golpeada con su palma y llegó rápidamente al pequeño, agachándose a su lado y acariciando su frio rostro con ambas manos en busca de heridas. Examinó su manchado y mugroso rostro pálido sin encontrar rasguño alguno, pero al observar sus ojos se percató las abundantes lágrimas en ellos y su mirada vacía dirigirse a lo lejos. Luffy sintió el pecho apretarse y siguió su vista confundido. La escena frente a él lo hizo congelarse abruptamente.

—Nami…

Fue lo único que pudo decir. Soltando el rostro de Alphonse con dificultad, se puso de pie sin quitar la vista de su esposa.

— ¡Nami! —Gritó incrédulo, pero la colorina seguía sin moverse. —O-Oye… Nami… deja de bromear…

Aun no recibía respuesta, y sus ojos no creían lo que veía.

A paso lento, Luffy caminó junto a Nami en una tortuosa caminata. Sus ojos se nublaron de la desesperación y el tormento a perderla, por lo que sin pensar, corrió el tramo que le quedaba hasta llegar a su lado.

Alphonse seguía de pie observando a su inmóvil madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La voz de su padre lo despertó de su conmoción y comenzó a reaccionar nuevamente. Miró a su alrededor asustado y comenzó a sollozar lentamente hasta soltar un fuerte llanto. El pequeño sentía miedo y culpa, estaba asustado de la situación y solo quería volver a su casa junto a sus padres y tíos. Quería volver y comer la comida de su tío Sanji, que su tío Usopp le contara cuentos y que su madre lo arropara en su cama como un niño común y corriente de 4 años, pero él no era consciente del entorno que lo envolvía y los peligros que su vida corría, era una niño pequeño asustado y necesitado de consuelo.

Los amargos llantos repletos de miedo y tristeza escapaban de su pequeñita garganta. Tapaba sus ojos con sus pequeños puños mientras sentía la desesperada voz de su padre llamando a su mamá. No entendía que pasaba con su madre, pero su instinto le decía que algo malo ocurría, y ahora al escuchar a su padre asustado lo hizo sentir mucho peor.

Luffy había llegado al lado de Nami y la volteó con sumo cuidado para no dañarla más. Su pecho se contrajo al ver su rostro; su siempre reluciente y bella piel estaba completamente pálida y llena de magulladuras junto a grandes raspones. Con las manos temblando de los nervios, buscó su pulso como una vez Chopper le había enseñado, pero del pánico y miedo, no halló nada. Aun así se negaba a creer que estaba muerta.

—Nami… —Susurró quebradamente. —V-Vamos… déjate de estupideces…

 _¿Por qué no despierta?_

Ya no reaccionaba en absoluto, todo lo que lo rodeaba fue totalmente silenciado inclusive los dolorosos llantos de su hijo que resonaban por casi todo el bosque. Tomando a su esposa suavemente en sus brazos se dio cuenta de la filtración de sangre que caía desde su ropa, gota a gota. Donde una vez hubo un hermoso vestido amarillo canario y un delicioso aroma a mandarinas, ahora el atisbo de la sangre y el fuerte olor a hierro llenaban su nariz y visión. Con un jadeo bajo, buscó la herida histérico con las manos llenas de rojo. Buscando la fuente de todo, dio con un enorme agujero justo encima de su pecho. Como si un balde de agua fría hubiese sido lanzado sobre él, el pánico lo abofeteó y colocó su mano sobre su herida en un intento de detener la hemorragia, mientras que con la otra bajo su cuello la abrazaba hacia sí.

—Nami… vas a estar bien… —Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos por el miedo y la impotencia, no podía hacer nada por ella más que estar a su lado. Susurraba su nombre a cada segundo en un desgarrador llanto. —Nami… por favor… no me dejes... resiste un poco más…

Abrazaba el cuerpo de su esposa con desesperación, mientras un ataque de pánico amenazaba con aparecer para romper su aún cuerda mente. Nami, envuelta por la cálida presencia de su marido, dio un leve aliento asustándolo aún más. Luffy se dio cuenta del terrible error que estaba cometiendo al tenerla ahí.

 _No puedo dejarla desangrarse… tengo que pedir ayuda… tengo que buscar a Chopper… él logrará curarla… Chopper…_

—Al… Alphonse… busca a Chopper… —Habló con rápidamente girando hacia el pequeño y recién percatándose de su triste llanto. Pero al percatarse de que el pequeño aún seguía llorando sin moverse, le gritó con pánico. — ¡ALPHONSE! ¡VE POR CHOPPER! ¡AHORA!

Al reaccionó rápidamente ante su grito, y mirándolo borrosamente a través de sus las lágrimas, corrió hacia el barco mientras escuchaba el llanto de su padre cada vez más lejano. Dentro de sí, el pelinegro lamentaba ser tan frío y severo con su pequeño, pero era una cuestión de vida o muerte. La única alternativa que vio dentro de su desesperación era que él fuera a por Chopper, no podía dejar al pequeño a cargo de Nami en este estado.

 _Nami… por favor aguanta… no puedo hacer esto sin ti… resiste…_

Su mente se llenaba de oscuros pensamientos y sentimientos; ira, culpa, tristeza, desolación y desesperación. Sentía que no podía hacer nada por nadie, que la vida de su esposa se estaba escapando poco a poco, y que el tiempo se acababa. Su mente no dio más y gritó con toda su fuerza intentando alejar su tristeza.

— ¡NAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Alphonse corría con la respiración entrecortada. Sentía sus pulmones temblar de dolor por lo cansado que se sentía. Nunca en su vida había corrido tanto como ahora. Sus pequeñas zapatillas estaban destrozadas y su ropa llena de tierra y ramas al chocar contra la flora del bosque. El sol casi había salido por lo que ver a su alrededor se había vuelto mucho más fácil. El cielo anaranjado le recordaba al bello cabello de su madre, y su tristeza aumentó aún más.

Dando rápidos pasos, se movía entre las plantas intentando llegar al barco como sea. A pesar de que no recordaba el camino y que su padre lo había enviado sin ninguna guía, estaba absolutamente decidido a encontrar el barco con su propia inteligencia. Para un niño de 4 años, el estar completamente solo en un bosque lleno de plantas mucho más grandes que él era algo bastante "normal". Su padre siempre lo llevaba a explorar y divertirse cada vez que encontraban una isla, por descuidos y falta de concentración dejaba a su hijo solo, pero luego Nami era quien lo golpeaba por ser tan descuidado. Su madre por otro lado, desde que comenzó a caminar y descubrir el mundo a su alrededor, le había enseñado lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecer. Alphonse era pequeño, pero bastante inteligente para ciertas cosas. Miró a su alrededor y sintió la brisa mucho más fresca y húmeda que de donde venía, su mente recordó las enseñanzas de su madre y corrió en dirección al frio, donde estaba el mar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y chocó fuertemente con algo. Si estaba llorando de tristeza por su madre, el llanto aumentó al sentir el doloroso golpe en su cara. Con los ojos cerrados, se sentó en el la hierba y comenzó a llorar de frustración cuando un par de manos lo alzaron cuidadosamente. Abriendo los ojos lentamente observó varias manos a su alrededor y sonrió entre lágrimas al darse cuenta de que era su tía Robin. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus tíos estaban ahí; Robin, Zoro, Usopp y Sanji. La arqueóloga sonrió felizmente al pequeño y lo ahuecó contra su pecho maternalmente, acariciando su espalda con cariño mientras que suspiraba aliviada de haberlo encontrado.

—Alphonse… me alegra que estás bien. —Habló dulcemente.

— ¿Enserio lloras por un golpe, mocoso? —Zoro habló a su lado, colocando una mano sobre la cabecita y sonriendo igual de contento. —Que bueno que estás bien chico…

— ¿Alphonse? —Usopp fue el único en darse cuenta sobre su extraña actitud. El pequeño había sonreído al verlos, pero ahora su sonrisa había desaparecido y el llanto no cesaba, incluso desde antes de chocar con Robin. Normalmente cuando jugaban, el niño se golpeaba mucho pero nunca llegaba a llorar tan tristemente como ahora. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi mami… —Habló con pena, pero sus palabras se volvieron balbuceos y nadie entendió lo que decía.

— ¿Qué pasa con Nami-san? —Sanji habló preocupado, mirando fijamente al pequeño e instándolo a hablar.

—Mi mami está herida… —Dijo roncamente entre lágrimas. Los demás soltaron un notorio suspiro de alivio y lo miraron con una sonrisa.

—Al, Nami estará bien… no debes llorar por eso. —Usopp rio enternecido y acarició su cabeza con una leve sacudida.

—Pero… mi papi también está llorando… —El toque de Usopp se congelo sobre su cabeza y lo impulsaron a seguir hablando. —Me dijo que buscara a mi tío Chopper… estaba gritando…

— ¿Qué? —El cigarro de Sanji cayó de su boca mientras que abría los ojos con miedo. — ¿Dónde está Nami-san, Al?

—Está con mi papi en un lugar sin árboles…

—Iré por Chopper. —Robin alzó al pequeño hacia el espadachín con preocupación. —Zoro, lleva a Alphonse al Sunny… Usopp ve con ellos para que no se pierdan.

—Bien. —Zoro habló inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de la seriedad de las palabras de Robin e ignorando lo que había dicho sobre su orientación. — Estaremos atentos al Den Den Mushi del barco. Robin, dale tu Den Den Mushi al cejitas y te entregaré el de Usopp.

—Iré a ver a Nami-san, con mi Haki será fácil encontrarlos. —Sanji recibió el caracol y no esperó un segundo más para correr hacia la dirección donde venía Alphonse antes.

—Les encargo a Alphonse. Tengan cuidado. —Robin guardó el caracol en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba con ella, le sonrió una última vez al pequeño y comenzó a correr en busca del doctor apresurada.

Zoro sostuvo a Alphonse en sus brazos y se lo tendió rápidamente a Usopp, quien lo recibió y lo mantuvo abrazado consigo mientras le contaba cosas para mantenerlo alegre. Caminando hacia el barco, los tres se dispusieron a esperar por los demás y sobre todo, esperar noticias sobre la navegante.

* * *

Respiraba agitadamente con un nuevo cigarrillo mordisqueado por los nervios entre sus dientes. No se había dado el tiempo ni siquiera de prenderlo debido a su concentración en encontrar a capitán y navegante. Con el ceño fruncido buscaba preocupado alguna señal de Luffy. Podía sentir su aura… triste y apagada. Irradiaba un frío y una sensación de pena absoluta que lo inquietaba horriblemente. Nunca había sentido algo así por parte de su capitán. Luffy nunca se había quebrado de esa forma, ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Nami…

—Por favor Dios… que estés bien… te lo suplico, resiste… Nami.

* * *

Robin corría apresurada mientras que de vez en cuando se detenía para utilizar su habilidad, invocando ojos para ayudarse en su tarea. Un preocupado y azulado ojo azul se abrió en un árbol junto a una oreja. Escuchando leves sonidos y una voz infantil, sonrió para sí al reconocer la voz. Dio un suspiro fuerte y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Entre medio de unos árboles, la pelinegra esquivaba grandes ramas para llegar hacia él. Con solo su respiración haciendo eco, se metió en medio de un arbusto esperando encontrar el camino más fácil. Revolvió las hojas con agilidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mirada asustadiza de Chopper, Brook y Rei la sorprendieron.

— ¿Robin-san? —Brook preguntó asombrado al verla ahí.

—¡Chopper! —Robin se acercó con rapidez al reno y la alzó en sus brazos, hablando asustada pero aún con su típica dulce voz. —¡Necesito que vengas conmigo!

— ¿Robin? ¿Qué pasa? —En sus brazos, el reno observó con curiosidad su preocupación.

—Es Nami… algo le ocurrió.

* * *

—Nami…

Las lágrimas en sus ojos habían cesado y solo el rastro sucio de ellas permanecía en su rostro. Con la frente apoyada sobre la fría de su esposa, mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando mantener su conciencia intocable, si abría los ojos y la volvía a ver en ese estado, probablemente se saldría de control.

—Nami…

Seguía insistiendo con su voz ronca de pena. Sabía que aún estaba viva y que su corazón aún no se detenía, pero estaba cerca. No podía hacer nada. Chopper una vez le había dicho que lo mejor era no mover a alguien herido de gravedad y solo esperara su ayuda, y claro que seguiría su consejo.

Pero era Nami.

No podía dejar morir a su esposa. No podía dejar morir a la madre de su hijo y lamentarse eternamente. Debía hacer algo por ella. Pero en esos momentos no podía hacer más que sostenerla en sus brazos y esperar por una milagrosa ayuda.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, seguía presionando en la herida para detener la sangre. A pesar de que no observaba, la sensación cálida y el fuerte olor a hierro de aquel líquido lo hacían imaginar perfectamente la imagen y querer vomitar.

Ya no lo soportaba.

— ¿Nami-san?

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Luffy escuchó la voz del cocinero y se impulsó a gritar por ayuda, pero la imagen de Nami ensangrentada, sucia y completamente pálida entre sus brazos lo hizo tragar sus palabras, dejándolo nuevamente en silencio.

— ¿Luffy? ¿Nami-san?... ¿Dónde están?

La respiración que yacía calmada comenzó a acelerarse nuevamente y sus ojos se humedecieron ante el panorama.

 _No..._

Nami iba a morir.

 _Nami..._

Ya es muy tarde… ¿No?

 _Perdóname._

El agarre en su esposa se apretó y sintió una fría brisa correr por su cuerpo, llevándoselo lentamente a la oscuridad.

 _Nami va a morir… y no pude salvarla._

— ¡LUFFY!

El capitán parpadeó desconcertado volviendo a la realidad y concentrándose en su recién llegado amigo. Alzó sus enrojecidos ojos del cuerpo de la navegante y miró a Sanji, quien se había detenido a un lado de él. Mirándolo como un niño pequeño e indefenso, Luffy no soltó a su esposa en lo más mínimo.

El rubio dejó caer su cigarro mordisqueado al suelo al ver el cuerpo de Nami. La sangre cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y si no fuera porque vio el leve movimiento de su pecho, la palidez que invadía su siempre perfecta piel la hacía lucir simplemente muerta. El hermoso vestido amarillo que Sanji encontraba tan bello en ella se había cubierto de rojo, rasgado en pedazos y dejando ver las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

El corazón del cocinero se paralizó y con cuidado se acercó a la colorina, en completo impacto.

—… ¿Qué ocurrió?

Luffy lo miró en silencio un par de segundos con la garganta bloqueada y luego observó a Nami, sin responderle. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos y se negaba a decir palabra alguna. Se sentía culpable por todo, por no poder protegerla.

—Luffy… ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —Al ver que no respondía, Sanji se arrodilló a su lado mirando a Nami con el rostro sombrío del susto. La preocupación corría por su alma. —Luffy, debes decirme que pasó…

Pero el capitán seguía sin responder, solo miraba a su esposa mordiéndose los labios para apaciguar la tristeza. Levantó levemente la mano ensangrentada de su pecho y la pasó por su cabello, alejándolo de su blanca cara y acariciándolo con delicadeza. Por un momento, su desesperación había desaparecido, pero sentía que su mente se alejaba cada vez más de su cuerpo.

—No lo sé… —Susurró completamente atontado más para sí que para oídos de Sanji. —Sentí un disparo… y…

—Robin fue por Chopper… solo… necesitamos cuidarla hasta que lleguen. —El cocinero se inclinó con cuidado sobre Nami y alzó su mano para ver la herida, pero el fuerte puño de Luffy envolvió su muñeca antes de tocarla.

— ¿Luffy?

—No la toques. —Desde bajo el ala del sombrero, Sanji observó a su capitán tensar la mandíbula y hablarle severamente. Con cuidado, acercó a Nami a él.

—Estoy intentando ayudar, gomu de mierda… ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Sanji se zafó del agarre con un empujón enfadado y volteó a Nami.

Luffy observó a su molesto cocinero. El rubio se quedó de rodillas observando a Nami en un tenso y penoso silencio. La necesidad de su amada nicotina era indispensable, pero sabía que no era el momento para ello, claramente no. Juntó las manos con nerviosismo intentando no tocar a Nami y conformándose con observarla respirar forzosamente. Golpeteó los dedos con inquietud sobre su pantalón mientras escuchaba a Luffy respirar agitadamente a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio al pelinegro observar quebradamente a la bella mujer. Sin apartar la vista, sus ojos humedecidos no dejaban el enorme agujero que se encontraba sobre su pecho.

 _Por lo menos no fue en su corazón._ Sanji suspiró con un poco de alivio, sin dejar de lado los nerviosismos ante la llegada del doctor.

—Lo siento… —Luffy habló roncamente sosteniendo a Nami. El cocinero lo miró confundido sin saber si las palabras de lamento eran hacia él o la navegante. —Solo fue un impulso…

—No pasa nada. —Comprendió. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su capitán, dando un leve apretón y sin dejar de observar a la colorina con preocupación. —Nami es la mujer más fuerte que conozco… va a salir de esta.

—Si. —Luffy respondió con la voz entristecida, pero su mirada llena de determinación lo contradecía al mismo tiempo.

Sanji se volvió a acercar a Nami, esta vez llegando a tocarla. Examinó con cuidado su herida de bala ayudando a Luffy a detener un poco más la hemorragia. Pensando con un poco más de claridad y lucidez que su capitán, buscó el pulso y analizó las respiraciones de la navegante realizando los pasos a seguir que Chopper les había enseñado hace tanto tiempo atrás. Sacando un pedazo de su pantalón, comenzó a tapar las heridas y apretó su pecho para detener el sangrado. Mientras buscaba una rama para el tobillo roto de la colorina, las agitadas voces de los demás sonaron cerca.

—¡LUFFY! ¡NAMI! —Chopper gritaba audiblemente llegando a un lado de Luffy. Jadeo al ver el cuerpo de Nami y el estado del capitán, corriendo inmediatamente hacia ellos.

Luffy se había logrado calmar un poco. Sanji estuvo conversando con él diciendo que todo estaría bien. La hemorragia había sido levemente detenida y sus heridas tapadas para evitar alguna infección, pero ninguno de los dos la había movido ni un poco, solo su esposo quien la mantenía a su lado pese a todo.

—¡NAMI! —Chopper se arrodilló junto a Luffy. Transformándose rápidamente en su _Heavy Point,_ la sacó de los brazos de Luffy y la acostó con suavidad en la tierra evaluando cuidadosamente sus movimientos para no empeorar la herida de bala.

El rostro de Luffy se ensombreció repentinamente, abrió la boca para protestar contra el reno pero su brazo fue tomado con delicadeza por Robin, llegando en ese mismo instante al lugar. Con una mirada de reproche y tristeza, el mensaje fue claro para Luffy cerrándole la boca inmediatamente.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASO?! —Chopper hablaba impactado al examinarla rápidamente. Sus enormes manos temblaban ante la cantidad de heridas. — ¡Tenemos que llevarla al Sunny! ¡Aun no sale el sol completamente! ¡Necesito más luz!

Se colocó de pie con Nami en sus brazos a pesar de los abruptos movimientos que hacía, sacudiéndola sin querer. Sanji, indignado, se acercó al reno para arrebatársela de sus peludos brazos pero el doctor logró esquivarlo.

—¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO, CHOPPER! —El rubio le gritó molesto. — ¡Luffy y yo no queríamos moverla porque dijiste que no-

—¡SI LA DEJO MÁS TIEMPO AQUÍ MORIRÁ! —Le gritó de vuelta.

Luffy se había puesto de pie ayudado por Robin. La arqueóloga tomaba su mano fraternalmente dándole un poco más de calidez en su atontado estado. Las voces a su alrededor se volvían cada vez más lejanas y los gritos de sus Nakamas impedían que pensara con un poco más de claridad. Su mirada estaba fija en Nami, quien seguía igual de inmóvil a cuando recién la encontró.

— ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! ¡¿PARA ESO ESTÁS, NO?! —Sanji siguió la pelea, ganándose una furiosa mirada del reno.

—En estos momentos la vida de Nami desprende de un hilo, gritar no la ayudará. —Le dijo luego de un fuerte suspiro para alejar sus pensamientos y concentrarse. —Es mejor que la lleve inmediatamente al barco a que haga todo como las reglas lo dicen… si me dedico a buscar la forma de llevarla cuidadosamente, va a morir aquí.

Por otra parte, Luffy escuchó atentamente las últimas palabras del reno. Sintió la mano de Robin en la suya y logró calmarse poco a poco. Apartó la mirada de Nami y observó a su alrededor como si recién se diera cuanta de donde estaba. Sanji y Chopper seguían discutiendo, y el tiempo pasaba. No podían seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

Miró a su amada y su pecho se apretó.

Esa no era Nami.

Se bella Nami era una chica llena de rebosante vitalidad, abundante enojo y una radiante sonrisa.

Su amada esposa era la mujer más bella del mar.

Esa Nami de ahí era solo un cuerpo casi sin vida.

Su cerebro pareció encenderse después de tantos minutos y su mente comenzó a entrar en razón.

Debía salvar a su esposa.

— ¡¿Y QUÉ PASA SI LA MAT-

—¡SANJI! —Brook lo interrumpió bruscamente con enfado. —Sabes que Chopper no dejaría que eso pase.

—Si seguimos aquí seguirá perdiendo más sangre… —Rei habló junto a ellos inesperadamente, pero ante el pánico de la situación el hecho pasó desapercibido.

— ¡¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y AYUDAR A MI ESPOSA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS?!

Las voces se silenciaron y la mirada de todos se posó en el furioso y asustado capitán. Luffy había dejado caer su sombrero por el cuello gracias a la fina cuerda que lo sostenía y por lo que parecía, empezaba a entrar en razón una vez más. Completamente ensangrentado, apretaba los puños para evitar golpear a todos y hacerlos entrar en razón. A pesar de que todos lo observaban, seguía posando la mirada en su esposa. Su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza y rapidez al punto de sentirse doloroso. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura de nuevo y ninguno de sus amigos ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Dando fuertes pasos, le importó un carajo lo que ocurría y arrebató el cuerpo frío de los brazos de Chopper para su consternación. Alzó la vista a los demás y la mirada de enojo y tristeza que les lanzó hizo jadear a todos.

—Nos vamos al Sunny, ahora.

— ¡SI! —Gritaron todos rápidamente, dispuestos a seguir las órdenes de su capitán.

Emprendiendo rápidos pasos, el momento de ayudarla por fin había llegado.

Luffy comenzó a correr con su delicada amante en brazos. Hablando con decisión y los rastros de lágrimas completamente secas, su voz se llenó de determinación y seguridad.

—Vas a vivir, Nami.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, no olviden comentar y opinar sobre que piensan, ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Marigrin fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Lo siento mucho por tenerlos tan abandonados... pero he tenido muuuuuuchos problemas. Ahora he podido solucionar un par (entre todos mis problemas, mi pc está malo), por ende solucioné el problema de mi pc (o al menos temporal) e intentaré escribir todo lo que pueda estos días. No pienses que dejaré abandonada la historia, la quiero lo suficiente como para darle un final digno y bueno para ustedes :) así que ¡Por favor quédense a mi lado!**

 **Les dejo este capítulo un poquitin más corto, pero igual de intenso (o eso es lo que creo...) ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

Capítulo 7

La oscuridad era su única compañía en aquellos momentos. A pesar de tener los ojos completamente abiertos, el color negro estaba presente a su alrededor a pesar de girarse desesperadamente para encontrar una salida de aquel sombrío lugar.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Nami gritó confundida, en medio del silencio. —¿Dónde estoy?

Pero no escuchó respuesta alguna.

Sin saber lo que ocurría, la navegante comenzó a caminar en medio de la oscuridad y el frio silencio. Sus pasos no producían sonido alguno y el latido casi inexistente de su corazón era lo único que le hacía compañía, pero extrañamente no se percataba.

No sabía que hacía ahí ni cómo llegó a aquel extraño lugar. No notó el blanco atuendo que la cubría ni como sus múltiples y graves heridas desaparecieron. Pero lo más extraño, es que no recordaba lo que le había sucedido.

Un suave susurro resonó a sus espaldas dándole un susto. Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca y giró rápidamente hacia atrás, sin ver nada más que la oscuridad que ahí aguardaba.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Su respiración se agitó bruscamente y el susto la estaba carcomiendo. Sentía una extraña presencia entre la oscuridad que la rodeaba, pero no quería adentrarse.

—Aún no es tu hora… —El susurró se repitió nuevamente a su espalda. Nami volvió a girar asustada encontrando nuevamente la soledad.

—Aun no es tu ahora… —La voz habló claramente a sus espaldas paralizándola, pero no se volteó.

 _Esa voz… no puede ser…_

—Bel… ¿Bellemere?... —Nami volteó rápidamente con la esperanza de encontrar a su amada madre, pero la oscuridad le dio un golpe de realidad.

 _No… Bellemere está muerta…_

Girando una vez más, sus pensamientos se quedaron atrapados y la voz se atascó en su apretada garganta. Las pálidas manos de la navegante temblaron entre el susto y la emoción mientras las lagrimas amenazaron con desbordarse de sus ojos.

—Bellemere… —Susurró a duras penas, apreciando a la mujer nombrada ante sus incrédulos ojos.

A pesar de la molesta y sombría oscuridad, la silueta completamente sólida de su madre estaba de pie frente a ella con una dulce y cariñosa sonrisa. Pero a pesar de la increíble situación, Nami solo la podía observar anonadada mientras se largaba a llorar como la niña desamparada que alguna vez fue.

El corazón que apenas latía hace unos segundos comenzó a tomar ritmo al ver a su fallecida madre. Los recuerdos de su infancia y los horribles momentos de su niñez se rebobinaron en su mente al verla viva y con esa maternal sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bellemere… —Habló entre sollozos mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla.

—Aun no es tu hora, Nami. —Le dijo dulcemente, frenándola en seco.

Las lagrimas se secaron como por arte de magia y el escalofrío volvió una vez más por su cuerpo. La oscuridad se volvió más abrazadora que antes y el miedo recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Susurró confundida, sin entender a que se refería.

Bellemere estiró sus brazos lentamente, y sin previo aviso, la empujó con una fuerza brutal. Nami sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones y su cabello flotó como si fuera una cámara lenta hacia arriba mientras caía de espaldas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la imagen de su madre sonriéndole con cariño no abandonó su mente.

* * *

—Ya cálmate Al… Nami estará bien.

—Si es que ya no está muerta.

Los ahogados sollozos de Alphonse se volvieron histéricos ante la amarga broma de Zoro. El tirador golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de su Nakama mientras intentaba hacer sonreír un poco a su sobrino no sanguíneo. El pobre pequeño estaba sentado en medio de la cubierta con el sol mañanero dándole en la cara, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería ver a sus padres.

—¡No vuelvas a decir esas estupideces Zoro! —Gritaba enojado Usopp, con los dientes cómicamente filosos.

—¡Solo era una broma!

—¡¿EN QUE MUNDO ESO ES UNA BROMA PARA TI?!

El silencio los detuvo de su pelea y giraron extrañados hacia el niño, notando que se había puesto de pie y miraba apoyado de puntillas desde la barandilla del barco entre pequeños hipos debido a su llanto.

Jadeando sin aire, Luffy corría con su mujer sujetada fuertemente a su pecho. Con la delicadeza suficiente para no herirla, observaba el camino frente a sus ojos bajo las indicaciones de Robin para llegar al barco.

El sol estaba completamente puesto. Los rayos cálidos le daban un poco más de noción respecto a la hora y el fresco viento lo hacían calmar su acelerado corazón. Las gaviotas ya sonaban a lo lejos y el cantar de los pájaros reafirmaba que ya era de mañana.

Para su angustia, el pelinegro sentía la respiración de Nami disminuir poco a poco. La sangre seguía chorreando entre sus dedos por la herida de bala que atravesaba su pecho manchando su ropa al igual que el hermoso vestido que llevaba su esposa, pero no le importaba. Sentía su pecho adolorido del susto, pero manteniendo el control seguía corriendo con desesperación. El sonido de las olas y el aire húmedo por el mar lo hizo sentir esperanzas al darse cuenta de que estaban casi llegando. Chopper se adelantó considerablemente frente a él y saltó rápidamente al Sunny cuando lograron vislumbrarlo, donde se metió a la enfermería para arreglar los implementos.

Usopp bajo la vista hacia tierra, jadeando inmediatamente al ver a Luffy correr con su sangrienta amiga mientras Chopper pasaba a su lado. Sintió pánico de inmediato al ver desde lo lejos las notorias heridas de gravedad y el camino de sangre que dejaba a su paso. Notó el rostro histérico y lleno de pánico de sus Nakamas provocando que el miedo llenara sus pensamientos.

—No puede ser… —Susurró ahogadamente para sí.

—No… —Escuchó el incrédulo susurro de Zoro a su lado.

 _¿Esta… muerta?_ Usopp luchaba por no creerlo.

De un fuerte empujón, Luffy se agarró al mástil principal y se lanzó bruscamente cayendo fuera de la cocina. Corrió desesperado por el recinto y corrió hasta llegar con Chopper, quien ya tenía lista la camilla a un lado. Dejó a Nami con histeria mientras esperaba indicaciones del médico que buscaba los implementos adecuados.

—Nami… resiste un poco más… por favor… —Susurraba asustado observando intercaladamente los pasos de Chopper y el pálido rostro de su esposa.

* * *

El golpe que tanto esperó nunca apareció. El sentimiento de estar cayendo y cayendo no se detenía, por lo que abrió los ojos desconcertada solo para darse cuenta que en realidad caía, solo que parecía un lugar sin fondo a donde llegar. Miraba hacia arriba mientras caía de espaldas, su cabello se balanceaba a contra luz mientras caía en la oscuridad. Su pecho golpeteaba por su rápido palpitar y sintió su cuerpo entumecerse debido a un repentino frío.

 _¿Por qué no toco fondo?_

Nami intentaba voltear su rostro, pero el negro la recibía escalofriantemente con una autentica soledad. No había ruido alguno, solo lejanos susurros apaciguados ante sus oídos. Sentía una extraña pared donde se encontraba atrapada. Estaba segura de escuchar voces, pero la pared invisible solo lograba volverlos inentendibles.

A pesar de todo, no estaba preocupada. Por el contrario, sentía la paz llenar su cuerpo de a poco.

Sintió su cuerpo caer en un mar invisible. Sentía sus pulmones llenarse de un inexistente océano y la sensación de ahogarse solo lo empeoraba.

Pero para ella no era así. Sentía la muerte tocar su espalda. Sentía tanto sueño que si cerraba los ojos, por tan solo un segundo, estaba segura de que no los abriría jamás. Solo quería llegar al fondo de aquel extraño poso.

* * *

Luffy seguía a su lado esperando.

Sentía sus manos sudorosas mientras tomaba la fría de Nami. Su sombrero descansaba en su espalda y escuchaba los lejanos gritos y comentarios de su tripulación, seguramente intentando averiguar que pasaba. Sentía a Robin y Chopper hablar a sus espaldas apresurados mientras buscaban implementos para comenzar con la curación. Chopper había logrado quitar la bala y detener un poco el sangrado.

Pero su atención solo estaba en Nami.

Se había arrodillado a su lado mientras sostenía su mano desesperadamente intentando mantener la cordura en la situación. Observando detenidamente su pecho subir y bajar. Asustado de que aquel leve movimiento parecía disminuir poco a poco.

Observó su pecho subir… y bajar.

Subir…. Y bajar…

Subir…. Y bajar…

Subir…. Pero no bajar….

 _Nami…_

— ¿Chopper? —Susurró asustado.

 _No… por favor… no…_

—Nami no respira. —Volvió a susurrar, sin voz.

Y fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Los siguientes segundos fueron un infierno en el Thousand Sunny.

Uno que nadie quisiera volver a repetir.

Los gritos descontrolados de Luffy.

Chopper intentando reanimar a la navegante.

Robin sosteniendo a un descontrolado Luffy gritándole a su moribunda esposa.

Alphonse llorando histérico en brazos de Usopp.

Sanji golpeando desenfrenado la puerta de la enfermería intentando entrar.

Zoro sosteniéndolo en sus brazos alejándolo y haciéndolo entrar en razón.

Franky y Brook llorando al igual que Alphonse.

Fue demasiado.

Rei solo observaba en silencio desde lo más lejos dentro del barco. Sintió las lágrimas caer de sus ojos mientras mordía su labio intentando apaciguar el doloroso llanto.

Podía haberlo evitado, podría haber advertido a todos sobre lo que venía, pero el miedo se lo impidió.

Tan solo podía largarse a llorar y sentir la culpa en su corazón, empeorando cada vez más ante los horribles y dolorosos gritos de aquel roto capitán.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe en su pecho le hizo abrir los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Nami observó su entorno para darse cuenta de que no había salido de aquella oscuridad, pero el sentimiento de sueño había desaparecido ante tan abrupto golpe, solo perpetuando la sensación de caer en un abismo.

Otro golpe más la hizo retorcerse incómodamente.

Y luego otro.

Después otro.

Hasta que sintió sus pies golpear el fondo de aquel extraño lugar.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante aquella cálida sensación de seguridad por tocar tierra. Sus pies descalzos la guiaron instintivamente hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

—Nami… por favor… no me dejes… —Un grito.

Nami observó a su alrededor confundida, poniendo su mano junto a su pecho.

Una sensación de tristeza la invadió ante aquellas palabras apaciguadas por una inexistente mar a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién es? —Habló insegura a la nada.

—Nami… vuelve… —Escuchó nuevamente aquella ahogada voz.

— ¡No me iré! —Gritó rápidamente, cerrando la boca impresionada.

 _¿Por qué dije eso?_

—Nami… por favor… no me dejes solo…

Su corazón se apretó y sintió un nudo en su estómago. Alzó su mano hacia la nada, intentando alcanzar aquella voz sin éxito alguno.

—No te dejaré solo, lo prometo.

—Aun no es tu hora, Nami. —El susurro de su madre resonó en su mente.

—Nami… no me dejes… —El grito ahogado resonó a su alrededor.

—Aun no es tu hora…

—No me dejes…

Las voces se repetían incesantes en su cabeza. Una fuerte jaqueca punzó su frente mientras aferraba su cabeza tirando su cabello levemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza escuchando las voces resonando en su interior. Sentía los susurros de su madre y la triste voz de aquel hombre repetirse una tras otras. Las mismas frases volvían a sonar como una grabación de tone dial, hasta que el último grito la sacó de sus casillas.

—Te amo.

Las imágenes de su esposo, su hijo y sus Nakamas llegaron a su mente. Los recuerdos de su lucha volvieron a aparecer en sus memorias y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ante el fuerte impacto.

—Luffy… —Susurró con dolor.

 _No quiero morir… no quiero morir… no quiero morir…._

—¡LUFFY! —Gritó fuertemente, intentando que la escuchara.

Corrió sin rumbo alguno hacia el frente, intentando buscar una salida.

—¡LUFYYYY!

Alphonse…

—¡LUFYYYYYY!

 _¿Me estoy muriendo?_

Sus pisadas que parecían tan ligeras como una pluma comenzaron a tomar consistencia. Sus pisadas comenzaron a producir sonido y el paisaje negro y sombrío que la estaba rodeando comenzó a llenarse de una cálida luz.

Los gritos de su esposo comenzaron a tomar forma y los sonidos de su alrededor empezaron a aparecer con claridad.

Sentía la voz de Robin intentando consolar a Luffy.

Los gritos desesperados de Chopper.

Y los desgarradores gritos de su amado capitán.

La cálida luz se transformó rápidamente en un lugar y sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente cuando volvió a la realidad. Jadeó fuertemente buscando el aire que le faltaba mientras tosía dolorosamente. Sentía su pecho arder mientras el aire llenaba sus pulmones y la deshidratación raspaba su garganta. La paz que la llenaba en sus sueños había desaparecido y un dolor insoportable la hizo sufrir en silencio.

Sentía que se estaba muriendo.

Sus piernas no respondían y sentía su cuerpo arder como si lo estuvieran quemando. Cada respiro era como tragar vidrio molido y los sonidos llegaban amortiguados a sus oídos.

Mientras intentaba mantenerse consiente en medio de su ataque de tos, alcanzó a observar que se encontraba en la enfermería del Sunny. A pesar de su intenso dolor, una pacífica sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Pestañeó sin fuerzas y su mirada se encontró con la de su amado esposo.

Luffy la observaba completamente pasmado. Su cuerpo era sostenido por los brazos de Robin y su rostro estaba envuelto en lágrimas. Sus gritos se habían detenido al ver los ojos abiertos de su esposa mientras aguantaba la respiración por el impacto.

—Nami… —Soltó rotamente, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¡NAAAAAAMIIII! —Gritó fuertemente soltando una nerviosa y alegre risa de tranquilidad. Nami observó con una leve sonrisa como el chico comenzó a llorar de tranquilidad y cerró los ojos nuevamente cayendo rendida ante el cansancio. Luffy volvió a asustarse nuevamente creyendo que algo le había ocurrido.

—Na-

—Está bien, Luffy. —Chopper, recobrándose del susto ante la cercana muerte de su amiga y sonrió alegre entre lágrimas. Se acercó a Nami y revisó su pulso, suspirando aliviado. —Solo está cansada, estará bien… ahora que está inconsciente será más fácil atender su herida.

Robin soltó a Luffy con cuidado y se acercó al reno para comenzar con la curación en la herida de bala.

—Deberías ir a ver a Alphonse, Luffy. Me quedaré con Chopper para cerrar las heridas, Nami estará bien. ¿Si? — Robin le dijo dulcemente, igual de aliviada que el resto.

 _Gracias a Dios… Gracias a Dios… Gracias a Dios_. Luffy se repetía llorando de felicidad.

Afuera de la enfermería, los gritos de felicidad de sus Nakamas lo hicieron reír levemente entre lágrimas, agradeciendo dentro de su corazón tenerlos a su lado. Con tantos gritos, se enteraron rápidamente de lo que ocurría adentro del lugar.

En la cubierta, Rei sonreía aliviada al saber que la navegante estaba bien. Pero la culpa seguía oprimiendo su pecho.

Nadie sabía en aquel entonces, que la tormenta de angustia estaba recién comenzando.

 **Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Un poco más corto de lo normal, pero prefería hacerlo de esta manera para que el siguiente se centrara más en Alphonse y Luffy ante lo ocurrido. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar sus comentarios… Marigrin fuera.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta dramática historia. Sé que el anterior fue más corto y no taaan detallada como algunos deseaban, pero tengo mis razones, una de ella es que quería enfocarme un poco más en la parte de Nami y lo que ella sentía. Este capítulo trata un poco más del punto de vista de los demás y sobre todo el de nuestro Senchou, así que espero que distruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **P.D: Aviso de utilidad pública, mañana subiré un nuevo one-shot de mi otra historia (no, no la tengo abandonada xD) tratará un poco sobre Nami y sus cortes de cabello, y antes de que digan algo... si, tendrá una historia bastante profunda que me gustaría unir con esta historia. Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!**

Capítulo 8

Luffy miró por última vez a Nami tendida delicadamente en la cama, pálida como un papel. Suspiró temblorosamente pasando sus sucias manos por su rostro, eliminando los restos de lágrimas que aún se encontraban. Robin, quien seguía sosteniendo un par de cosas para Chopper, le sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo digo enserio Luffy… deberías salir un momento y descansar.

—No. —Susurró con suavidad.

Miró a la navegante con el ceño preocupado y se sentó cerca de ella, acercando una vieja silla de madera a la cama. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos, suspirando con fuerza. Sabía que su esposa estaba bien, pero el horrible momento que había pasado hace un par de minutos lo había vuelto frenético por un par de segundos.

— _¡ROBIN! ¡SOSTÉN A LUFFY! —Chopper seguía empujándolo mientras intentaba ayudar a la navegante, quien ya no respiraba en lo absoluto._

— _¡Si! —Robin mantenía sus brazos cruzados empujando al insistente capitán entre múltiples brazos._

— _¡NAMI! —Luffy se sacudía con fuerza amenazando con destruir todo, inclusive los brazos de Robin de ser necesario. Forcejeaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando con pánico a la colorina. — ¡POR FAVOR!…. ¡NO ME DEJES, NAMI!_

— _¡LUFFY! —Chopper comenzó a llorar de la desesperación y los nervios ante los gritos del capitán. — ¡CÁLMATE!_

— _¡NO ME DEJES_! —Seguía gritando con la voz dolorosamente quebrada.

— _¡LUFFY!_

—Luffy.

El chico pestañeó desconcentrado, volviendo a la realidad. Volvió la vista a la arqueóloga, quien solo lo observaba con preocupación. Chopper seguía concentrado en su labor, terminando de desinfectar su trabajo y viendo de vez en cuando el pulso de Nami, el cual había vuelto a ser regularmente normal.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si. —Luffy se frotó los hinchados ojos. —Estoy bien…

—Deberías descansar un poco, Luffy. —Chopper habló por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con Nami. Sin despejar su mirada de la aguja con la que unía un corte en el muslo de la navegante, habló desconcentrado hacia el pelinegro. —Y de paso deberías ver a Alphonse… si encuentras alguna herida, tráelo de inmediato.

Luffy miró la puerta de la enfermería, con ojos tristes. Inseguro, se puso de pie con lentitud y caminó hacia la puerta arrastrando las piernas. Después de todo Chopper tenía razón, debía ir a ver a su hijo. Pensó en su pequeño y el corazón se le apretó notoriamente, el pobre pequeño había estado asustado probablemente durante toda la tarde esperando que alguien fuera por él. Los gritos que soltó dentro de la enfermería y el hecho de no haberle dado ni un vistazo lo hizo sentir culpable. Con el estómago revuelto, se dispuso a ver a su pequeño hijo y darle el cuidado que necesitaba en esos momentos, si Nami estuviera consciente no querría que lo dejara solo.

—Volveré más tarde. —Abrió la puerta con desgana y miró por última vez a su esposa. —Díganme si ocurre algo.

—Por supuesto, capitán. —Robin observó a Luffy dando un pie fuera de la enfermería, y lo detuvo de inmediato con su voz. —Y Luffy…

— ¿Si?

—Tranquilo. Nami está bien ahora, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias Robin. —El chico le dio una suave sonrisa y salió por fin de la habitación.

* * *

Zoro mantenía los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla afuera de la enfermería. Sentía el bullicio de sus Nakamas a su alrededor y el exagerado llanto del cocinero a su lado reclamar por saber algo.

De reojo, observó a Usopp balanceando al pequeño Alphonse en el columpio del árbol en la cubierta. A pesar de que le sonreía abiertamente, la sonrisa en su rostro no llegaba a sus ojos y todos lo habían notado. Todos estaban preocupados, más aún con los gritos de su capitán dentro de la enfermería hace unos minutos.

— _¿Creen que Nami-san esté bien? —Brook habló con suavidad, intentando no preocupar a nadie._

 _Un frenético grito desde la enfermería los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, interrumpiendo a Brook. Las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta y el pánico se llevó consigo a toda la tripulación. Zoro miró con preocupación la puerta, sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría. Sin previo aviso, Sanji se impulsó con fuerza para botar la puerta de una patada, siendo detenido rápidamente por el espadachín._

— _¡SAL DE MI VISTA MARIMO! —Sanji gritó furioso, intentando golpear al espadachín._

— _Da un paso más, y te entierro una katana en el cuello, cejas de remolino. —Zoro gruñó con molestia en frente de él._

— _¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE PREOCUPA LO QUE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO CON NAMI?! —Sanji bajó el pie abruptamente, resoplando furioso. El cigarrillo en su boca estaba a un mordisco de caer por las apretadas que le daba con sus nerviosos dientes._

— _¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! —Zoro gritó con frustración. Levantó la mano al pecho de Sanji y lo empujó fuertemente. —¡ESTOY IGUAL DE PREOCUPADO QUE TODOS USTEDES! ¡PERO NO PODEMOS PERDER LA CALMA!_

 _Otro grito inentendible de Luffy los sacó de su pelea, robando la atención de todos. Los gritos de Chopper y la angustiada voz de Robin apaciguados por la puerta los sacó a todos de sus casillas. El sonido de cosas rotas y los dolorosos gritos del pelinegro avisaron a todos de la terrible situación que ocurría dentro de la habitación, trayendo consigo un torrente de lágrimas_

— _Nami… —Franky susurró con pena, dejando caer un par de lágrimas._

— _¿Dónde está mi mami? —Alphonse, en brazos de Usopp, insistió entre llantos al ver la angustia de todos. Frotaba sus ojitos con sus manos echas puño. La blanca y pequeña playera con el dibujo de un tierno monito estaba toda embarrada debido a la suciedad de la isla. Su cabello estaba todo desaliñado y sus pequeños bracitos estaban llenos de pequeños cortes por las plantas del bosque._

 _Usopp soltó un par de lágrimas y con manos temblorosas, se llevó a Alphonse a la cubierta, contándole historias de sus múltiples aventuras para distraer al pequeño de la abrumadora situación. Zoro afirmó al rubio por los brazos, quien se había lanzado nuevamente a la puerta más desesperado que antes. Brook y Franky solo se mantenían de pie fuera de la enfermería, llorando sin vergüenza alguna. Por el rabillo del ojo, el espadachín vio a la joven chica y visitante caminar hacia cubierta escondiendo su rostro, pero preocupado por la situación que ocurría con la navegante le restó importancia, usando sus fuerzas en el irritante cocinero._

Para el alivio de todos, todo había cesado. La situación de Nami pareció haber mejorado a decir por el silencio calmado dentro de la enfermería. El peliverde dio una brusca exhalación mientras observaba a su alrededor nuevamente.

Brook y Franky estaban sentados en el sillón de la cocina. Sanji estaba en el comedor, golpeando ruidosamente su pie contra el suelo de los nervios. Abajo en cubierta escuchó una leve risa de Alphonse, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. Usopp seguía ensimismado en su historia, balanceando al pequeño, intentando despistarlo y aguardando por Luffy.

Levantó su vista hacia la puerta de la enfermería al fondo de la habitación. El sol golpeaba su espalda mientras se apoyaba de la barandilla, por lo que el aire refrescaba sus sudorosas manos.

 _Espero que Robin está bien…_

Recordando a la bella pelinegra, Zoro recordó su angustiado rostro cuando llegaron al barco. A pesar de que la fuerte Nico Robin mantenía sus emociones como un misterio, para él era como un libro abierto. Su cuerpo temblaba de la preocupación y su hermosa sonrisa había sido reemplazada por un sumamente serio semblante.

Unas suaves pisadas sonaron por las escaleras y volteó su mirada rápidamente para encontrar a la joven chica, Rei. La pelinegra tenía unas leves ojeras, los ojos hinchados y el cabello alborotado. Una de las heridas que tenía en su brazo se había abierto, por lo que manchas de sangre cubrían su blusa lila.

— ¿Cómo está Nami-san? —Apoyó los brazos en la barandilla, mirando el cielo con preocupación.

—Aun no sabemos nada… pero escuché a Chopper-san decirle a Luffy-san que estaba mejor…. —Brook habló desde el sofá en la cocina.

—Eso es bueno…

El chirrido de la puerta hizo eco en la cocina y la mirada de todos se posó en el capitán, quien salió de la habitación lentamente. Cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, fue rodeado de sus Nakamas preguntando por el estado de la navegante. Luffy miró a todos incómodo, alzando las manos y sonriendo levemente.

—Nami está bien… Chopper logró estabilizarla, así que no se preocupen.

Las alegres voces de todos resonaron nuevamente por el barco mientras reían de alivio. El pelinegro se escabulló entre todos riendo igual de aliviado e intentando salir a cubierta para ver a su hijo. Por otra parte, Zoro mantenía los brazos cruzados en la barandilla del barco viendo a su capitán arrancando de la multitud y caminando en silencio hacia la escalera. Pasando por su lado, el peliverde alzó el brazo y detuvo a Luffy antes de que bajara.

— ¿Estás bien? —Habló intentando ser blando.

— ¡Claro! ¡Nami está bien! —Evitó su mirada, intentando volver a caminar, pero el apretón de Zoro se intensificó haciéndolo hablar.

— ¿Seguro? —Los ojos tristes de Luffy le devolvieron la mirada y su ceño aliviado volvió a ser de preocupación. Soltó un suspiro contenido de angustia y miró al cielo, evitando que el espadachín lo viera en deplorable estado.

—Casi pierdo a Nami… —Susurró. —Nami estuvo a punto de morir frente a mis ojos, Zoro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Volvió a insistir, intentando que el capitán comprendiera su pregunta.

—Estoy preocupado por ella…. —Luffy apretó los puños, caminando finalmente hacia las escaleras. Zoro observó detenidamente sus ojos, presenciado inquieto el sentimiento de furia que guardaba el pelinegro.

—Solo sé que encontraré a quien le hizo esto… —Luffy habló fríamente por lo bajo. —Y lo mataré.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Ese hombre se parecía a mi tío Sanji?

— ¡Eran iguales! Pero la marina lo confundía por su parecido. —Usopp reía ante el recuerdo de los "Piratas Hermosos".

Empujó suavemente la espalda del pequeño y observó cómo volvía hacía él con el impulso para ser nuevamente empujado. La suave risa de Alphonse lo hizo sonreír y alegrarse de haberlo distraído. Sabía por los murmullos de la tripulación en la cocina que Nami estaba bien, pero la preocupación y las dudas seguían latente.

 _¿Qué rayos hubiéramos echo si Nami hubiera…._

No, no podía pensar en ello.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza eliminando el crudo pensamiento cuando la paja de un conocido sombrero apareció frente a un columpio. Usopp sonrió alegre al ver a su viejo amigo de pie sonriente ante su hijo.

— ¡PAPI! —Alphonse saltó desde el columpio a los brazos de Luffy, sonriendo contento de ver a uno de sus padres al fin. El pelinegro mayor lo abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos ante su cálida presencia.

— ¿Estás bien Al? —Luffy apartó levemente al pequeño en rastro de heridas, examinando pulgada a pulgada su cuerpo en busca de lesiones. — ¿No te duele nada?

—No. —El pequeño le sonrió levemente. Tenía la nariz roja de tanto llorar y sus achocolatados ojos seguían igual de hinchados que los de el por el llanto.

Luffy afirmó al pequeño nuevamente en sus brazos y sonrió verdaderamente por fin. Estaba enormemente aliviado de que nada le haya ocurrido, su hijo estaba bien y a salvo en su hogar. Usopp sonrió contento y caminó de vuelta con los demás dándoles espacio. Luffy alzó al pequeño en sus brazos y se sentó con él en el columpio, balanceándose solo por la fresca brisa mañanera.

— ¿Dónde está mami? —Alphonse preguntó apoyado en su padre, mirándolo hacia arriba curioso. Sus rasgos de preocupación volvieron hacer sentir mal al capitán, por lo que juguetonamente Luffy puso el enorme sombrero de paja en la pequeña cabeza de su pequeño hijo.

—Mamá está durmiendo ahora… —Le dijo suavemente. Palmeó el sombrero con cariño y escuchó una risita por parte de Al. —Estará bien.

Minutos pasaron en que Luffy se quedó con el pequeño en brazos columpiándose con el viento. Sus ojos carecían de su siempre entusiasta chispa, sus ojos estaban bordeado de notorias ojeras provocadas por el cansancio y la preocupación. Su ropa y manos empapadas de sangre seca solo le recordaban las horribles ultimas horas que había pasado.

—Será mejor que nos demos un baño Al. —El hombre se puso de pie con el pequeño en sus brazos, caminando hacia las escaleras. —Luego le diremos a Sanji que te dé algo de comer e irás a la cama a dormir un poco, ¿Si?

—Está bien… —Habló adormilado, apoyándose en su padre. Miró detenidamente al hombre a quien abrazaba, dándole una extraña mirada. Sabía que su padre se preocupaba por él, pero esas palabras siempre salían de su madre, Luffy carecía un poco de ese lado paternalmente responsable.

* * *

La esponja se tornaba roja con cada absorbida. Luffy sumergía el espumoso objeto en la tina y luego lo refregaba por la espalda del pequeño, quien jugaba con un par de barcos de juguete hechos por Usopp. El pequeño reía a carcajadas imaginando que un barco se estrellaba con otro, sumergiéndolos de un salpicón en la tina. Por otra parte, la mirada de Luffy permanecía serena al pequeño, pero en su mente mil pensamientos corrían por hora al ver la sangre que se desprendía de su cuerpo y del de Alphonse. La furia se encendía cada vez que descubría un nuevo rasguño en el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo. Los brazos raspados de Al y sus muñecas rojas debido a las sogas le hacían querer matar al culpable.

Luego de terminar con el pequeño y dejarlo reluciente, como pocas veces estaba, enjuagó su cuerpo. El olor del hierro y las manchas rojas iban desapareciendo poco a poco liberándolo de la angustia y quitándole un peso de encima. Se echó un balde de agua sobre sí y la brisa corrió por la ventana, indicándole que el clima se estaba tornando un poco más frio.

— ¡Oye! ¡Luffy! —La voz seria de Sanji resonó del otro lado de la puerta seguido de un par de golpes. — ¡Cuando terminen ahí vayan a la cocina! ¡Les prepararé unas hamburguesas para comer!

— ¡Si! ¡Hamburguesas! —Luffy sonrió dulcemente al ver la emoción de Al. Los pasos de Sanji se alejaron y el pelinegro envolvió al pequeño en una toalla para secar el agua del refrescante baño.

—Papá… ¿Cuándo despertará mami? —Al cerró los ojos cuando el pelinegro sacudió su cabello azabache. —Quiero decirle que si llegaste…

— ¿A qué te refieres Al?

—Mami me dijo que te buscara… pero se quedó dormida antes de que llegaras. —Habló cada vez más bajo, como si le contara un pequeño secreto. Su mirada se volvió triste y apretó la toalla a su alrededor con más fuerza, dejando ver solo su inocente carita. —Intenté despertarla, pero no quería.

Luffy sintió el pecho contraerse. La sensación de rabia y culpa llenó su corazón al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su hijo. Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes podía haber evitado todo, si tan solo hubiera acompañado a su esposa a buscar al pequeño, si tan solo…. No hubieran ido a aquella isla. Agarró al niño de ambos hombros y lo acercó a él viéndose cara a cara debido a que se encontraba de rodillas. Le dio una suave sonrisa y apretó sus hombros con cariño, intentando distraer al pequeño de todo. Agradecía a Dios que Alphonse aún era pequeño, probablemente todo lo que había ocurrido tan solo fue algo pasajero y no importante en la mente de él.

—Nami despertará pronto, te lo aseguro. —Observó los ojos achocolatados del pequeño, iguales a los de su madre. —Cuando despierte podrás decirle todo lo que quieras Al.

El niño sonrió complacido y se dejó vestir. Luego de que ambos estuvieran listos y un poco más relajados, bajaron a la cocina en busca de alguna cosa para comer.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Luffy?

—Viene a ver como está Nami.

El pelinegro había entrado silenciosamente en la enfermería. Luego de dejar a Alphonse junto a Sanji en la cocina, corrió inmediatamente a ver a la colorina. Su estómago dolía de preocupación, por lo que no había espacio para el hambre en esos momentos. Robin seguía cuidando de la navegante en soledad, Chopper había ido a descansar y comer algo para la larga noche que se venía como guardia de Nami.

—Está mejor, capitán-san. —Robin tomó la mano de la colorina y la acarició gentilmente con una suave sonrisa. —Chopper dijo que iba a estar bien, solo hay que dejarla descansar.

El pelinegro acercó la silla que había utilizado antes y se sentó secamente, tomando la otra mano de Nami en la suya. La fría piel de su esposa chocó con el calor de su propia mano, observó la unión de ambos con la mirada perdida, notando lo pequeña que era la mano de Nami en la suya.

— ¿Alphonse está bien? —Robin habló distraídamente, observando a la colorina inconsciente.

—Si… —Luffy alejó la vista de su esposa, mirando a su preocupada amiga. —Probablemente ni siquiera sabe lo que sucede…

—No estés tan seguro, es un pequeño muy inteligente. —Robin rio con desgana, dejando la mano de la navegante con delicadeza en la cama. —Alphonse es un niño muy afortunado…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Nami sacrificó todo con tal de ponerlo a salvo. —Robin cerró los ojos apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. —Su familia siempre está ahí para él, es un niño afortunado.

Luffy le dio una sonrisa satisfecha y miró a su esposa. Su rostro pálido tomaba un poco más de color y la sangre que había sido donada por el mismo Chopper había sido aceptada con éxito. Su cabello y cuerpos habían estado completamente empapados en sangre, pero Luffy pudo notar con alivio que Robin la había limpiado luego de aquel aterrador momento. Sus brazos estaban llenos de rasguños y moretones, pero su tobillo había sido fracturado con gravedad, por lo que el pequeño doctor había colocado un disimulado yeso para que pudiera descansar con mayor comodidad. Notó que su pecho estaba completamente vendado debido a la herida de aquella mortal bala. Su cuerpo se estremeció con susto y apartó la mirada rápidamente, no queriendo seguir observando. Sentía sus dientes chocar de la rabia y sus manos apretarse de furia. Recordó las marcas en las pequeñas muñecas de Al y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar del enojo que sentía con lo ocurrido, con los culpables, consigo mismo.

— ¿Luffy? —Robin preguntó insegura, notando su leve temblor. Luffy observaba el suelo de madera, evitando mirad a Nami.

—Lo amarraron… —Susurró con la voz atascada en su garganta. Apretó la mano libre en un fuerte puño y aguantó la respiración de la furia, soltando una fuerte exhalación. —Lo amarraron, Robin.

La arqueóloga comprendió al instante a qué se refería. Sabía que había estado junto a su pequeño momentos antes y que había logrado hablar con él por unos minutos. Notó la mirada de furia con la que observaba el suelo y el temblor de inseguridad que corría por su cuerpo.

—Lo amarraron como un animal. —Siguió hablando, muy despacio en medio de sus apretados dientes. —Es un niño… ¿Por qué demonios querrían dañar a Alphonse?

Luffy sabía la respuesta. El pelinegro sabía la respuesta a aquella dolorosa pregunta, pero su corazón no permitía que se respondiera a sí mismo.

—Es un pobre y pequeño niño que no sabe lo cruel que es el mundo… —Su garganta se secó, convirtiendo su voz a un rasposo y doloroso gruñido. —Es mi hijo…

—Los humanos pueden llegar a ser crueles, Luffy. —Robin habló con delicadeza, sintiendo la pena en las palabras del pelinegro.

El dolor en su corazón no se comparaba al de su capitán, pero no estaba lejos de comprender su tristeza. Por tantos años ellos han sido su familia. Presenció en embarazo de su amiga y el parto de su sobrino a pesar de no compartir vínculo sanguíneo alguno, pero la conexión que sentía por su tripulación y que compartía con aquel bello e inocente pequeño era más fuerte que cualquier otro lazo. Lo que estaba pasando no solo afectaba a su capitán, afectaba a toda la tripulación.

—Pero, a pesar de ser crueles, aún hay gente bondadosa. —Robin alzó la barbilla de su capitán con un brazo sacado desde la silla, haciendo que mirara sus azulados ojos. —Aún hay personas como Nami e incluso tú, que luchan por proteger sus ideales y a aquellos que aman.

Luffy la miró con tristeza, apaciguando la ira dentro de su pecho. El sombrero que había estado descansado en su espalda fue puesto en su cabeza por otro brazo de Robin, dándole un pequeño aventón en su asiento.

—No hay que perder la fe en tiempos de tormenta… —Robin soltó su barbilla, regalándole una maternal sonrisa. —Porque el sol siempre estará ahí para salir de nuevo.

* * *

 _Un par de horas más temprano, en el Grand Line._

Los prepotentes pasos resonaron en la helada habitación. El frío de afuera y la cálida chimenea del interior formaban hermosas escarchas en los enormes ventanales. Souta observaba silenciosamente el nevado paisaje con un rostro solemne, esperando las ansiadas noticias.

Con el pie golpeteando impaciente los tablones de fino roble, repasaba sus manos por la sedosa cortina bordada en oro, deseando que aquel hombre apareciera pronto. Como si leyeran su mente, el golpeteo en la enorme puerta resonó en el cuarto y la cabellera rubiamente desastrosa de Jensu. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su seria cara demostraban el cansado estado en que se encontraba, pero para Souta, esa era su apariencia normal.

— ¡Oh! ¡Jensu-san! —Souta sonrió sínicamente, mostrando su casi perfecta dentadura blanquecina. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un extraño nudo dejando caer un par de mechones castaños caer frente a su rostro mientras sus amarillentos ojos feroces lo analizaban sutilmente. —Espero que traigas buenas noticias para mí…

—Por supuesto. —Respondió el científico monótonamente sin emoción alguna. Dio un paso dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta delicadamente tras de sí, dando un poco de privacidad a ambos. El joven Tenryuubito observó el maletín de cuero en la mano de su compañero y una maliciosa sonrisa se realzó en sus labios.

—Perfecto.

Jensu dio un par de calmados pasos dentro de la habitación, suspirando con aburrimiento a cada pisada que daba. Apoyó el maletín en un elegante escritorio de mármol, abriéndolo con sumo cuidado. Levantó el dedo índice a su jefe y lo dobló repetidas veces indicándole que se acercara a ver lo que había dentro. Souta caminó con alegre curiosidad y sus ojos brillaron con maldad al ver un par de pequeños frascos. Ambos recipientes de cristal resplandecían levemente por el azulado y fosforescente líquido que contenían. Un par de agujas descansaban a su lado, acompañando aquel extraño elemento y dándole un aspecto más peligroso del que lucía.

— ¿Está listo? —Souta observaba con la boca levemente abierta de la impresión.

—Aún faltan un par de pruebas… —Jensu levantó uno de los frasco entre sus dedos ante la inquieta mirada del Tenryuubito. —Pero podría decirse que sí.

— ¿Y los sujetos de prueba?

—En el laboratorio. —El rubio hombre suspiró nuevamente agitando el líquido y mirándolo detenidamente. —Tres han muerto y 5 aún viven, si no encuentras a la chica pronto seguirán muriendo… y sabes lo difícil que será si-

—Lo sé. —Souta dio un profundo suspiro contagiado por el del científico. Levantó ambas manos a su cabeza y cerró los ojos cansadamente masajeando su cien. —En eso estoy.

Un par de segundos el silencio llenó la habitación, sin nada más que hablar. El científico miró las anaranjadas cortinas y la cabellera colorina de cierta chica le recordó cierto tema.

— ¿Y cómo vas con aquella chica?

— ¿Qué chica? —Souta abrió los ojos aún con las manos en su cabeza, mirando al científico curioso.

—La Gata Ladrona.

El silencio cayó abruptamente de nuevo entre ambos abriendo un tenso momento. Souta miró al hombre seriamente, sus amarillentos ojos con aspecto fiero brillaban de un extraño sentimiento inidentificable para el científico. El castaño soltó su cabello rápidamente dejando caer los sueltos mechones sobre su rosto, ocultando su mirada. Una lenta y siniestra sonrisa se extendió nuevamente sobre su rostro, con aires de locura.

—Oh… —Susurró. Su voz se tornó emocionada, como un niño con un nuevo juguete. —Te refieres a mi hermosa Nami-chan…

Jensu observó al hombre con una ceja levantada, extrañado de su nuevo comportamiento. Dejó el frasco nuevamente en el maletín y se apoyó levemente en la elegante mesa, cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Lograste encontrarla? —Preguntó con su aburrida voz. —Dijiste que mandaste a tus hombres a buscarla…

— ¡Por supuesto! —Alzó las manos por los aires, dando una fuerte risotada. — ¿Sabes lo hermosa que es?

—Pues… he escuchado que es bella en persona, sí…

—¡ES LA MUJER MÁS BELLA DE ESTE MUNDO! —El chico rio fuertemente. En un abrupto cambio, se acercó a la mesa y golpeó con un fuerte puño a un lado del científico, volviendo a la seriedad. —Será mi esposa, Jensu… no olvides mis palabras.

El científico miró detenidamente al alto hombre y giró la vista desinteresado ante sus frías palabras. Suspiró por milésima vez y tomó el maletín, cerrándolo cuidadosamente. Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla tras de sí, dirigió su mirada al demente Tenryuubito.

— No olvides lo que te dije, Souta-san… —Ajustó las gafas en sus ojos y agarró el pomo de cristal en la palma de su mano. —Trae a la chica.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Les gusto? Apreciaría sus comentarios, no olviden comentar sus dudas, teorías o lo que quieran, enserio amo leer sus comentarios (Los leo toooodos, así que tranquilos), ¡Adiós! Marigrin fuera.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un capítulo más largo, pero a su vez un poco más lento… quería explorar nuevas perspectivas y otros puntos de vista que no toqué en el one-shot de esta misma historia en mi otra historia (? ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **PD: Respecto a quién estaba hablando Jensu en el capítulo anterior… Souta quiere encontrar a Nami, pero Jensu quiere a Rei ¿Por qué será? Aun no puedo rebelarlo, ¡Jajaja! Ahora sí, continúen con la lectura.**

Capítulo 9

— ¡Vuelve aquí Al!

La risita del pequeño se escuchó entre los pasillos del barco mientras sus húmedas pisadas dejaban huellas por la reluciente madera. Sosteniendo la toalla que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, corría con solo su rostro a la vista para mirar el camino que lo esperaba. Los gritos de su tío Usopp sonaban a sus espaldas mientras explotaba en risas intentando perderlo de vista después de un largo y refrescante baño.

Habían pasado un par de días desde lo ocurrido en aquella isla. La tensión dentro del barco había disminuido levemente pero aún permanecía entre todos como una filosa división.

Alphonse ya había superado todo lo ocurrido, al ser tan pequeño lo que había pasado con su madre y él no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, pues los demás nunca dejaron que el niño lo viviera de manera traumática. Robin siempre estuvo ahí para él y la tripulación había sido un pilar importante de sonrisas y buenas vibras con el fin de que Al no sintiera todo el miedo y la preocupación que los Mugiwaras sentían en aquellos momentos.

— ¡Monkey D. Alphonse! ¡Vuelve aquí mocoso!

Usopp chillaba a sus espaldas, insultándolo sutilmente con los dientes hechos colmillos. El pequeño sonreía alegremente mientras corría bajando hasta la cocina. Sus pisadas sonaron en la silenciosa habitación cuando se metía bajo la mesa, escondiendo su risa mientras las pisadas de Usopp sonaban por fuera de la habitación, alejándose de ahí. Alphonse escuchó los gritos de Usopp alejarse y soltó una fuerte risotada, saliendo de su escondite.

—Lo siento, Nami. —Al escuchó la voz de su padre. Curioso, giró la cabeza hacia la enfermería caminando lentamente en dirección a la escondida puerta.

—Lo siento por no llegar a tiempo por ti… —Susurró Luffy nuevamente. Alphonse vio la puerta entre abierta, apoyándose levemente. Puso su pequeña manito en el borde de la puerta observando silenciosamente desde atrás.

 _¿Por qué mi papi está tan triste?_

Su padre estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de la enfermería, donde su madre dormía profundamente. Nami se veía levemente mejor desde la última vez que la había visto. Los recuerdos de su madre ensangrentada e inconsciente en el piso le dieron ganas de llorar, pero aguantó el llanto como el valiente niño que su padre decía que era.

La cabellera anaranjada de Nami se veía mucho mejor, renovándole suavemente su bello aspecto. Los rasguños y marcas en su rostro ya estaban cicatrizando pero su pie fracturado seguía igual de dañado. La herida de bala estaba completamente cubierta con un vendaje que atravesaba toda su espalda y hombro.

Alphonse sabía que su madre no era igual a su padre. Muchas veces había visto a Luffy lastimado, pero sabía que nunca le ocurriría nada pues su cuerpo era mágico, o al menos a sus infantiles ojos, si lo era. Su madre no era mágica como él, al igual que sí mismo. Si se lastimaba, las heridas sanaban con mucho tiempo. Por eso muchas veces deseaba ser igual de mágico como su padre. ¿Por qué su madre no era mágica como él?

Luffy permanecía sentado, con la mano de su esposa entre la suya. Acariciaba su dañada y fría mano entre sus dedos, brindándole el calor que necesitaba. Miraba silenciosamente a Nami, con el sombrero apoyado en su espalda.

Alphonse no lograba verlo pues su padre estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero parecía no haber sentido su presencia al ver su silenciosa actitud. El pequeño se quedó varios minutos, observando curioso a sus calmados padres.

— ¿Al?

El pequeño saltó en su lugar y se alejó de la puerta rápidamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo absolutamente malo. Usopp levantó una ceja curioso y se acercó a él, entendiendo rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Quieres ver a tu madre?

—No. —Respondió rápidamente. El tirador quedó consternado por su rápida y cortante respuesta, pero una suave sonrisa apareció en su tierno rostro mientras apretaba la toalla contra sí. —Tengo frio…

—Eso te pasa por no vestirte cuando te lo digo. —Le dijo fingidamente molesto. Agarró al pequeño en sus brazos y lo alzó en su hombro juguetonamente como un saco. —Te vas a resfriar y Nami me matará…

Dando un rápido vistazo, Alphonse observó entremedio de la puerta nuevamente a su callado padre y el pálido rostro de su madre.

— ¿Tío Usopp? —Su inocente voz sonó triste.

— ¿Qué pasa, Al?

— ¿Cuándo despertará mi mami?

—Pronto. —Usopp respondió alegre, ocultando su propia preocupación. —Pronto, Al.

* * *

— ¿Así que esto lo hizo tu mamá?

— ¡Si! —Alphonse estiró el gran mapa en el frio suelo del observatorio. Sus brillantes ojos alegraban el frío ambiente de la habitación mientras conversaba animado sobre el apasionado trabajo de su madre. — ¡Mi mami es genial!

—Esto es impresionante… —Rei hablaba para sí. Completamente impresionada, pasaba sus dedos por el definido y perfectamente detallado trazo de Nami.

Durante sus 19 años, Rei estaba segura de que nunca había visto un trabajo tan impresionante y destacado como el que estaba admirando en aquellos momentos. El mapa frente a sus ojos detallaba a la perfección la Isla de Skypiea, aquella isla que muy pocos habían logrado encontrar y que solo formaba parte de múltiples leyendas.

— ¿Esta… Esta es la Isla del cielo? ¿Skypiea? —Rei miró sorprendida a Robin, quien estaba leyendo al centro del observatorio. La pelinegra dejó su café sobre el posavasos y su libro a un lado mirando a la sorprendida chica con una alegre sonrisa. — ¡¿Estuvieron en Skypiea?!

— ¡Si! —Al exclamó riendo alegre. — ¡Fuimos a ver a mi tía Conis!

—Estuvimos ahí a principios de este año… —Robin sonrió dulcemente ante la sonrisa de Al, quien brincaba emocionado al recordar la esponjosa ciudad. —La primera vez que fuimos fue hace muchos años, antes de que Luffy se volviera el Rey Pirata…

— Eso fue hace varios años… —Habló sin quitar el asombro de su rostro.

—Sí, incluso antes de la Gran Guerra en Marineford… —Robin golpeó su mentón pensativamente, recordando las hazañas que habían logrado hace tantos años. —Habíamos ido a Arabasta luego de ayudar a una vieja amiga…

— ¡La tía Vivi! —Alphonse exclamó contento.

— ¿Puedes… contarme esa historia Robin-san? —Rei se sentó junto a Robin para escuchar atentamente. Ante el gesto de afirmación de la arqueóloga, Alphonse corrió junto a Robin y se sentó en sus piernas para escuchar junto a Rei la historia que millones de veces Usopp solía contarle, pero el pequeño nunca se aburría.

—Bueno… todo comenzó cuando la tripulación llegó a Whiskey Peak. Para ese entonces yo trabajaba para el antiguo Oka Shichibukai Sir Crocodile…

* * *

Otro par de días pasaron, y la tripulación seguía sin rumbo alguno navegando sin destino. Luffy había ordenado que anclaran el barco a mitad del mar para evitar problemas. Sanji había confirmado que los abarrotes alcanzarían para un par de semanas, por lo que no había problemas con no desembarcar en alguna isla hasta que Nami lograra recuperarse.

El problema, era Nami.

A pesar de mostrar un notable avance físico en su salud, la bella mujer permanecía inconsciente desde aquel entonces. Luffy se había quedado día y noche a su lado cuidándola, ganándose el regaño de Chopper innumerables veces, pero el Rey Pirata no escuchaba a nadie. No salía ni a dormir o comer, solo salía al baño o a ducharse por lo que la tripulación comenzó lentamente a preocuparse de nuevo.

El ánimo y la esperanza que había aparecido en los primeros días comenzó a desmoronarse, pero nadie quería preocupar al pequeño Mugiwara. Alphonse había comenzado a notar el cambio de ánimo dentro del barco, por lo que su siempre entusiasta actitud decayó al igual que la de otros. A pesar de tener la misma inocencia de su padre, el ingenio de su madre solía aparecer en momentos como este.

El pequeño sentía los fuertes brazos de su tío espadachín empujarlo en el columpio de la cubierta de césped. El viento de la tarde golpeaba su rostro y sus frías manitos afirmaban fuertemente las cuerdas del juego. El sonido de las olas golpeteando las paredes del barco resonaba en la cubierta, pues ningún alma caminaba por ahí más que el silencioso Zoro.

— ¿Tío Zoro? —Preguntó inocentemente, ganándose la distraída atención del peliverde. — ¿Por qué mi papi no sale de la enfermería?

Zoro siguió empujando al pequeño sin darle respuesta. El espadachín miraba el anaranjado cielo sobre ellos, respirando la fresca brisa marina y disfrutando del silencioso atardecer, pero las insistentes palabras del pequeño lo desconcentraban. Suspiró audiblemente detrás del niño, dándole otro empujón cuando su cuerpo se acercaba al suyo.

—Bueno… porque está cuidando a la bruja. —Habló suavemente, como casi nunca lo hacía.

Alphonse era un niño sumamente molesto para él. El pequeño era igual de infantil y molesto que su padre, pero aun así lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo. La conexión de Zoro y Luffy era de amistad plena, casi como hermanos, y el pequeño hijo de su amigo no era la excepción. Alphonse se había ganado un espacio en su corazón que no admitiría ni muerto. Si el espadachín tenía un lado blando, las únicas personas que podrían verlo alguna vez serían Robin y aquel molesto niño.

—Mi mami no es una bruja… —El pequeño le recriminó molesto provocando una risotada del espadachín.

—Pues para mí si lo es… —Repitió ganándose la molesta mirada del pequeño. Zoro sacudió su azabache cabello y le sonrió divertido. —Y deberías estar feliz por eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, dicen que las brujas nunca mueren.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien, pequeño Al?

Alphonse alzó la cabeza que permanecía enterrada en sus cruzados brazos. Estaba sentado en medio de las escaleras que daban a la cocina. Su siempre y alegre voz había desaparecido desde hace ya un par de días, ahora a 1 semana de lo ocurrido, todos comenzaron a estar preocupados por el pequeño.

De pie frente a él, Brook, Chopper y Franky lo miraban curiosos, sin saber que le sucedía. El pequeño lucía sumamente serio y decaído, como casi nunca se veía. Las miradas preocupadas de sus tíos, lo atormentaban lastimosamente.

— ¿Te sientes bien Al? ¿Quieres que te revise?

—No. —Susurró decaído.

— ¿Entonces que pasa chico?

El pelinegro no respondió, en cambio bajó la vista a sus pequeños zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante para observar en esos momentos. Suspiró audiblemente melancólico para todos y la comprensión de la situación fue evidente para todos.

—Escucha Alphonse-san… tu madre estará bien, ¿Cierto, Chopper-san?

— ¡Si! No debes preocuparte-

—Pero no ha despertado…. —Susurró triste, deslizando el dedo distraídamente por la baranda a su lado. —A dormida mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Por qué mi papi no ha salido de ahí?

—Alphonse, debes comprender- —Franky fue cortado cuando Al se puso abruptamente de pie, mirando a todos enfadado.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DICE NADA?! —El pequeño exclamó fuertemente. — ¡YA SOY UN NIÑO GRANDE! ¡NADIE ME DICE NADA!

El niño apretó los puños fuertemente mirando la atónita mirada de todos y corrió escaleras arriba frustrado. Brook, Chopper y Franky se miraron unos a otros durante unos minutos, confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar hasta que el portazo proveniente de la cocina los sacó del aturdimiento.

—Creo que es la primera vez que veo al pequeño Al tan enojado… —Brook habló suavemente.

—Y súper genio que tiene… —Franky comentó divertido.

—Era como ver a Nami… —Chopper agregó finalmente.

* * *

— ¿Qué paso?

—Nada.

Sanji sonrió divertido ante el mal genio de Al, era igual a Nami. Las mejillas levemente infladas y los brazos cruzados eran la pose característica de la navegante cuando se enfadaba, pose que el pequeño recalcaba a la perfección. El cocinero escuchaba los molestos susurros del pequeño y los profundos suspiros que daba de vez en cuando.

—Vaya… creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan molesto, Al.

—Y no será la última. —Sanji aguantó una carcajada ante su cortante respuesta. La sorpresa ante la nueva cara en su carismática personalidad le impidió enfadarse por sus molestas respuestas.

— ¿Quieres un helado?

— ¡Si! —Solucionado.

El rubio dejó una gran copa de helado de fresa con crema batida por encima. Sonrió contento al ver la sonrisa entusiasta de Alphonse al devorar el helado y en menos de 1 minutos, la copa ya estaba vacía.

 _Es igual a Luffy…_

— ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió? —Preguntó sentándose frente a él, mordisqueando el apagado cigarrillo que llevaba en su boca. La costumbre de no fumar frente al hijo de su amada Nami-swan había prevalecido con los años hasta el día de hoy.

—Nadie me dice nada… —Respondió frunciendo el ceño, pasando el dedo por los bordes de la copa y chupándoselos.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada de mi mamá?

Sanji se quedó en silencio, examinando el triste rostro de Alphonse. El pequeño de 4 años lo miraba suplicante, pidiéndole sin palabras respuesta alguna. Los achocolatados ojos de Al golpearon el corazón de Sanji recordándole a Nami y la culpa se hizo presente en su pecho.

—Alphonse… ¿Sabes que le pasó a tu madre?

—No. —Susurró suavemente, miró la luz sobre ellos y sus ojos se cerraron impulsivamente ante el fuerte reflejo. Bajó la vista al cocinero nuevamente y su expresión se volvió confusa. A pesar de haber visto con sus propios ojos lo ocurrido, los pocos años que tenía y la falta de experiencias cercanas a la lucha o la muerte no lo habían ayudado a comprender bien todo lo que había ocurrido.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y el pecho se le inundó de pesar.

¿Cómo le explica a un niño pequeño que intentaban asesinarlo? ¿Qué lo atraparon para intentar asesinar a su madre? ¿Qué hay un maldito loco intentando matar a Nami?

No podía.

Por eso las palabras más fáciles de entender para un niño salieron de su boca.

—Bueno… se podría decir que un hombre malo quería herir a Nami-san. —Habló lo más suave posible, intentando que el pequeño comprendiera sus palabras. Levantó la vista a la cerrada puerta tras de Alphonse, que daba acceso a la enfermería.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sabemos, Al.

— ¿Y por qué no despierta? —El pequeño estiró la copa al cocinero, dándole a entender por su gesto que quería más. —Papá siempre despierta cuando está herido.

—Bueno, tu padre es raro. —Habló divertido echando más helado en la copa. —Tu madre es una bella y delicada mujer.

— ¿Pero mi mami estará bien?

—Claro que sí. —Al recibió la copa que Sanji le alzaba, lanzándose a devorarla rápidamente. —Nami-san es una mujer fuerte, ha pasado por miles de aventuras y nunca le había ocurrido nada… ahora solo está cansada por luchar, eso es todo.

Alphonse sonrió suavemente, pero el recuerdo de la dura lucha de su madre le trajo otro sentimiento a su pequeño cuerpo. Culpa.

* * *

Alphonse comenzó a sentirse cada vez peor. El sentimiento de culpa golpeteaba su pecho cada vez que observaba la puerta de la enfermería. A una semana de lo ocurrido, tras su furioso día de frustración y luego de una charla con su tío Sanji, Alphonse se disponía por primera vez a ver a su madre.

El pequeño abrió levemente la puerta de la enfermería logrando ver la silueta de su padre. El prepotente Rey Pirata lucía completamente demacrado. Con la espalda caída del desánimo y el sombrero hacia atrás, permanecía a un lado de su dormida esposa.

El latido de su corazón golpeteó con fuerza, y era lo único que escuchaba Al dentro de su mente. La culpa se extendió rápidamente al ver anaranjado cabello de su madre esparcido en la almohada y el arrepentimiento de haber entrado a aquel cuarto lo hizo querer arrancar.

Sentía la habitación más fría de lo habitual. A pesar de que la lámpara estaba prendida, la apariencia oscura y los aires de pesimismo colgaban por las paredes. El niño observó cautelosamente a su padre, a quien no había visto más desde aquella tarde que compartieron luego de aquellos ruidosos gritos.

Él nunca supo de donde provenían aquellos gritos, ni por qué su tío Usopp había llorado al contarle aquella historia en el columpio. Nunca supo por qué todos se comportaban tan extraños ni tampoco por qué su padre lo había tratado con tanto cariño como pocas veces lo hacía.

— ¿Papá…? —Entró cautelosamente en la habitación. Luffy se giró rápidamente al sentir la dulce voz de su pequeño, encontrándose con sus preocupados ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa Al? —Su voz rasposa resonó desde el otro lado, pues la falta de uso ya le estaba afectando. Le dio una suave sonrisa y palmeó la cama, para que el pequeño se sentara junto a Nami.

— ¿Mamá estará bien? —Caminó lentamente hasta la cama, dejando que su padre lo tomara en brazos y lo alzara con cuidado hasta la suave superficie. El aroma a mandarinas de su madre inmediatamente llegó a sus narices, pero el recuerdo de la sangre y el pesado olor que tenía volvió a sus pensamientos.

Luffy sonrió con suavidad, observando a su pequeño. A pesar de que sabía que había estado en buenas manos y en compañía de todos, se sintió culpable por dejarlo tan abandonado durante los últimos días, pero la salud de Nami había estado en juego.

La sonrisa de Luffy no había llegado a sus ojos, y a pesar de aquello, Alphonse logró detectarlo.

 _Papi, ¿Por qué tu sonrisa no es como siempre?_ Pensaba culpándose.

—Nami es la mujer más fuerte que conozco Al… por supuesto que estará bien, ella es la mejor… —Le dio una suave sacudida en el cabello y estiró su mano, tomando la de su esposa.

El pequeño miró a su madre y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía tanta culpa. Su madre estaba herida, su padre estaba triste y todo era por su culpa, por no hacerle caso a su madre cuando ella se lo dijo. Comenzó a sollozar ruidosamente, tapando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, hasta que sintió el cálido abrazo de su padre. ¿Cómo podía quererlo cuando había hecho algo tan horrible?

—P-Papá… mami está así p-por mi culpa…—Sollozaba ruidosamente, con la respiración agitada. Luffy se tensó abruptamente al escucharlo.

— ¿De qué hablas Al? —Se separó de su cuerpo, mirándolo seriamente esperando a que su llanto se calmara un poco.

—Mami me dijo… que me quedara en el barco… pero la hirieron porque me atraparon… —Con un fuerte sollozo tapó su rostro avergonzado. No quería que su papá lo viera llorar como un bebé. — ¡Quiero ser más… y más… y más… y más fuerte!

El rostro de Luffy se contorsionó en dolor, las palabras de su hijo resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza. Recordó el momento en que se había enterado de la muerte de Sabo y su deseo de ser más fuerte, que le había expresado a Ace entre sollozos. El dolor al pensar que su pequeño hijo se culpara así mismo lo hizo enfurecer. ¿Cómo diablos dejó que le afectara tanto a su querido hijo? ¿Cómo no pudo protegerlo de aquellos horribles pensamientos? ¿Por qué no estuvo ahí para aliviar esa carga?

Sonriendo con tristeza, el pelinegro tomó su sombrero y lo colocó decidido sobre la cabeza del pequeño. Contempló divertido como su adorable cabeza sostenía a penas el sombrero. Puso su mano sobre su haraposo tesoro y le dio una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

—Alphonse… cuando seas mayor, serás el hombre más fuerte que el mundo conozca. —Rio con tristeza volviendo su mirada a su herida esposa, y la sonrisa se suavizó aún más. —Nada de esto fue tu culpa… para tu madre y para mí, eres nuestro más grande tesoro.

El pequeño detuvo su llanto lentamente, escuchando atento las palabras de su padre.

—Nami hizo lo que hizo por protegerte, y lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de nosotros… al igual que yo por ti o por mis Nakamas… o como tu tío Usopp, tu tía Robin, o cualquiera de nosotros. Somos una familia, y para eso estamos aquí. —Con una suave risa, Luffy acarició su pequeña cabeza por sobre el sombrero. —Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás… mientras tanto, solo debes saber que tu madre te ama, y por eso hizo lo que hizo para que estuvieras a salvo. ¿O acaso quieres que tu madre se sienta triste porque te sientes culpable?

—No. —Alphonse respondió riendo mientras su padre limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Entonces cuando despierte, más te vale que estés sonriendo lleno de alegría, o yo mismo te daré un golpe como los de ella.

El pequeño rio contento de las palabras de su padre. Lo abrazó con delicadeza para que el sombrero no se le cayera de la cabeza y sonrió aliviado, borrando las lágrimas.

Luego de un par de minutos, en que padre e hijo intercambiaban alegres palabras, Alphonse se recostó al lado de su madre, acurrucándose entre su brazo.

—Papá… ¿Crees que si le canto a mamá ella va a escucharme?

—Por su puesto… sabes que Nami tiene un gran oído… ¿O acaso piensas que es suerte cuando me encuentra comiendo en la noche? — El pequeño dio una tierna risotada. — ¿Qué vas a cantarle?

Sin contestarle a Luffy, Alphonse comenzó con la suave melodía. Su padre abrió los ojos ante la impresión al reconocer la canción, recordando la armoniosa voz de su esposa. Una suave sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro, cerrando los ojos al recordar los momentos en que ella solía cantarla mientras se recostada en la silla, aun sosteniendo la mano de Nami.

Era el arrullo que Nami le cantaba a Alphonse cuando era un bebé. La misma canción solía tararearla cuando se cepillaba el cabello ante su reflejo en el espejo, cuando lo sostenía entre sus cálidos brazos antes de dormir mientras acariciaba su negro cabello, cuando la observaba al cosechar sus mandarinas, y cuando calmaba a su triste hijo.

Minuto tras minuto, sentía la voz del pequeño seguir el ritmo de la melodía. La armoniosa voz de Alphonse le traía agradables recuerdos que pasaban ante sus ojos cerraros.

Hasta que de pronto, se detuvo en seco.

Luffy abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la delicada y amorosa achocolatada vista de su esposa.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones y la mandíbula se abrió de la impresión. Enderezándose lentamente de la silla, acercó su cuerpo a la navegante.

—N-Nami…—Se inclinó perplejo en la cama. La mujer le brindó una suave y débil sonrisa, apretando a su hijo quien permanecía acostado a su lado.

— ¡MAMI! —El pequeño se lanzó a abrazarla.

— ¡NAMI! ¡ESTÁS DESPIERTA! —Sin poder aguantarlo, Luffy se lanzó al igual que su hijo, abrazando a ambos con fuerza. — ¡Lo siento! Y-Yo… no llegué a tiempo… y-y cuando volví… t-tú estabas...

Nami puso un dedo silencioso en sus labios, deteniendo su balbuceante y triste discurso disfrutando la calidez del abrazo que su hijo y esposo le estaban dando. Sin poder contenerse, el pelinegro soltó unas silenciosas lágrimas de alegría al ver a su colorina despierta. Le dio un rápido pero apasionado beso, dándole a entender lo preocupado y desolado que estaba ante la asqueada vista de Al.

El pequeño se separó con lágrimas de culpa, mirando dolorosamente a su madre. Se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que explotó en un fuerte e histérico llanto.

— ¡Mamá! Perdón… ¡Te juro que desde ahora te haré caso en todo! ¡Pero por favor no te mueras! —Sollozó horriblemente ante la enojada mirada de su padre.

— ¡Nami no va a morir mocoso! ¡No atraigas la mala suerte! —Golpeó su cabeza con fuerza.

El pequeño, enojado por el golpe, se tiró a su padre mordisqueándolo con ganas. Luffy dejó escapar un fuerte grito y le devolvió los mordiscos. La frente de Nami comenzó a fruncirse de la irritación, dándoles un duro golpe en la cabeza a ambos pese a su débil estado.

—Lo siento Nami…

—Perdón mamá…

Su corazón latió de alegría al ver a su pequeño completamente a salvo frente a sus ojos. Las lágrimas de tranquilidad y felicidad se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de su hijo y la cálida mano de su esposo en la otra. Estaba tan feliz.

Luffy se acercó nuevamente abrazándola con fuerza y llevándose a Alphonse en el proceso, quien quedó encerrado entre los brazos de sus padres. El Rey Pirata inspiró el olor anaranjado de su esposa y la sensación de libertad y tranquilidad inundó su pecho al verla despierta.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

La tormenta había pasado.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, un poco más lento para dar otras perspectivas y quería que Rei conociera un poco más sobre las geniales aventuras de los Mugiwaras. Vimos una nueva cara de Alphonse y lo parecido que puede llegar a ser con su madre. Espero que les haya gustado y en el próximo capítulo comienza lo interesante nuevamente. No olviden comentar sus críticas, comentarios de aporte o sus teorías ¡Un abrazo! Marigrin fuera.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola chicos! Perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo… estoy en periodo de exámenes y estoy ocupada totalmente, estoy en mi límite. Hoy tuve un rato libre y quise actualizar para que no se sientan olvidados (recuerden… no olvidaré esta historia, la voy a terminar aunque me cueste años!). Así que les dejo un nuevo capítulo un poco más corto, pero con un par de explicaciones y nuevos misterios (como siempre c;) ¡Disfrutenlo!**

Capítulo 10

—Necesitamos fijar un curso… Rei necesita volver a su hogar y aún tenemos mucho camino que recorrer. —La navegante suspiró cansada, apoyándose contra el mesón de la cocina. Su pie aún dolía, pero no tan intensamente como hace un par de días.

Las cosas habían mejorado notoriamente dentro del barco. El ánimo de la tripulación había dado un subidón y el orden se había recuperado pese a los esfuerzos de Robin ante la ausencia de Nami.

Sanji cocinaba escuchando atentamente a la navegante con una enamorada sonrisa. Robin solo asentía divertida ante los gestos del rubio y Brook sorbía su taza de café asintiendo a la colorina. La puerta se abrió de golpe y la silueta furiosa del Rey Pirata se asomó desde ella.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí, tonta?! —La apuntó enojado, esperando respuesta alguna.

—Si vuelves a decirme tonta, sabes lo que te espera…—Nami habló bruscamente frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Aún no me respondes! —Gritó nuevamente, sin quitar su expresión.

—Solo quería tomar un poco de aire, eso es todo. —Caminó hacia la salida de la cocina y pasó por un lado de su esposo, bajando las escaleras hasta la cubierta de césped. Los enojados pasos del pelinegro sonaban a sus espaldas, advirtiéndole que el susodicho la seguía.

—Chopper dijo que debías descansar. —Volvió a hablar un poco más suave, pero con el gesto enojado aún presente en su rostro.

—Lo sé, pero me aburro en la enfermería.

—No me importa. —Dijo bruscamente ganándose una molesta mirada de la colorina. —Tienes que volver a recostarte, tu pie aún no se recupera del todo.

—Vamos Luffy, solo será un momento. —Nami se detuvo a un lado del timón, observando el celeste y hermoso cielo despejado. Las esponjosas nubes y el cantar de los pájaros le daban una tranquilizante apariencia a pesar de la fría tormenta que Nami presentía para aquella noche.

—Debes volver.

—No puedo ayudar a Rei acostada en la enfermería.

Luffy cerró la boca sin dejar salir la nueva protesta. Observó detenidamente como el rostro de su esposa se suavizaba y su propio enojo se esfumó.

—Nami… —Comenzó con delicadeza, pero la navegante sabía perfectamente que iba a reclamarle sus actos.

—Ya estoy bien cariño, ya han pasado varios días.

—Lo sé, pero tu pie aún no sana del todo… —El pelinegro posó su brazo tras la espalda de la colorina y la acercó suavemente a su pecho, abrazándola con delicadeza. —Chopper dijo que tenías que permanecer en reposo.

—Y también dijo que moriría si me levantaba por un segundo. —Rio sarcástica, apoyándose contra su cálido pecho. —Ya sabes cómo exagera todo…

El pelinegro rio divertido al recordar al siempre histérico doctor, cada vez que lo ayudaba tras una dura batalla o las heridas provocadas por su propia estupidez.

—¿Ya pensaste donde ir ahora? Si no estás lista, no hay necesidad de-

—No, está bien. — Nami le sonrió tranquilizadora. Se alejó un par de pasos de su esposo y miró el alborotado Log Pose en su muñeca. —Estuve estudiando las corrientes del mar y las islas que están por aquí cerca, pero…

Dos de las tres agujas del objeto giraban incesantemente, de norte a sur y de este a oeste mientras que la tercera giraba con silenciosa tranquilidad. Nami sintió sus nervios a flor de piel al saber la respuesta de Luffy ante qué rumbo tomar. Se golpeó la frente al pensar en lo que les esperaba y el inevitable peligro que se acercaba, pero el silencio en el ambiente la alteró de inmediato. Levantó sus achocolatados ojos al capitán para solo encontrar su rostro igual de serio que ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Qué pasa de qué?

— ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

— ¿Sobre qué? —Nami parpadeó perpleja. Miró el nuevamente el Log Pose y luego a Luffy.

—Pensé que estarías más emocionado de ver el Log… —El pelinegro parpadeó comprendiendo y le sonrió divertido.

—Claro que estoy emocionado.

— ¿Entonces? —Nami sintió la cálida mano de su capitán revolviendo su cabello cariñosamente mientras lo sentía reír a su lado.

—Esta vez paso… —La colorina abrió la boca sin creer sus palabras mientras Luffy rio nuevamente divertido ante su aturdida expresión. —Prefiero el camino aburrido por ahora…

— ¿De qué hablas? —Nami abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. — ¡Pero si siempre elijes el camino más peligroso! ¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! ¡Tú no eres Luffy!

— ¡Tranquila! —Luffy alejó un par de lágrimas de sus ojos aguantando la risa. Posó su mano bajo la barbilla de su esposa y alzó su rostro mirándola fijamente. Nami miró sus oscuros ojos observando los de ella en silencio un par de segundos y la divertida sonrisa del pelinegro fue reemplazada por un gesto tranquilo y pacífico, pocas veces visto. —Es solo que quiero evitar cualquier peligro… con todo lo que pasó, solo quiero que te recuperes bien.

— ¿Qué hay de la aventura?

—La aventura puede esperar. —Luffy sonrió nuevamente, mostrando su usual gesto infantil. —Pero tu salud no, así que por ahora iremos por la ruta Nami.

— ¿Ruta Nami?

—La ruta aburrida… —No alcanzó a terminar de explicar sin salir volando. Nami observó a su marido golpeado de brazos cruzados caminando hacia el timón luego de haberlo golpeado a puño libre.

Con molestia, observó sus manos en silencio. Su enojo desapareció cuando vio las heridas que cicatrizaban en su piel poco a poco. Algunos cortes había desaparecido y la mayoría de los moretones y raspaduras habían sido borrados de su piel. Solo un corte en su labio permanecía notoriamente además de su fractura en la el pie, el cual ya no le causaba más que molesta debido a los excelentes medicamentos de Chopper.

La risa de su pequeño la distrajo cuando lo vio correr a su lado siendo perseguido por Franky y Usopp, sosteniendo espadas de juguete en sus manos. Una sonrisa inevitable se asomó en sus labios al ver a Alphonse reír con diversión cuando fue atrapado por Franky. A un lado, Rei observaba riendo como todos se divertían, ocultando su leve inquietud. Observó a todos entre risas una vez más y recordó la seria conversación al día siguiente en que Nami había despertado.

* * *

 _—Rei… tu estuviste con Al, ¿No? ¿Puedes decirnos que sucedió? —Luffy la observaba seriamente._

 _La tripulación se había reunido en el acuario horas luego de que la Reina Pirata había despertado. Alphonse jugaba con unos pequeños barcos de juguete haciendo sonidos de cañonazos con su boca. Rei sentía el tenso ambiente en equilibrio con la pacífica vista de los diversos peces a su alrededor, sintiéndose bajo el agua._

 _—Estaba con Al en la habitación matrimonial… —Respondió intentando recordar. —Escuché unos susurros dentro de mi mente… y cuando volteé a mirar a Al, el ya no estaba…_

 _— ¿Por qué bajaste del Sunny, Al? —Franky le habló alegre, intentando que el pequeño se incorporara a la conversación._

 _—Un hombre dijo que sabía dónde estaba mi papá… —Habló distraídamente chocando los barcos, haciendo ahora ruidos de explosión._

 _— ¿Un hombre? —Zoro se enderezó levemente de su asiento._

 _—Sí, pero no lo vi. —Alphonse alzó su inocente mirada de sus barquito a su tío espadachín. —Solo escuché su voz…_

 _—¿Y te dijo que tu padre estaba en el bosque?_

 _—Si… dijo que tenía que seguirlo, pero cuando bajé y caminé por el bosque un hombre me regaló un chocolate. —El pequeño parpadeó recordando. —Luego dormí porque tenía mucho sueño…_

 _La mirada incomoda de todos se posó en el capitán, quien cubría su furiosa mirada bajo su sombrero de paja. Sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna, uno a uno, la tripulación se retiró del acuario dejando solo a Luffy y Alphonse. Rei dio un par de pasos fuera de la habitación y se sentó en el columpio, escuchando las lejanas voces de padre e hijo._

 _—No vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez. —Luffy hablaba fuertemente, sin llegar a regañar al pequeño. —No debes confiar en extraños Alphonse, mucho menos aceptar algo que un extraño te dé. Tu madre te lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio…_

 _—Lo siento… —Rei sintió su pecho apretarse ante la tristeza que se escuchaba en su suave voz._

 _—Mírame Al. Somos piratas, y tal vez no lo parezca, pero soy el criminal más buscado en todo el mar._

 _—Pero tú no eres malo…_

 _—Tal vez no… pero soy fuerte, y muchas personas me están buscando. —Rei escuchaba la tranquila voz de Luffy intentando darle explicaciones al pequeño niño._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _—Es complicado de explicar, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás. —El pelinegro rio nervioso. —Solo tienes que entender que esa gente quiere hacerme daño, pero como es muy difícil atraparme, intentan dañar a las personas que quiero…_

 _— ¿Por eso le hicieron eso a mami?_

 _El incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Rei se columpió un par de segundos esperando la respuesta de Luffy, la cual salió en una seria voz._

 _—Si. —Aclaró su voz y un tono más decidido atravesó la puerta. —Es por eso que tienes que prometerme que vas a permanecer a salvo y obedecerme en todo lo que diga._

 _— ¿Me harán daño?_

 _— ¡Claro que no! Alphonse, te amo con todo el corazón al igual que a tu madre, por eso no dejaré que nada les pase. Los protegeré de todos los que intentes hacerles daño. —Rei sonrió dulcemente ante su paternal respuesta._

 _— ¿Y a ti te harán daño?_

 _—¡Por supuesto que no! Soy el Rey Pirata campeón, el hombre más fuerte del océano. ¿Acaso crees que dejaré que me hagan algo?_

 _—¡Shishishi! ¡Claro que no! —La pelinegra escuchó las tiernas risas de ambos compartirse. Apretó su agarre en la cuerda del columpio y la sensación de culpa y asco hacia su persona llenó su estómago, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto a una familia tan hermosa como aquella tripulación?_

 _—Ahora prométeme que estarás con tu madre en todo momento y no volverás a confiar en extraños. Prométeme que serás valientes y te mantendrás a salvo._

 _—Lo prometo. —La determinación en su voz hizo sentir peor a la pobre chica. Se puso de pie rápidamente e intentó alejarse, intentando ignorar las voces de padre e hijo._

* * *

Rei saltó cuando sintió la voz de Chopper a su lado, agachándose a su altura, comenzó a conversar alegremente ocultando su culpa y guardando sus sentimientos profundamente. Ellos no debía saber que ocurría.

* * *

 _Aún no es tu momento._

 _Aún no es tu momento._

 _Aún no es tu momento._

Los relámpagos llenaban de luz el grisáceo cielo mientras que la lluvia caía en finos hilos chocando de lleno contra la madera del Sunny. El calor era sofocante pese a las ráfagas de viento que corrían, dando un extraño clima tropical.

Nami levantó la vista como pudo entremedio de las gotas, observando el cielo oscuro. Las estrellas brillaban levemente tapadas por las nubes pero el resplandor seguía ahí. Observó su reloj de bolsillo, 3:30 A.M. Dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa aún en dirección al cielo, disfrutando la sensación de las gotas contra su fría piel.

No sabía en qué momento había llegado a la cubierta. ¿Estaba soñando? Posiblemente, la sensación de paz dentro de su mente solo le permitía concentrarse en el momento. Se suponía que estaba herida, ¿No? Pero solo es un sueño, no hay dolor ni marcas, solo paz, su cuerpo ya no duele…

— ¡NAMI!

La colorina abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin necesidad de bajar su cabeza para saber quién era. Entrecerró los ojos a la fuerte lluvia y siguió en la misma posición, haciendo oídos sordos a la voz. Era un sueño, ¿No? ¿Por qué él estaba ahí?

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! —Luffy gritó entremedio del ensordecedor sonido de los truenos. Los relámpagos daban un tenebroso aspecto, pero la colorina seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, casi como si estuviera en otra realidad. —¡NAMI!

Luffy entrecerró los ojos preocupados ante su extraña actitud. Corría un fuerte viento y el clima era tan frío como un balde con hielo. Observó a su esposa de pie junto al timón, mirando al cielo. A pesar del frío que corría, llevaba puesto su camisón de seda veraniego, dejando ver su esbelta figura empapada por la lluvia. En otro momento el pelinegro habría estado encantado ante la tentadora vista, pero en aquellos momentos solo le causaba preocupación.

—¡NAMI! — Gritó una vez más, acercándose a su lado. Tapó su rostro de la fuerte ráfaga de viento que se avecinó, amenazando con volar su sombrero, pero su vista permanecía igual de preocupada sobre Nami. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? —¡NAMI!

La colorina abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando pesadamente despertando de su estupor. Miró a su alrededor desorientada, sintiendo el frio golpear su herido cuerpo. Miró su piel que hace segundos atrás se veía suave y rosa, ahora fría y pálida llena de cortes y raspaduras cicatrizando. El cabello mojado le hacía cosquillas en la espalda y el pie fracturado comenzó a darle fuertes punzadas de dolor debido al esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie y el fuerte frío.

— ¿Luffy? —Susurró con voz temblorosa, pestañeando confundida. Miró a su alrededor encontrando a su esposo, mirándola preocupado y extrañado. Observó donde estaba y la realización de que aquella no era su habitación, si no la cubierta del Sunny la golpeó con la misma intensidad que el dolor a su pie. — ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Nami… ¿Estás bien?

La colorina se abrazó a su misma al sentir un abrumador escalofrío. Luffy rápidamente se acercó a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos, haciendo fricción con sus manos para darle un poco de calor. La navegante temblaba incontrolablemente aferrándose a su esposo, respirando agitada y limpiando su húmedo rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo llegó a la cubierta? ¿Por qué no estaba durmiendo en su habitación? ¿Cuándo se había cambiado de ropa?

El pelinegro sintió su propio cuerpo temblar de frio, y en medio de las fuertes gotas estiró su brazos en dirección al acuario. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y aferrándose al marco, se estiró aferrando fuertemente a Nami entre sus brazos. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de él y el sonido de la lluvia cesó, quedando ambos en silencio en la oscura habitación. Las agitadas respiraciones de ambos resonaban dentro, intentando recuperar el aire perdido ante la asfixiante lluvia.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —El pelinegro exclamó totalmente confundido. Aferró los hombros de Nami y con una mano sacó su anaranjado cabello de su rostro, examinando su perplejo rostro.

—Yo… yo…

Dentro de la mente de Nami, no había explicación lógica alguna. Recordaba haber despertado ante la brisa fresca veraniega y la cálida lluvia tropical. La sensación de estar en paz y ser liviana la habían dominado. Sus sentidos se habían entumecido y no quería reaccionar. Recordaba sentir su cuerpo esbeltamente bello, sin cortes ni marcas.

Pero nada de eso era real.

Recordaba haberse ido a dormir al lado de su esposo. Recordaba haberse puesto un cálido pijama debido a la fuerte lluvia. Recordaba haber estado en su habitación. Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

— ¿Nami? —Luffy volvió a preguntar, notando su mirada perdida. — ¿Estas bien?

—Yo… no lo sé… —Susurró, sintiendo los cálidos brazos de Luffy aferrarla en medio de la oscuridad. El sonido de las gotas golpeteando el piso llegaban a sus oídos y el lejanos sonido de la lluvia y los truenos la tenían hipnotizada. —No recuerdo que ocurrió…

— ¿Qué?

—No sé cómo llegué ahí Luffy… —Habló nuevamente un poco más fuerte, saliendo de su desorientación. —No sé cómo llegué a la cubierta…

Luffy buscó a tientas la luz del cuarto, prendió una lámpara y la tenue luz inundó sus rostros. Pasó su húmeda mano por el frío rostro de Nami y notó las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Tenía los labios azulados y la piel pálida por el frío. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado bajo aquella tormentosa lluvia? Acarició su mejilla con suavidad y besó su mojada frente apartando el cabello naranja de su camino.

—Creo que debemos hablar con Chopper…

 **¿Teorías? ¿Comentarios? Espero que les haya gustado y los haya dejado con varias intrigas. ¡Hasta la próxima! Marigrin fuera.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

 **Me comentaron por ahí que querían ver un poco más de las reacciones de los demás y un poco de tiempo entre Luffy y Al, pero ¡Esperen! He aquí mi respuesta: Las reacciones quería dejarlas para este capítulo, y el tiempo entre Luffy y Al lo veré más a fondo en el siguiente. (Spoiler: el siguiente capítulo se viene intenso amigos…)**

 **Por ahora, les dejo este nuevo capítulo de ADM, si tuviera que ponerle nombre a cada capítulo, seguramente este se llamaría _Flashbacks…_ porque tiene bastantes xD**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

Capítulo 11

—Nami… no tienes nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Revisé por todas partes y no encontré nada extraño.

El pequeño reno masajeaba detenidamente los brazos de la navegante con sueño ante la atenta mirada de Luffy, quien esperaba paciente desde la silla de la enfermería ahora completamente seco. Su sombrero había sido colgado a un lado de la cama sobre uno de los ganchos para abrigos debido a la humedad y su ropa fue reemplazada a un nuevo pijama más abrigador. Luego del extraño comportamiento de su esposa, buscó de inmediato al doctor para que la revisara rápidamente en busca de algo fuera de lo común. Posó su mirada en la colorina, preocupado.

Nami permanecía sentada en la cama, sintiendo como Chopper analizaba sus brazos. Había visto en todo su cuerpo y el cuestionario de preguntas para descartar la demencia, golpes en la cabeza y demás no había arrojado resultados extraños más que los raspones que permanecían plasmados en su piel y un poco de cansancio. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente de frio a pesar de la enorme manta que Luffy había puesto sobre ella luego de cambiarse de ropa y Chopper se había encargado de prepararle una cálida taza de chocolate para recuperar la temperatura, pero seguía temblando.

— ¿Entonces está bien? —Luffy habló soltando un suspiro satisfactorio mientras se relaja en la silla echando su cuerpo hacia atrás con una alegre sonrisa.

—Sí, pero de todas formas debes- —Chopper ahogó su consejo luego de observar un pequeño punto en el brazo derecho de la navegante. Tiró de él para analizarlo más de cerca y entrecerró los ojos intentando sacar conclusiones. — ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Nami preguntó entremedio de sorbos, pasando la punta de la lengua por sus rosados labios para sacar la espuma chocolatosa.

—Esta marca… —Giró levemente su brazo observando el pequeño punto escondido por un leve moretón. Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, dando vuelta y vuelta su brazo finalmente lo dejó ir mirando a Nami tiernamente. —No debe ser nada, posiblemente debe ser donde te inyecté analgésicos cuando estabas inconsciente…

— ¿Entonces… no hay de qué preocuparse? —Preguntó nuevamente, retirando un mechón de su cabello húmedo tras su oreja.

—No. —Sonrió el doctor saltando de su silla y caminando hacia el escritorio. Sacó un pequeño frasco y lo balanceó frente a sus ojos. —De todas formas sacaré una muestra de sangre y la analizaré para que estés tranquila.

Luego de un par de minutos, Chopper había logrado su cometido y la pareja se había ido a su habitación. El renito observó el reloj de la pared, 4:50 A.M., observó el frasco con aquel rojizo líquido y escribió el nombre de la colorina. Silbando en silencio, restregó sus ojos del sueño y guardó la muestra de sangre para irse a dormir a la habitación de chicos. Apagó la lámpara de la enfermería y sus tiernos pasos hacían eco con la fuerte lluvia que aún caía.

 _Qué extraño… recuerdo haber puesto los analgésicos en el otro brazo de Nami…_ Alzó los hombros con resignación y volvió a su cama para disfrutar de un par de horas más de sueño.

* * *

Luffy se había acomodado en la cama esperando a que Nami lo acompañara mientras ella peinaba su largo cabello tarareando tranquilamente luego de haberlo secado completamente con un Dial. Desde la esquina de la habitación su camisón de seda permanecía húmedo en el tacho de ropa sucia junto a la mojada ropa de su marido. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y se recostó con los brazos bajo su cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —Nami dejó el peine sobre el mueble y caminó hacia la cama, recostándose a un lado de Luffy.

—Si. —Respondió segura acomodándose bajo las tibias sábanas. Estiró la mano hacia la lámpara y apagó la reconfortante luz. —Pero aún tengo frío…

—Eso puede arreglarse, ¡Shishishi! —El pelinegro rio a su lado y la envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos, acomodándola contra su pecho. — ¿Así está mejor?

—Mucho mejor… —Nami cerró los ojos y disfrutó del calor de su esposo, respirando su oceánico aroma.

En silencio, ambos disfrutaron la compañía del otro olvidando momentáneamente todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente. El capitán aferraba a su navegante con tranquilidad, sintiendo sueño repentinamente. En la romántica oscuridad, sentía su respiración igualarse perfectamente con la de su esposa, provocando que sonriera divertido.

Nami pasó su mano tiernamente contra su pecho disfrutando del silencio. El sonido de la lluvia llegaba a sus oídos mientras estas caían fuertemente contra la cubierta dándole una sensación de tranquilidad. Recordó el toque de las gotas chocando contra su cuerpo y el abrumador clima que carcomió su mente en esos segundos entre sus sueños.

 _Mis sueños…_

La colorina parpadeó entre la oscuridad, haciendo memoria al extraño sueño que la había llevado a aquella confusa situación. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, todos los días desde que había despertado, podía verla en medio de sus sueños.

 _— ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo? —Nami preguntó a la silueta frente a ella._

 _Tras caminar entre una densa nube azulada, la figura de Bellemere apareció frente a ella, sonriéndole tristemente._

 _— ¿Por qué me miras así? — Preguntó nuevamente elevando su voz. La mirada triste de su madre adoptiva se apartó de ella mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria, desapareciendo en la nube nuevamente. — ¡Bellemere!_

 _—Aún no es tu hora, Nami. —Sintió su suave voz como un dulce susurro._

 _— ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? —La colorina corrió tras su madre, mirando en todas direcciones al perderla de vista. Todo rastro de ella había desaparecido, pero susurros seguían repitiéndose._

 _—Aún no es hora._

Posó su vista en la oscura silueta de su esposo. Su mente estaba perdida en aquellos extraños sueños, pensando en las palabras de Bellemere. Recordó la vez que la había visto en su mente por primera vez y los gritos de Luffy devolviéndola a la vida al sacarla de su asfixiante sueño.

—Cuando estuve inconsciente, escuché tu voz. —Nami susurró entre el pacífico silencio. —Escuché tu voz gritando… y eso fue lo que me despertó…

A pesar de que no podía verlo por completo, Nami podía sentir su mirada de impresión. Sintió la mano de él acariciando su cabello y acercándola contra su pecho, apoyando su rasposo mentón sobre su anaranjada cabellera.

—Tenía miedo… —Le devolvió el susurro. Apaciguó su voz en su cabello, cerrando los ojos al recordar lo horrible que había sido ese día. —Pensé que iba a perderte… pensé que todo volvería a repetirse como con él y que-

—Pero estoy aquí. —Lo cayó inmediatamente apretando su agarre en el cálido pecho de su capitán, impidiendo que hablara de su doloroso trauma. —No me iré a ningún lado.

—Lo sé. —Respondió con una tranquila sonrisa, pasando sus largos dedos por aquella ondulada cabellera con olor a mandarinas.

 _—¡NAMI DESPERTÓ! —Luffy gritó a todo pulmón. Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que su esposa había abierto los ojos y por unos segundos, la existencia de sus amigos había desaparecido de su mente ante tal emoción. Ahora mucho más consiente y dentro de sí mismo, debía compartir la noticia._

 _Las rápidas pisadas no se hicieron esperar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tripulación estaba dentro de la enfermería llenando de gritos y lágrimas de alegría. Robin se tiró sobre Nami cuidadosamente abrazándola con una enorme sonrisa. Usopp y Franky sorbeteaban sus narices por las lágrimas de alegría en sus rostros mientras Sanji los empujaba bruscamente para pasar por el medio con ríos de lágrimas en sus ojos, chillando el nombre de la colorina entre sollozos. Rei observaba desde la puerta, con una dulce sonrisa sin intervenir en el momento, no quería incomodar a nadie. Zoro palmeó el hombro de Luffy con fuerza intentando ocultar su enorme sonrisa mientras Brook solo chillaba con lágrimas alzando a Alphonse por los aires con alegría. Chopper llegó rápidamente a un lado de Nami, alejando a todos con fuerza para revisar con tranquilidad a la navegante._

 _— ¡ALEJENSE! ¡DEJENLA RESPIRAR! —Dejando la paciencia de lado, había cambiado a su forma Heavy Point para echar atrás a todos._

 _— ¡PERO QUEREMOS VER A NAMI-SWAN! —Sanji gritó desde atrás, con los dientes en punta._

 _— ¡Todos queremos ver a Nami! ¡Pero debo examinarla primero! —Chopper volvió a su forma pequeño, frunciendo el ceño enojado._

 _— ¡Buuuuu! —Usopp y Franky abucheaban al reno, apuntando con sus pulgares hacia abajo._

 _El reno resopló ignorando el comportamiento de su tripulación y se acercó al Nami, listo para verificar su estado. La tripulación estaba ansiosa, al final su querida navegante había recobrado la conciencia. Usopp posó su mirada en Luffy, quien solo permanecía en silencio con una enorme sonrisa, luciendo completamente renovado._

 _Los últimos días había sido horribles para todos. Alphonse, la pequeña luz de esperanza y alegría de la tripulación había perdido su emoción; ya no corría ni jugaba como siempre solía hacerlo, en cambio, se sentaba en su columpio casi todo el día en completo silencio esperando que algo nuevo pasara. Por otro lado, Luffy no salía de la habitación ni por un segundo. Su pequeña barba de candado ya había crecido un poco más de lo normal y las ojeras que prevalecían en sus ojos demostraban lo cansada que estaba su mente._

 _Ahora, Usopp sonrió con tranquilidad de ver a su amigo sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón con tranquilidad. Sus ojos reflejaban la paz que lo inundaba en aquellos momentos, y el tirador no recordaba haberlo visto igual de tranquilo nunca. Sonrió al ver al pequeño Alphonse reír como siempre, jugueteando como el pequeño niño de 4 años que era, y sonrió al ver a su querida amiga a salvo, sonreír con cariño a todos sus camaradas._

—Sabes… —Luffy habló entre susurros. —No recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz como cuando despertaste…

— ¿Qué pasa con el nacimiento de Alphonse? —Nami lo reprendió juguetonamente, golpeando su pecho con cariño.

—No es lo mismo. —Rio tomando el puño de la navegante, deteniendo su suave golpe. —No es el mismo tipo de felicidad…

—Lo entiendo. —Ella sonrió apoyándose en Luffy, cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Con una mano, aferró las sábanas y las tiró sobre su cabeza, acurrucándose contra el pelinegro. —Ahora duerme tonto, aún quedan un par de horas para el desayuno.

—Desayuno… —Balbuceó salivando, ganándose un golpe de la navegante. Riendo con diversión, Luffy se tapó hasta los hombros acomodándose contra Nami y cerrando los ojos con cansancio. —Descansa Nami.

—Te amo. —Sintió su dulce voz entremedio de las sábanas.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

—Bien, ¡Escuchen todos! —Nami golpeó con la palma el mapa bajo su mano obteniendo la atención de todos.

Los tenedores raspando los platos, las sorbidas a las tazas y el sonido de las mordidas llenaba la cocina durante el desayuno. La navegante, con el pie vendado y con una nueva dosis de antibióticos debido al incidente de la noche anterior, sonreía confiada ante el nuevo anuncio.

—Ayer definí el nuevo curso. —Estiró el mapa como pudo en la mesa, evitando que los alimentos tocaran su delicado trabajo. Apretando con ambas manos su alta coleta, observó por bajo sus lentes la delineada ruta que había establecido el día anterior.

— ¿Enserio estás bien, Nami? —Robin habló entre mordidas, dejando el libro que leía a un lado con una mirada de preocupación hacia su mejor amiga.

—No te preocupes, Robin. —Nami posó sus manos en su cintura, totalmente positiva al respecto. —Ya estoy bien, puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu pie? —Usopp preguntó mordisqueando un sándwich con la boca llena.

—Ahí quería llegar, cerdo. —Nami posó un dedo sobre un pequeño círculo en el mapa, esperando que todos pusieran atención. —Aquí es donde debemos llegar, esta es la Isla _Florian_.

— ¿Florian? —Chopper mordisqueó un Waffle remojado en miel.

—Si. Es una Isla cerca con un enorme puerto dirección al Red Line. —Nami buscó con la mirada a Rei, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Alphonse disfrutando de su cereal al igual que él. —Desde ahí podrás tomar un barco que te deje en tu hogar.

—Entiendo. —Rei sonrió contenta entre medio de mordiscos, sintiendo a Alphonse robar un puñado de cereal de su tazón. — ¡Ya déjalo Al!

—Aún queda más mocoso, ¡Ya deja a la bella Rei-chwan! —Sanji palmeó su cabeza sirviéndole más con molestia, desparramando casi todo el cereal afuera del tazón por la sacudida enojada que le dio a la caja.

—Sanji, deja de golpear a mi hijo. Alphonse, compórtate por favor… —Nami bufó con la mano en la cadera, apuntándolos con regaño. Observó el mapa una vez más y comenzó con la explicación. —La isla es bastante bella por lo que estuve leyendo… dicen que tiene hermosos jardines con todos los tipos de flores, sería buena idea desembarcar y poder abastecernos para descansar un par de días.

—Creo que sería buena idea que te des un tiempo, Nami. —Franky apoyó su brazo en la mesa, mirando alegre a la mujer. —Podrías salir con Luffy y Al, pasar el día y descansar… estas últimas semanas han sido bastante pesadas para ti, podrías darte un día de relajo.

 _—Soy débil, Robin. —Nami sollozaba, escondiendo su rostro luego de ver sus heridas. Era de madrugada y la arqueóloga se había ofrecido a cuidar de su amiga para dejar descansar a los demás. —Todo esto pasó por que no pude protegerlo…_

 _—No es tu culpa, Nami. —Robin la cortó bruscamente. Pasó su dulce mano por su anaranjado cabello tranquilizándola. —Nada de esto fue tu culpa._

 _— ¿Qué habría pasado si esos malditos le hubieran hecho algo a Alphonse? —El torrente de lágrimas salía de sus tristes achocolatados ojos. Había despertado el día anterior, y ahora mucho más consciente de su alrededor, había podido apreciar bien las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo._

 _—Pero no dejaste que nada le pasara. —Robin habló fuertemente, haciéndola entrar en razón. —Mírame Nami._

 _—Lo siento… —Susurró enjuagando sus lágrimas con sus puños, mirando a su amiga de años._

 _—Alphonse está a salvo, y todo gracias a ti. —La pelinegra sonrió con cariño, apoyándola. —Tu fuerza fue la que lo protegió._

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Robin habló recordando aquel triste diálogo. —Déjanos lo demás a nosotros. Zoro y yo podemos ir a dejar a Rei al puerto, y supongo que Chopper querrá explorar un poco las flores… ¿No?

—Sí, puedo ir con Brook y Usopp. Franky dijo que quería comprar un par de herramientas así que Sanji podría ir con él.

Sanji levantó la vista ante la mención de su nombre. Había estado observando a la navegante atentamente, notando algo extraño. Las leves ojeras bajo sus ojos y su piel un poco más pálida que de costumbre lo estaban desconcertando. Observó a Luffy, notando que el capitán también la observaba pero con una alegre sonrisa. Lucía tan diferente a su aspecto de hace unas semanas…

 _— ¡Luffy! —El pelinegro golpeaba fuertemente la pared con el rostro ensombrecido. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Chopper había estabilizado a Nami, la tripulación había logrado calmarse y ahora descansaban tranquilamente luego de saber que la navegante estaba bien… a excepción de cierto capitán._

 _— ¡Luffy! —Sanji exclamó un poco más fuerte al ver al hombre golpear aún más fuerte la pared. La madera resquebrajándose se estancaba en sus pesados nudillos y sus labios se tornaban rojizos por la presión de sus dientes apretándolos. Entre la oscuridad, Sanji podía apreciar claramente la sombra de Luffy en el gimnasio golpeando todo a su paso, pero el horrible sonido era amortiguado por las paredes que estaban siendo despedazadas._

 _—Luffy… si sigues así Franky te matará… —Sanji suspiró con cansancio poniendo su mano en el agitado hombro de su gomoso amigo. —Vamos hombre… ya déjalo…_

 _Pero Luffy no se detenía. Corrió su hombro bruscamente fuera de su toque y caminó al otro lado de la habitación, pateando algunos objetos que no podía ver por la oscuridad de aquella estrellada noche._

 _—Luffy, detente. —Sanji lo regañó severamente. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

 _— ¡¿Qué me pasa?! —Habló por primera vez, completamente fuera de sí con voz burlesca. Su agitada respiración resonaba fuertemente en medio de la oscuridad, y a pesar de que no podía verlo bien, el cocinero podía sentir la despiadada mirada que cruzaba por su enfurecido rostro._

 _— ¡¿A parte de que mi esposa casi muere frente a mis ojos y que a mi hijo lo amarraron como un cerdo al matadero?! —Levantó la voz, dejando de lado el objeto que golpeaba ferozmente. — ¡¿Además del hecho de que querían asesinar a mi familia?! ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡¿TU QUE CREES?!_

 _Gritando con fuerza, el pelinegro golpeó uno de los objetos cercanos con fuerza liberando un último gruñido de furia. El sonido del vidrio roto lo hizo entrar en razón y Sanji encendió la luz rápidamente para ver lo que había hecho. El telescopio de Usopp permanecía en el suelo hecho trizas, el foco se había partido en cientos de pedazos y el trípode se había desprendido completamente de la base._

 _—Mira lo que hiciste, maldito gomu... —Sanji habló en voz baja, recogiendo el objeto con delicadeza ante la cansada mirada de Luffy. Alzó sus ojos al pobre capitán, notando por primera vez ante la cálida luz su real aspecto._

 _Las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la barba más larga de lo usual prevalecían en su mentón. Su cabello revuelto lucía como su hubiera luchado con miles de hombres y la luz de furia en su mirada le decía que estaba listo para la batalla._

 _—Lo siento… —Luffy pasó sus manos por su cansado rostro soltando un fuerte suspiro. Caminó en círculos intentando regularizar su respiración mientras que apaciguaba un poco su furia. Sanji solo lo miraba preocupado, dejando el telescopio roto a un lado, acercándose a su capitán._

 _—Está bien, Usopp lo entenderá. —Mordisqueó el cigarrillo entre sus dientes, esperando que el pelinegro quitara sus manos de su rostro. — ¿Te sientes mejor?_

 _—Algo… —Habló entremedio de sus callosas manos, arrastró sus palmas por sus mejillas y las dejó caer mirando el desastre que había ocasionado en el gimnasio. —Lo siento, yo solo-_

 _—Te entiendo. —Sanji respondió por él, comprendiendo inmediatamente que se refería a su desahogo a puñetazos._

 _— ¿Nami está bien? —Preguntó cambiando su tono de voz a la preocupación rápidamente._

 _—Es la quinta vez que lo preguntas. —Respondió con una leve sonrisa, pateando una pequeña pesa a su lado lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. —Ya está mejor, estuve con ella hace unos minutos… pero aún no despierta si era a lo que te referías._

 _En silencio, Sanji ayudó al pelinegro a ordenar el enorme desastre que había. La pared del Sunny estaba completamente fragmentada y el cocinero suspiró del miedo al imaginarse la reacción de Franky al ver lo que le esperaba. Por otra parte, Luffy solo recogía las cosas que había tirado en completo silencio. El ceño fruncido en su rostro y la mirada inyectada en rabia no había abandonado sus ojos pese a la tranquilidad que reflejaba._

 _—Yo también estoy enfurecido… —Sanji habló entre dientes debido al cigarrillo apagado. Observó a Luffy devolverle la mirada curioso y explicó sus palabras. —También siento rabia por todo lo que ocurrió… por lo que le sucedió a Alphonse y a Nami, pero no podemos perder la razón._

 _Luffy solo se quedó en silencio, escuchando sus palabras. El cocinero dejó de lado del pedazos de vidrio roto y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared, con la mirada posando en las tintineantes estrellas que se asomaban de la ventana._

 _—Ninguno de ellos se merecía lo que ocurrió, ni mucho menos un niño pequeño como Alphonse, pero si pierdes la razón solo será peor para ellos… además de que destrozarás el barco. —Sanji sintió la suave risa de su amigo y sonrió contento de saber que estaba tomando conciencia. Sintió a su compañero sentarse a su lado, procesando las palabras._

 _—Lo importante ahora es que debes estar para ellos… cuidar de Nami y acompañar a Alphonse. Sé que Nami es tu esposa y que la amas con todo el corazón, aunque no tanto como yo… —Sanji rio por el golpe que llegó a su cabeza._

 _— Pero Alphonse también está pasando por un momento difícil… su madre estuvo a punto de… —No terminó las palabras sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Suspiró con tristeza dando a entender lo que iba a decir. —Pero solo es un niño como para entender todo lo que ocurre…_

 _—Lo sé… —Luffy habló por fin con culpa. Alzó sus ojos al igual que Sanji sobre el estrellado cielo a través de la ventana. —Nami y Alphonse están en peligro y no puedo hacer más que golpear cosas… solo soy una excusa de padre y un patético esposo._

 _—No digas eso. —Habló mordisqueando el cigarro._

 _— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? Soy tan idiota que no hago más que meterlos en problemas… —Suspiró hablando tristemente sintiendo su pecho oprimirse al pensar en su pequeña familia._

 _—Nami no piensa lo mismo… por eso es tu esposa, ¿No?_

 _—Tal vez fue lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que alguien como yo la merecía…_

 _—Sabes perfectamente que Nami es la mujer más lista en todo el océano. —Sanji habló molesto._

 _—Diablos, claro que lo es… ¿Entonces por qué eligió a alguien tan patético como yo?_

 _—Fácil. —El rubio se puso de pie, sintiendo el sueño golpearlo de repente. Había salido momentáneamente de la habitación de Nami para buscar algo de beber pero el sonido de destrozos le había llamado la atención. —Eres el Rey Pirata._

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _—Eres el hombre que luchó por ser el Rey de los Piratas. —Repitió nuevamente antes de salir de la habitación. —Y no lo lograste por ser un hombre patético como el que crees que eres…_

 _Terminó antes de bajar hacia la enfermería nuevamente para seguir su turno, dejando a un confundido capitán en la habitación en medio de la madrugada. El pobre no sabía, que al otro día recibiría la golpiza de su vida por parte del pobre carpintero._

—Pues, está decidido. —Luffy sonrió infantilmente con la boca llena, sacando a Sanji de sus pensamientos. Atrajo al pequeño, quien se llevó el tazón de cereal sin soltarlo y lo sacudió en el aire juguetonamente mientras el niño no dejaba de comer.

—Bien, por esta vez dejaré los planes en ustedes chicos… —La colorina se sentó a compartir el desayuno una vez listo el plan.

Rei permanecía sentada siendo mimada por Sanji, quien le daba distintos bocadillos. Alzó su vista a los demás, y la mirada dura del espadachín chocó con sus ojos verdes. Por un par de segundos, la tensión entre ambos parecía más que tortuosa. La pelinegra solo quería retirar la mirada, pero el miedo a que el vice capitán le hiciera algo solo por acobardarse fue peor que seguir sintiendo sus fríos ojos. El espadachín siguió observándola con seriedad, juzgándola en silencio, pero tras un par de eternos segundos, posó su mirada en el desayuno olvidando la situación.

Rei dejó salir un pesado aire de su pecho, recuperando la respiración con alivio.

 _Está sospechando…_

Bajó la mirada a su tazón de cereal, y pensó en el nuevo plan de la tripulación. Sonrió satisfecha pensando en que pronto estaría segura.

 _Isla Florian… ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar?_

* * *

Isla base del Souta, Grand Line.

— ¿Cómo se lo diremos?

—Él… quería a la gata ladrona con vida, ¿No?

—Pero la asesinamos, Souta-sama nos matará…

— ¿Nos? ¡Yo no fui el que le disparó!

—De todas formas, ¿Para qué la quería?

—Bueno, con ese cuerpazo yo igual la querría. —Uno de ellos rió nerviosamente intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

El grupo de hombres hablaba entre susurros caminando hacia la enorme habitación. El largo pasillo les daba un espantoso escalofrío y la enorme puerta roja al fondo de este los separaba del monstruo al otro lado. Todos sudaban pesadamente, intentando encontrar el valor de anunciarle al hombre tras la puerta lo sucedido hace unos días atrás.

— ¿Trajiste la maleta?

—Sí, aunque el suero de _Mugiwara_ no fue utilizado. —Uno de ellos explicó, haciendo memoria. —El otro se lo iban a dar al niño, pero al parecer se lo inyectaron a _Dorobou Neko_ cuando intentaba luchar antes de que le dispararan…

El hombre abrió la maleta delicadamente inspeccionando que el azulado suero siguiera en su lugar, sonrió satisfecho cuando el líquido lila resplandeció ante la luz dentro de la jeringa de vidrio…

Lila.

El hombre se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo, palideciendo de inmediato. El sudor frío cayó descontroladamente de su cabeza y las manos le temblaron del miedo ante lo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Dónde está el suero azul? —Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

— ¿El azul? Estaba ahí dentro... —Los rostros del grupo de hombres se asomaron a la maleta, y las expresiones en sus caras se igualaron al primero, mostrando terror absoluto.

—El suero azul…

—Estamos muertos...

—Nos equivocamos de suero.

 **Bueno chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo. Quiero aclarar unos puntos por si aún andan un poco perdidos: Nami estuvo inconsciente 1 semana, luego de eso pasaron casi 2 semanas hasta donde estamos ahora, por ende la pelea ocurrió hace casi 1 mes. También quiero aclarar que los Mugiwara están en el Grand Line, acercándose a la Red Line, por ende están en Paraíso.**

 **Punto dos: Lo siento si algunas veces Luffy se me sale de las manos y su personalidad sale de lo normal, pero deben entender que ya es un hombre adulto y si lo llevamos a un plano más "realista" las situaciones que está viviendo son bastante tensas.**

 **Punto tres: Nami (desde que despertó) sueña con Bellemere seguido, no quise entrar mucho en detalles por que más adelante se irá entendiendo mejor… pero solo deben saber eso hasta ahora, sin mencionar que deben estar pendientes a lo que le repite en sus sueños.**

 **¿Teorías? ¿Comentarios? Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y les haya dejado la misma intriga que todos los demás (soy bastante malvada), ¡Adiós! Marigrin fuera.**


End file.
